<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X-men evolution: Glow by Khalgoz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568956">X-men evolution: Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalgoz/pseuds/Khalgoz'>Khalgoz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Mutant Powers, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalgoz/pseuds/Khalgoz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young mutant from Sweden is discovered to have massive powers. Powers that unfortanly attracts the attention of some dangerous people. </p><p>Not following the canon story to give me more creative freedom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of Stockholm was under barrage from the constant rain. The pouring had not stopped for 3 days straight and the weather forecast told of no stopping. A young teenager named Per sat in a buss on his way to school as usual. Only age 15 and already he felt the world crumble around him. For he wasn't like other teenagers, he was different. Strange things constantly happened around him. Windows broke for no reason, the water in his glass boiled even when he wasn't even near fire. Not to mention he saw strange colors flash in his eyes every time he looked in the mirror. Sometimes orange, sometimes blue, pink, red. Something was happening to him yet his guardian didn't believe him. His now former friend didn't believe him, no one did. Either something weird was happening or he was going crazy. Teenage angst Emma, his guardian, called it. He would gladly take that over...whatever this was any day... he was at the point of even being afraid of approaching people.</p><p>Maybe that's why he and Joel stopped being friends. He was so afraid of everyone now he pushed him away, his only friend and now he was the social pariah in his school. Always sat alone at lunch, skipped on group projects, skipped out on gym class cause he didn't wanna share locker room with his classmates.</p><p>What was happening to him tough?</p><p>He got off the buss and walked into the school trough the main doors. This whole day was going to suck, but then again what else was new?</p><p>The first few hours were as normal. He got to class, sat trough it, took some notes and was off to lunch. At the cafeteria he saw Joel sit with his new friend group, chatting away and cracking jokes. A glimpse into a normal teenage life...</p><p>He always hated seeing him again, it always tore him from the inside, reminding him of just how alone he really is.</p><p>He ate his lunch quickly and moved out as fast as he could, face covered in his black hoodie. But before he got to the door he walked right into someone. As he looked up he saw to his horror that it was Daniel. The scourge of all students and professional bully. 'The hell you going looser??' he pushed Per back hard, almost making fall backwards. 'Sorry I' 'Sorry what?' he pushed again into a table and Per lost balance, falling to the floor. As he got up he felt a kick in his stomach and fell back to his knees as the entire cafeteria stared.</p><p>Daniel kicked again, this time in his arm. Pain shot trough him like lighting, screaming for him to stop. 'You see kid you're dead. That's it.' Per only needed to feel one more kick before he lost control. Blue flashed before his eyes and he shot up at the speed of a bullet and pushed Daniel back with immense force. The kid fell up in the air and crashed landed on his back, gliding along the floor for a second before stopping.</p><p>As Daniel groaned in pain everyone stared at him in shock. Per's anger was replaced by panic when he realized what he just did. 'No human can push that hard...' 'his eyes!' someone shouted before Per desperately tried to hide them. 'What did you do to him?!? What the hell are you??!!' he sprinted out the door and down the hall, he had to get out! He had to get away!</p><p>He ran out the school and across the street, several cars stopped and honked at him in anger, not that he cared, he just wanted to vanish somewhere. Go anywhere but there!</p><p>*</p><p>The beeping of cerebro alerted Charles to a another mutant. As he looked to the screen he saw this one was in Sweden.</p><p>
  <em>'X-men we have another mutant. Assemble by Black Bird.'</em>
</p><p>When he got there the team was already waiting for him. Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.</p><p>'Where's Rogue?' 'Busy, says shes falling behind on her studies.' Answered Jean. 'Very well. This time we're heading for Sweden to recover someone with rather..odd powers.' 'Sweden? Alright! I always wanted to try their meatballs.' Nightcrawler happily commented. 'What sorts of odd powers are we talking about here Charles?' 'I'm not sure, this one is difficult to read. But lets be on it. Our target is a young man aged 15 named Per Karlstrom in Stockholm.' 'I'll set the coordinates professor.' Scott said as they entered the plane.</p><p>The ships engines roared as they started and blue flame shot out of the back. It rolled off and toke off over the ocean, up the clouds and heading northeast towards the Scandinavian lands.</p><p>*</p><p>Per crawled up in the corner of his room, whole body trembling. It happened again. And this time in front of everyone. They were right, he IS  unnatural! A freak of nature!</p><p>He is an idiot! Why did he go back to that school?? he knew it could happen at any minute! Someone like him can't have a normal life that's obvious! Why did he even try to pretend??</p><p>The doorbell shook him out of his panic and replaced it with dread. He snuck towards his window and looked towards the main door. It was Joel, why was he here??</p><p>He shouldn't be here!! that idiot is gonna get the blame to!</p><p>He was going to leave, sooner or later he had to! After two more rings he finally turned and left. He wasn't home! He was never home, no one was going to see him again! Guardian be damned he wasn't setting a foot outside! But just as he thought he was safe the doorbell rung again. This time it was the police! They were right by the door! No...it wasn't his fault! He was defending himself they couldn't take him for this!! he ran for the backdoor and even forgetting his shoes he ran out to the yard and climbed the fence. He had to leave the frickin city!</p><p>*</p><p>He finally got away! Thank god. Per managed to hide away in a park. He watched from the trees how other people came and went. Some walking their dogs, others walked their kids. Some alone others not. Normal people..what he wouldn't give to be normal...'Aren't you cold?' he spun around and saw a strange woman with glasses, short brown hair and wearing a gray business suit. 'And you are?' thankfully he was fluent in English.</p><p>'I'm principal Raven Darkholme. I came here all the way from America to see you.' 'See me? Look lady I don't anything to do with anyone right now so I'm leaving.' Before he did tough she took out some new shoes from her bag and handed them over.</p><p>'I hope this size will suffice.' his feet was rather cold so h couldn't refuse. He put them on, other than being a little bit small they fit well enough. 'I know about your...unique situation..' Now he was growing concerned. How did she know?? who was she?? 'Explain yourself.' he demanded getting defensive. 'You're a mutant, and your identity is busted and now the police are after you.' His stomach dropped. She knew everything...just...how??</p><p>'No need to fear me, I represent a group that can help you. A group of people that understands you.' 'What? Some kind of American top secret lab?? Your country has a lousy record lady.'</p><p>Then before his eyes she turned from ordinary looking into a blue skinned, red haired woman with yellow cat like eyes.</p><p>'Not even close my boy. When I say we understand you I mean it. I can arrange for the police to stop looking for you and all charges dropped. Then take you away to a new place, a new home where you wont be an outsider. Where you will be accepted.' 'I don't know..' it was a tempting offer but he got a bad feeling from this woman. Maybe it was her blue skin but it there was something....wrong with her...</p><p>'I understand, its all so sudden and you're a fugitive now and all. Tell you what, come to this address if you change your mind.' she said before handing him a scrap of paper with the address written down. Then she turned back into her human form and left. From freakish powers to weirdos with powers seeking him out...when was this all gonna end?</p><p>*</p><p>'Please I mean him no harm. I want to help him.' 'But how can I trust you?' The woman now named Emma replied to Charles.</p><p>'I'll answer any questions you may have and even offer you and young Per a tour of the institute.' 'Look he hasn't had any incidents so far and he wont. He can control it, I have made sure of it.' It was then her phone rang. 'Excuse me its work related.' She picked the phone and greeted whoever was on the other line. Almost immediately her face dropped and skin almost turned pale. 'I see...what did he do?...I see....no I didn't know.....he is?? No I have no idea....Yes....Of course..Yes I'll if I hear anything..thank you.' she hung up then and looked to the mysterious bald man in a wheelchair in front of her.</p><p>'Per is being chased by the police. They said he injured a student at his school. Eye witnesses say they saw him..omg...'</p><p>'I feared this might happen. The police aren't equipped to deal with mutant powers and so will stand no chance against him. For as long as he's running his powers will keep growing unstable under all this stress and he'll be a danger to himself and others.' She sat there quiet for a long time, pondering on what to do. She was always worried about him because of this "condition" and always tried to keep this secret. 2 years down the drain...</p><p>'Are you sure you can help him?' 'Positive. I have a great deal of experience with both gifted and teenagers.' 'Whats it going to cost?'</p><p>'Nothing. I'm not doing it for money, this is about keeping both humans and mutants safe.' 'Fine then...just save him. He means more to me than anything else.' 'I promise I'll do anything in my power to help him.' he rolled out of her office and out towards the street. He mentally scanned the city for as far away as he could and immediately felt a strong presence. The boy was afraid, very much so. '<em>I have picked up his trail, he's at a park somewhere. I don't have an exact location.' </em>And so the X-men headed there, hopefully in time.</p><p>*</p><p>Per sat still on the park bench wondering what he was going to do now. He was officially breaking the law now. He was a criminal, all because some jerk with a short temper pushed him over the edge. He doesn't have a place among normal people..he knew that and still went....</p><p>'Enjoying the chill?' He looked up to Joel.</p><p>'What do you want?' 'Not even a hey huh? Look man I'm worried about you.' 'Worried? We haven't spoken for months and you're worried?' He didn't reply. They just stayed there for a few seconds in awkward silence. 'Look whats going on with you? Are you really...you know..' ' A freak? A danger to society? A crime against nature?!' 'I....I don't know what to say man I'm just worried.' 'You saw what happened at the cafeteria. I can't stay here...I have to leave Stockholm. Maybe even flee the country.' 'And go where?' 'I don't know....somewhere far...'</p><p>More silence followed....'Hey man I know its weird for you right now but there are places that takes in certain people with rpoblem.' 'You mean EU's new "Labs"? no thanks.' </p><p>'I have heard they're not so bad.' 'Everyone who goes there are never seeing again! No thanks..'</p><p>'But where else then?' 'I don't know!....Look just keep your distance or else the cops are gonna get you to. Its dangerous to be around me. I'm a bloody bomb waiting to go off...'</p><p>Per slumped his shoulders and walked away slowly, eyes on the ground. Joel only watched as he depressingly left, feeling powerless to help him.</p><p>'How long are we gonna wait?? This is boring!' 'Mystique said wait so we wait!' 'I'm hungry!' 'Shut it all of you!' the brotherhood argued on watching the teen trough their binoculars. 'Oh...well well look who else is here..' 'Who?'</p><p>'Red's here. That means the X freaks are here to! Better tell Mystique.'</p><p>*</p><p>'Target located, he looks down.' 'Be careful with approaching him Jean. We still don't know exactly what his powers are or how they act.' Scott answered trough the com. 'I'll gentle with him.' she approached him slowly, trying not to alarm him.</p><p>'Hey there.' Per turned around to see a beautiful red haired girl just a couple of years older than him standing there. 'Nice day huh?' 'Uhh I guess?..' 'I'm Jean, a pleasure to meet you.' she extended her hand. Carefully he shook her hand introducing himself. 'I'm Per..' 'Per huh? Nice name. Lived here long?' 'About my whole life. You huh...need something?' 'actually ya, is there somewhere we can talk?' 'Maybe....over there?' he pointed to a slightly more remote part of the park where a couple of wooden benches stood. They moved there and sat down. 'So you're probably wondering why I'm approaching like this.' 'Wouldn't be the first time today..'</p><p>'Well this is gonna sounds weird but I..well me and my friends knows about your gift..' 'My gift...oh! Well your friend was here earlier already.' 'Friend?' 'Ya. The blue skinned shape shifter, she told me about your group already.' 'Mystique! Listen she isn't one of us, she's dangerous.' 'Huh?' 'I know this sounds crazy but she represents a group called the brotherhood and they're dangerous. They use their powers for selfish goals and have a long track record of all sorts of crimes. They just wanna use you.' 'and how do I know which is telling the truth?' 'Good point...Ok what would it take to earn your trust?'</p><p>Per thought about it some first. 'How about...clear my record?'</p><p>'Helping you cheat in school isn't really what I had in mind.' 'Its not that. There was...an accident in my school..someone got hurt...now the cops are after me.' 'Your gift huh?' 'Its not a gift! How can this be a gift when all its ever brought me is misery!?'</p><p>'Look I know you're feeling angry and confused right now, I have been there. When I first got my powers I woke up one morning and started hearing everyone's thoughts.' 'You read minds?' 'I do...but its not as fun as it sounds. Especially when I was forced to listen to everyone at once. It was....overwhelming...then objects started floating in the air. Small first like table wear, watches, my stuffed animals. Then the cars in the whole neighbourhood started going up in the air..it was messy to say the least...'</p><p>'How did you learn to control it?' 'I had help. My tutor, a man called Charles Xavier is running a institution for gifted people like us in the US. He can help you, I'm sure of it.' 'I doubt it, everywhere a go things keep breaking..' 'Ya that's pretty normal back home actually. Look we all makes mistakes.'</p><p>'Have you ever hurt someone who cant stand up to your powers then?' 'As a matter of fact I have. I accidentally dropped one of the cars on one of my neighbors house. It was....messy. But he survived thankfully.' 'Heavy...'</p><p>'Tell me about it! Well will you at least think about it?'</p><p>'Don't know if the law will let me leave after what I did.' 'The professor can handle it and clear your name, I'm sure of it.' 'For what? Exchange for joining you? 'No. For free.' she took out a small device from her pocket and handed it to him. 'Whenever you wanna talk you can reach me trough this.' she then stood up, smiled at him and walked away, leaving him alone on the bench.</p><p>'One single incident and suddenly every person with powers on earth wants to be my friend..' he muttered to himself.</p><p>*</p><p>'So the X-men are here? Well that's just fantastic! Listen you need to get rid of them! We can't loose this boy! His power is immense! More than all of us combined!' 'Common Mystique, how tough can this guy be? He looked kinda soft to me.' 'Be quiet Toad! None of you have any idea of just what an advantage we would have with him on our side.' 'What makes him so powerful then? Whats his power?' Asked Lance in frustration. 'He doesn't have just one. He's an entire arsenal of different powers! Do any of you have any idea just how rare that is?? even amongst mutants its one in a billion!' 'It is? Well that Wolverine guy has a mix of powers.' 'That doesn't count! He's immortal but not the powerhouse this boy is. With him on our side, then no longer do we need to fear the government. No longer do we need to hide! We can carve our own place in this world!' 'Ok geez! Way to go to make the rest of us feel wanted!' 'You'll get your share. But get me that boy!!'</p><p>*</p><p>Per's phone rang. It was Emma, his guardian. Supposedly it was about the cops. He answered it, if nothing else she deserved an explanation. 'Hi.' 'Per guess what. Your name is cleared, the cops are no longer after you.' 'What?' 'Its amazing! Apparently their investigation revealed that you were just defending yourself and they dropped the charges!' He didn't know what to say....they really did it. Without asking for anything in return they really cleared his name...maybe he should have heard them out..</p><p>'Come home Per. We have a lot to talk about.' 'Alright...I'll see you soon...'</p><p>He hurried home as fast as he could. He couldn't believe it, he was off the hook..</p><p>*</p><p>The X-team was occupied with the most typical Swedish restaurant they could find in order to satisfy Kurt's lust for Swedish meatballs. Meanwhile Xavier and Jean was waiting at Per's home with Emma waiting for Per to arrive.</p><p>'So he's a mutant? And that's why all these strange things are happening to him?' 'Yes, we would like to help him trough this period in his life.' 'This is all so sudden, what will this "institute" actually be like?' 'We'll gladly answer any questions you have.'</p><p>Just then they heard the door open and Per entering the living room. He found himself surprised by seeing the girl from before again. 'Per, This is doctor Charles Xavier and I'm told you met Jean.' Emma introduced the guests. 'Hello Per, its a pleasure to meet you.' Charles shook the young boy's hand.</p><p>'Hi..' 'Shall we sit down have us a chat?' Per sat down in a chair a bit further from Jean and Charles while Emma took a place on the couch between them. 'So I'm told some strange things have happened to you.' 'Ya..' 'Wanna share them with us?' Per took a deep breath. This was...weird. To talk about it...</p><p>'Well windows and glass started breaking for no reason. And just earlier today a pushed a guy several meters in the air.'</p><p>'Pretty common for us. Is there anything else?' 'Well....there was that time a tree caught on fire for no reason...no one was hurt but the firemen was stumped...no one could figure out how it happened..' 'Well now...that is strange. I suspected super strength might have been your powers but now with the fire it complicates things...did you touch any of the glass that broke?' </p><p>'Some of them...others I just walked by.'</p><p>'This is interesting. Anything else?' 'Does my eyes changing colors count? I caught glimpses of that in the mirror.' Xavier thought about it for a few seconds. 'Your powers are somewhat different it seems. I'll to examine them in person if that's alright.' 'Wont you get hurt tough?' 'The institute is designed for people like us. I assure you that your gift can be used safely there.' 'I dunno...I barely been outside Stockholm my whole life, let alone Sweden.'</p><p>'I wont force you, I know its a big and difficult decision. Just think about it.' he took another sip of water.</p><p>'Thank you for your hospitality Emma. We'll return tomorrow, Per has been trough quite a lot today and may need some time to digest all of this.'</p><p>Both Jean and Charles headed out the door. 'Per, Emma, we'll see you both tomorrow.' they left down the street, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>'Some day huh?' 'Ya...I'm going to bed early.' 'Alright but don't fall asleep, its only 6pm. I'll bring in some dinner later.'</p><p>*</p><p>'THOSE LOUSY GOOD NOTHING INTERFARING X FREAKS!!' The chair broke apart as it hit wall with immense strength.</p><p>'MYSTIQUE PLEASE CALM DOWN!' 'NO!! We CANNOT afford to loose him! Especially since Wanda has gone on her own! This boy carries immense power. The kind that rivals even Wanda! The kind that can destroy the X-men!!'</p><p>'But they already got a massive lead on him! How can we convince him?' Lance asked the really pissed off shapeshifter.</p><p>'Then we change tactics. Hand me that camera!!' she looked over the footage the brotherhood had caught while spying on him trough the day.</p><p>'Oh yes this will work...'</p><p>*</p><p>It was close to 9:30 in the evening and Per was done for. Emotional stress and running from the police drained him..</p><p>Now he also had to think about that institute...</p><p>Well they did help him....and they seemed a lot less creepy than that blue lady. Not just in appearance but in tone, the eyes and well...everything. She just reeked trouble..</p><p>But before he could even lay down his phone rang and much to his surprise it was Joel. Why was he calling?</p><p>He picked it up and hearing his panicked voice didn't help..</p><p>'Per! Dude you gotta help me!' 'Joel! Slow down whats going on?' 'These freaks just kidnapped me! Some blue lady and this really huge guy and a couple of others!!' Blue lady? It was her! He knew she was trouble!! 'Hang on I'm calling the police!' 'NO DONT!! These guys all have some kind of power! Like you! They wont stand a chance!! they say they wanna talk to you and you need to come alone!' 'Where?' 'You know the old warehouse were Linda had her big party?' 'Ya.' 'Its next to that! Please hurry!'</p><p>Without thinking clearly per snuck out the window and sprinted for the building.</p><p>*</p><p>'How long do we have to wait?' 'Its only been a couple of minutes Pietro. Have patience!' 'Guys! Listen to the radio.' Toad turned up the volume to somewhat welcoming news.</p><p>'Vi har precis fått nyheter om en mystisk blå figur sågs springande längst E15 österut i hög hastighet. Vi kollar ständigt efter updateringar.' 'The news is in swedish!' 'Wait for it! We got a translator!' Then it continued in a robotic voice.</p><p>'A mysterious blue figure was seeing running down E15 east. We are monitoring for constant updates.' 'Its him! Positions boys. Its showtime!'</p><p>'But how did he get here so fast?' 'You'll see.'</p><p>They trough the windows they sat some kind of blue light appearing and the doors flew open revealing Per standing there, looking pissed as hell.</p><p>'Alright where is he?!' 'Right here.' Mystique stepped aside to reveal Joel tied up on a chair. 'Let him go!' 'I'll, but first you will promise to go back with me.' 'So that's what this is about?? forcing me to join you.' 'Well excuse me for doing what's necessary. Now be a good boy and come over here..'</p><p>Per stood there still for a while, pondering on what to do. Besides her shapeshifting she could still be hiding something else. And Joel did mention others.. when he stepped inside he then saw the others standing along the walls, looking smug and threatening at the same time..</p><p>One guy was a lot bigger then the rest, wearing a green jacked and a blond mohawk. With that size it could only mean super strength..</p><p>But the rest looked relatively normal...besides the small guy in green hair. He could smell him from the entrance...</p><p>'Good...now we go back to the states and I'll set your friend free as promised..' He knew if he went with them he would never come back. He most likely wouldn't be able to escape..</p><p>He had his powers but using them....well he did use them getting here, being seeing by half of all drivers on Stockholm..</p><p>So if he could use it just like that maybe he could intentionally use the others? But what did they even do? The blue was obvious now but what of the other colors? He should have checked them before he got here!!</p><p>'What are you waiting for, the second coming of Christ? Head for the backdoor.' Mystique were growing impatient... It was now or never..he most likely would die here but if he could get Joel out of here then at least they wouldn't have his powers...</p><p>'Sry lady, but plans changed.' a blue glow surrounded his body as he grabbed the neck of her top and lifted her of the ground with no effort. 'You really think you can defeat us? You're even bigger fool than i thought!' 'I don't need to defeat you..' Per threw her to the wall with full strength. The color of the wall cracked as she hit it and fell to the floor. Now the others ran for him and without thinking he jumped high in the air almost hitting the high up roof of the warehouse. He landed right on the head of the big guy, making tumble and fall on his back. He jumped again but the small green dude crashed into him mid air cutting off his balance. 'Get off me!' he screamed as he kicked him off with his superhuman strength the blue glow brought. 'She's right you know! You can't take us all!' Blob lifted Per off the ground only for a sudden white color to appear and he was then thrown back by a sudden force, falling straight trough the wall. 'So that's what the white color does! Cool...' the white surrounded him like a bubble and with a menacing smile he charged at the others, the floor tearing up and shards of concrete flying all over the place. Pietro tried to charge trough with his super speed but was thrown back as well, unable to even get close.</p><p>Then out of the blue the whole building started to shake violently Per lost his balance, falling to the floor.</p><p>'Heh! You're not so tough!' the brown haired guy with a fishbowl on his head mocked him.</p><p>Before Per could get up Mystique was already on him, holding him in a choke hold. In a moment of desperation a orange light erupted around them right before he passed out. She jumped back to avoid whatever came next. 'Not so tough?? fine then, enough warm up!' Per summoned as much orange as he could, unsure what it would do and blasted it in every direction. The wooden chairs and tables lined up along the walls caught on fire as the concrete floor and steel walls suffered burn marks.</p><p>So the orange burned everything it touched? Now he had a real fighting chance! He fired it wildly forcing his attackers to run for cover. When they were gone he ran for Joel and using his blue glow he ripped the ropes apart. 'We need to go!' before they reached the door more violent shaking threw them of their feet. Per looked up and saw the roof crumble and eventually break, large pieces falling down on them. He braced himself for impact only for a sudden red flash blast them away before impact. They got up and managed to get out. 'Hurry up! Over here!' they quickly made for the weirdly dressed strangers and away from the crumbling warehouse behind them.</p><p>When the whole thing collapsed completely it revealed the attackers standing on the other side. 'Idiot! You should have joined me!' Mystique yelled at him.</p><p>'Go shove your demands up your blue ass!' he yelled back.</p><p>'He's coming with us Mystique! You on the other hand are going down!' the guy wearing red visors shouted and fired a red beam out his eyes. They dodged it and charged at them, the battle ensued! The large guy was stopped dead in his tracks by the red beam, blocking it with his arm! Avalanche shook the whole field only for a spike to suddenly knock him to the ground. Toad fired slime at them and one hit at Joel sent Per shooting off into the air, blue covering him completely. He punched Toad enough to send him flying way off straight into the tree, the force was enough to break off a large branch and making him crash into the ground. When Mystique slide kicked him to the ground a shot of lighting blasted her off.</p><p>'You can't stop me! IM THE BLOB!!' he yelled only for the ground to start rising. When he looked down he saw to his shock that his feet was in the ground! Literally! 'That's what they all say!' Kitty said before vanishing back into the ground. Then another, bigger blast from Cyclops hit him straight on, knocking him out.</p><p>'Hey no fair!!' Pietro yelled as he was lifted of the ground and thrown against a street light.</p><p>The battle was over as quickly as it started and the brotherhood retreated, suffering yet another humiliating defeat at the X-men.</p><p>'Its like they never learn!' the brown haired girl said as she phased out the ground. 'Shame, I didn't get to do anything.' the orange wearing guy complained. 'Better be faster next time Logan.' the visor dude spoke. 'Are you two alright?' a African American woman with silver white hair asked them.</p><p>'We're fine..just barely.' Joel said as he struggled to wipe of the slime.. 'Good, now we need to make ourselves scarce before law enforcement arrives.' they hurried into the park nearby right before the sound of distant sirens were heard.</p><p>*</p><p>'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??!! GOING AFTER THEM YOURSELF!!' 'Look lets just calm ourselves a little. I'm sure Per has a explanation.' 'I....I didn't think. I just wanted to save Joel. I'm sorry..'</p><p>'I know that you meant well but they're dangerous and you were outnumbered!' 'I know your intentions were pure Per but you could have gotten hurt and kidnapped. You must be more careful.' 'Guess even when I try to do the right I fail..'</p><p>'Not precisely. They tell me you handled your powers remarkably well for lacking experience.' 'It was a heat of a moment thing....the colors helped me focus..'</p><p>'It would seem so. I believe with all my hear that you will make a fine addition to my institute.' 'Well after tonight I don't have a choice.' 'What? You always have a choice Per.' 'No Emma I don't! If I stay here they will keep coming back for again and again! Joel almost got hurt just the first time! If I go then they have no reason to threaten you. Or anyone else here. They'll follow me to US.' 'A wise attitude young man. Plus we can protect you.' 'Against super powers?' Emma didn't sound convinced. 'I assure you my defenses are quite capable. It was built to withstand a siege after all, can't be to careful when you deal with powers that goes against physics.'</p><p>'I have made up my mind. I'm going to this institute...At least to look at it. To see whats its really about...' 'You are also welcome to a tour Emma, you already know so its no need to hide it from you.' 'I dunno....work is pilling up and taking time off wont stop it.' She looked to Per with concern written over her face.</p><p>'I can't stop you...besides I think you're right...both of you...I cant protect you. What you need are people who can relate to you. People who get it...'</p><p>'I'll...start packing then..' 'I truly believe this will be for the best..' 'Need any help?' Jean asked him. 'Well...sure.' they headed for the basement to pick up boxes.</p><p>Emma let out a heavy sight and slumped down on her couch.</p><p>'I'll take care of him Emma. Don't you worry.' 'I just....did I fail him? I was trusted by his parents to look after him yet it still came to this.' 'You haven't failed him at all. He's a fine young man with good morals. You taught him to be respectful and protect his friends, you taught him loyalty. Now let me take care of his powers.'</p><p>*</p><p>After hours of packing they drove over to the, apparently amazingly advanced fighter jet, X-jet. Per was anything but disappointed when he laid eyes on it. A large, obsidian black, shining spy plane looking jet. It was just like all those sci-fi movies. They loaded all his stuff on board and then came the difficult part...saying goodbye. Per turned to Emma and Joel, a clump forming in his throat. 'Well...this is it then...' 'Ya...Look before you go I just wanna say that I'm sorry.' 'Sorry for what?' 'I haven't been the best friend these last pasts months. I know I pretty much ignored you when you needed me.' 'Its ok...I was perhaps pushing you away...being confused and all.' They hugged before he turned to Emma. 'I know this is for the best...I'm proud of you. And I know Lisbeth and Gunnar would be proud to..' They both tried their best not to cry as they hugged each other goodbye. Forcing his legs to take every step up the ramp. With one last look at his home he went into the cockpit, door closing behind him.</p><p>'Ok strap in people. Next stop, Xavier institute!' The engines fired up and the jet took off into the night sky, the blue light from its engines eventually disappearing out of sight.</p><p>'He'll be fine you know. He's a tough bastard. The toughest guy I ever known.' 'I know....but that wont stop me from missing him..'</p><p>*</p><p>After a few hours of flying they arrived at the US, it was late in the afternoon as opposed to the middle of the night in Sweden. The sun was just going down, giving the sky a relaxing red color.</p><p>Still teenagers were outside playing around. Using their powers of course...</p><p>The jet landed in a underground base right beneath the institute. The others helped Per unload the boxes and transport them up an elevator to the mansion. Per was taken aback by the place. Paintings, statues and all manners of high class decor stood along the corridor walls. His room was large, had a nice balcony looking over the town in the distance. It also had two beds so much to his disappointment, knowing he had to share.</p><p>But he got a sense of relief when they moved one bed right next to his, creating a double bed. No way they would have him share it day 1. 'As per Emma's request this will be your very own room. You will be enrolled at Bayville high, the others can show you around. For now we take a few days for your jet lag to settle and to get to know the institute, meet your new housemates.' the others then left Per in his room. 'Welcome to the team dude.' Scott pat him the shoulder as he walked out.</p><p>'Dinner is in four minutes so you might wanna wait with unpacking, unless you already at home of course.' Jean stayed behind. 'Well I did. But I'm quite thirsty.' 'I'll show you to the kitchen.' As big as the place was it wasn't that difficult to find his way around. It was mostly corridors with the bedrooms and bathrooms. The rest were all downstairs. 'I know it can get a bit overwhelming but this place is really fun. I think you'll like it here.' 'I dunno. America and Sweden are so different from each other. How do I even fit in?' 'Just be yourself. The school we'll cover later...'</p><p>They reached the large room were they all ate. A large bunch of teenagers of all ages already filled every seat. Expect for one that Scott apparently saved for Jean. 'So I'll guess I take some water and get to my room then.' 'Don't you wanna socialize? I'm sure the others are eager to meet you.' 'I'm not really that fun I better..' Per stopped mid sentence, staring blankly forward. Jean was confused at first but then saw what distracted him. Near the corner sat the familiar short haired goth girl with white highlights and purple lipstick.</p><p>'Oh I see...Well you sure you don't wanna join us?' 'Well there's only one seat left and I already ate and I need to unpack and..' Jean grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her friends. 'Wait here I'll get a chair.' Per still didn't have time to argue as she placed it down right next to the gothic angel sitting there, sipping on her soup. Before he knew it he was sitting down, her gorgeous eyes looking right at him! 'Hey Rogue, this is Per. The one we got from Sweden.' 'Hi.' she said casually. 'He..hi..hello..' Idiot!! The very first words he says in front of a girl this hot was a completely failure to even say a simple greeting! Now she must think there's something wrong with him!</p><p>She didn't seem to care tough and just focused on her soup. Per in turn focused on his water, trying to keep his cool...or his embarrassment hidden..</p><p>Jean and Kitty was loving it tough. The guys either didn't notice or cared, focusing on their food. 'Mister smooth makes his move.' Kitty whispered to Jean, both trying to conceal their giggles. This place was going to be interesting to say the least...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Per felt as if he had difficulties settling in. As fantastic as the mansion was with all its amazing technology he spent most his time in his room, watching whatever was uploaded to The Tube on his gaming PC. The only other students he ever spoke to was Jean and sometimes Scott. Jean did her best to make him feel welcomed, trying to build a bridge between him and the rest.</p><p>Now at Friday Per was starting his first day at Bayville high. The high school (or gymnasium as its called in Sweden) back home wasn't that good and Bayville seemed pretty the same on the surface. The main difference was that they clearly put most of their budget towards sports. He heard that America loved sports but this really showed it clear as day. The students still had this unspoken hierarchy. The jocks, cheerleaders and hotties at the top. Then the normies, the ones who dressed differently like the goths. And the nerds and geeks at the bottom. Yup it was pretty much the same.. Well expect that Sweden, or any European country, didn't have cheerleaders.</p><p>The first thing he had to do was the meet the principal. A middle aged man named Kelly. He seem polite enough but there was...something about him. Something about that look in his eyes when he read that he was enrolled in the Xavier institute. After that he was handed his schedule and was sent off to class. 'Ok so....biology. Great....gross stuff..' the paper didn't say where it was tough. So either he went looking, hoping that if he ran late the teacher would give him a break as a new student. That or asking someone....Risk getting late then... He walked corridor to corridor checking every sign at every classroom. Math, science class, history, geography. Dear lord how big was this damn place? And the hallway was empty, classes had started already...dammit! Now he had to enter it midway, everyone would stare at him!</p><p>At long last he found it, biology. And the class was already five minutes in! He took some deep breaths and and double checked his schedule. Yup this was it..</p><p>And his biology book with pen and note block? Check.</p><p>Alright then... just one thing left..</p><p>*</p><p>The first half of the day went off but he hated getting late. The teacher introduced him before he could sit down, standing there with the whole class staring at him was...awful. Just terrible... he wanted to keep as low profile as possible. He learned that with teenagers, the less attention you draw to yourself the better you are off.</p><p>Now for the easy part of the day....lunch. When he got there the entire cafeteria was already filled. The sounds of talking, metal grazing against the porcelain plates and teenage desperation to advance their social status drummed against his ears. The lunch lady loaded up some of that bland, boring and frankly gross looking food on his plate and he was off to find a free seat. The only problem? They were all taken! Everywhere he looked there wasn't a single free table! And sitting next to strangers was a bad idea! He waltzed around looking, and feeling, like a lost puppy in a giant maze of big dogs.</p><p>He probably was looking like a complete fool and desperately hoped that someone would move soon so he could get a free spot. He just wanted to eat his boring looking lunch and be on his way.. damn high schools... 'Hey Per over here!' he looked over and saw the familiar face of Jean. He strolled over, trying to look as normal as possible. 'Hi Jean.' 'Hey sit here.' 'But the table is full..' she didn't seem concerned as she and Kurt moved a bit further away, making room between them. It seems as there was no room to protest so he placed his food there and grabbed a nearby free chair, sitting down between them. 'So hows your first day going?' 'Its ok. Nothing particular happening.' 'Just wait till you get to math. Miss Malcolm is like totally brutal!' Kitty warned him. The conversations between them went on as Per just sat there eating, barely speaking a word.</p><p>*</p><p>The day progressed roughly. Per constantly got lost between every class but somehow managed to make it on time.</p><p>Now the day was finally over and all he had to do was to get back to the institute. He was ready to conclude he didn't like it. It was a bunch of stuff he didn't need to learn. Seriously how many people would use physics in their life? He wasn't planning on ever becoming a scientist!</p><p>Sadly tough there was a problem...he lost his ticket.</p><p>No where in his locker nor his pockets was a ticket. And he had no other way to get to the institute. Ni bike, no drivers license. So how to get back? He could use his blue glow and run but that would attract to much attention. Walk normally? That seemed his only option but the institute was halfway across town. And he was unsure of the way...he knew the general direction but not the exact route. What a dilemma he found himself in. And on his first day to..</p><p>'Hi Per.' he almost flew into the air when he recognized that voice! Rogue! She was walking with her friend, a girl with purple hair all comped on one side. 'Hi Rogue.' Yes he actually managed to say a normal greeting!! 'You look lost mate.' 'Uh well i..' 'Uhh I forgot. Per this is Risty. Risty, Per. He recently moved in from Sweden.' 'Sweden huh? My family used to visit there! Lovely country really.' she spoke in a British accent.</p><p>'Uh thanks. Umm so..do any of you know where I can uhh.. buy buses?' 'Buy buses?' 'Uh I mean tickets! Bus tickets!' 'Right...if you need a ride you can come with us. I was going to drop of Rogue anyway.' 'Uh I uhhh..I don't wanna intrude!' 'Nonsense there's plenty of space in the back.' 'Well ok. Thanks.'</p><p>For most the ride it was just Risty and Rogue talking about...whatever they were talking about. Per didn't really pay attention. He mostly looked out the window, daydreaming about whatever his brain was thinking about. Until Risty knocked him out of trance. 'So Per what brought you to all the way to America?' 'Uh well...I guess I just wanted to see what its like here and I came across this institute.' 'Pretty similar here expect that I had to get my own place. Nothing as close to fancy as your place but it works.'</p><p>'To bad its getting kinda crowded. Hard to get any privacy.' Rogue muttered before realizing what she just said.</p><p>'Not that you are any problem Per! You're pretty quiet and doesn't make constant noise like others, you know..' 'Smooth..' She teased her friend over that mistake. A bit of awkward silence soon after but Misty managed to start up another conversation before they approached the institute.</p><p>At least he got back in decent time..</p><p>*</p><p>'Thanks Risty, see ya tomorrow.' Rogue said as she got out the car and walked up the stairs to the glass doors. When walking up the longer stairs inside to the second floor Rogue spoke to Per again. 'Hey Per about what I said in the car, I didn't mean anything bad about it. Its just most people here are just loud, wild and...well you get it.' 'Ya..' He did. He only had been there for three days and he saw the chaos that was regular here.</p><p>'Anyway I hope we're still cool right.' 'Ya sure. We're cool..' 'Good. Cause I do prefer your more quiet attitude to them really. Anyway I got homework so see you at dinner.'</p><p>She went into her room, vanishing from his sight when the door closed. He pretty much felt his heart go wild. She preferred him to them? She actually liked his quiet behavior?? forget the car that was gonna stick with him all night!! he tried to study that night, first day and already he had homework...bah!</p><p>But he couldn't focus. He just kept thinking back on Rogue, she was something else. She was just so cool! Her clothes, her demeanor, her accent. She was basically breathing cool!</p><p>.....oh no....</p><p>*</p><p>He could not believe it! Was he really falling for her? He had barely been there four days!! He could not allow himself to fall for a girl again. The last time he did she completely shattered his heart by calling him a looser and claiming no girl had standards that low! He never really quite got over it...</p><p>It was better to just stay away from girls completely. Much safer that way..</p><p>Even at dinner he couldn't focus straight. Only four days in? No it probably wasn't any crush..ya she was probably just hot and he was really shy. Ya that's it! Nothing personal at all.</p><p>Now he could finally relax and go back to eating his schnitzel in peace. Or he could until another plate dropped right next to him and what do you know! It was Rogue. She didn't say anything but just nodded her head as a casual greeting and went straight to eating. As he was trying to conceal his sudden blush, something that didn't hide from a certain red head and her shorter, brown haired ponytail friend. 'Oh my god..he's so shy!' 'I almost feel bad for him. We really shouldn't make fun of him, he's new and still trying to get to know everyone.'</p><p>'I know but still! Its kinda cute.' 'I'm sure he will grow more comfortable with everyone given time. For now I think its great that Rogue is spending time with him. Its clear that he has some difficulties approaching people. An obstacle he has to get over if he is to work with us as a team.' 'Way to go to make this all serious so sudden! Can't we at least keep a tiny amount of shyness? Common its adorable!' 'I really don't think we have a say in it Kitty.' Shadowcat merely sighted in response.</p><p>*</p><p>'Ok Per its time for you to meet the danger room.' 'Are you sure that's such a good idea professor? You know..given the name..' 'Its just a name Per. Its really a training room, built from the most cutting edge technology this world has to offer. We're going to give your powers a proper test and this is the safest place to do so.' the giant steel doors with a X carved into them opened up revealing a large, round room. 'Ok...its big.'</p><p>'We need lots of room for this type of training. Now I'm going to be monitoring the whole thing from the control room above. Make sure you listen in to ear piece for instructions. Now are there any question?' 'Ya. Why do I have to wear this outfit? It feels like a divers wetsuit!' 'Its the best uniform we can make while still keeping up with maintenance, this place isn't cheap you know.' Per entered the room. He started feeling nervous when the giant doors closed behind him, leaving him in there alone. 'Per, can you hear me?' Ororo's voice came trough the ear piece. 'Ya I can hear loud and clear.' 'Good, I'm putting up a target. Try to shoot it with your orange glow.' Suddenly a large metal wall with a target painted on it rose straight out of the floor. Just like i did back in Stockholm he focused on the orange glow and it surrounded his body. He fired it with relative ease, leaving a small scorch mark on it. 'Good. Now try a bigger blast.' He fired a bigger blast scorching the whole target sign. 'Readings are looking good. Now lets try a different glow.' instead of a target a steel box rose from the ground. 'Now blast it with the white one.' He did it and at the speed of a bullet it flew across the room and smashed against the titanium wall, bending it till half its size. Per jumped at it, not ready for just how...powerful those glows are.</p><p>'Ok nice work. By the look of your reaction we need to work on your self control, pretty standard for everyone here.'</p><p>Then a couple of weights appeared. 'Now lets the blue one. Just lift them one by one.' he lifted most of them easily. With the final three he struggled and the final one barely left the ground. That was until his blue glowed brighter and he suddenly held it over his head. 'Interesting. He can adjust the amount of power he puts into every glow.' 'Yes Ororo you're right. Its no wonder Mystique wanted him so badly. He's powerful, I fear that Mystique wont give up so easily. And then there's Magneto to count for...' 'Perhaps, but he has been quiet for a long time now.' She turned back to the screen and put up another target.</p><p>'Now is there any other color you can use?' Per remembered seeing both pink and red and so decided to try red...only for nothing to happen. 'What's wrong? Why isn't anything happening?' 'Nothings wrong Per I can see your eyes glow red from here. We'll figure out what it does later.'</p><p>Per then fired a pink one. Not much happened expect that it surrounded the target. 'Ok can't do anything else with that. No idea what it does.' 'Then lets try the pink one on a moving target.' a drone came out the wall and flew left and right at a slow pace. When the pink glow hit it the drone suddenly stopped. It completely froze midair. 'Interesting. The pink one seems to create some sort of stasis field. Say how difficult is it to keep up?' 'Not much. I have to focus on it but its not difficult or anything.' 'Alright you can release it now. Any other color?'</p><p>Per searched around but didn't find anything. Or felt....whatever it was called..</p><p>'Ok that seems to be all of them then. Lets run some basic practice runs to help you get hang of your powers.'</p><p>For the remaining two hours Per trained. Targets of all kinds flew in every direction while others were set aflame. After the training was done he could barely stand up. 'Ok that will it for tonight, great job down there.' Per didn't answer and just lumped back to his room, his body screaming to lie down.</p><p>Safe to say he slept well that night.</p><p>*</p><p>The next day wasn't any easier. Apparently instead of relaxing during weekends they trained. And this Logan character, apparently code named Wolverine, was putting them up for a training session where they had to deflect incoming projectiles.</p><p>Most of them failed of course. Like that blond guy who called himself cannonball, cause of his power to launch himself forward like a cannonball, wasn't particularly useful in blocking stuff. But another student, a short girl code named Magma did an amazing job by launching entire balls made of molten lava straight out of her hands. It seemed like it was easy to learn everyone's strength and weaknesses here..</p><p>'That's good. Now new guy, you're up!'</p><p>He stood on the spot and prepared himself for impact.</p><p>'Fire away Rogue.' she pressed the button and the small red plastic balls came flying at high speed. He barely managed to fire any glow before a bunch of them hit him straight on and before he knew it, he was on the ground faster than anyone else. His humiliation was only increased by the sound of someone saying "ouch" in a rather gleeful tone.</p><p>'Failed again...no surprise.' 'Your reflexes are to slow new guy. You gotta act fast. If this were a real battle you'd be dead or captured now.' 'They move to fast! I can't keep up with that many at once!' 'Then don't! There's more than one way to use a power and got a bunch of them. Get creative!' Then he turned back to Rogue. 'Again.' But what could he use?! it was to fast to hit in the air so...</p><p>When Rogue pressed the button and the balls went flying again he surrounded himself with the white glow like he did back in the warehouse. The balls were all deflected in every direction, most the X-men there jumped to the ground in cover. The balls landed in bushes, flew up in the trees and one even flew so far it cracked one of the windows of the mansion...halfway across the gigantic yard! 'That's better! Quick thinking is gonna safe your life out there! Now ice cube, you're up!'</p><p>The session went on as they kept stepping up one by one until all of them had blocked projectiles three times each. When Per learned that he could use his powers as a full body shield he started to realize that perhaps he had a bit more potential than he first figured. <em>"Get creative" </em>Logan's words echoed in his head. What other tactics could he use? Just in how many ways could he shape that glow of his?</p><p>It was getting close to lunch time when they finished and he planned on spending his afternoon figuring out new strategies. If that brotherhood came after him again he needed to do better. He couldn't rely on taking them by surprise like the first time.</p><p>*</p><p>Well as it turned out he could shape it any way he wanted.</p><p>He currently had a white glow slithering in the air like a snake around the room. He was however careful to not let it touch anything or else said object was gonna fly across the room, probably break it even. From that evening onward he practised using his power in private. Mostly small stuff like floating, glow snakes and then turning it to all kinds of shapes. Then he started using it in the woods around the mansion, pushing sticks up in the air so on. As the days passed with their brutal training sessions he got better. He grew more comfortable with it he, for the first time in years, felt as if he wasn't a walking bomb. He felt like he was gaining control. But despite how good he got there was still one question left. What did the red one do? No matter how many times he used it all seemed to do was changing his eye color. <em>'Of course you can't figure it out I mean just look at you! A monkey can figure out more stuff than you!'</em></p><p>And in a blink of an eye his good mood was ruined....If only he hadn't approached her that day...'Per!' he almost flew out his chair and looked over to see Kurt standing there. 'You alright man? It looked like were on a different planet.' 'Ya...I'm fine..' 'Alright...just wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch.' 'Uhh ya.. sure lets go.'</p><p>*</p><p>As usual Per didn't really speak but listened in to the others.</p><p>'Why can't just Duncan take his head below the clouds for just once?' 'Can't you just drop it Scott? It was just a tennis match!'</p><p>'Its his attitude that bugs me! He's a terrible winner!' 'And you're a terrible looser Scott. Just let it go.'</p><p>He remembered when he and Joel used to have discussions like this. Some part of Per wanted to join in but he never knew what to say. Being the quiet weirdo had already become his thing. Or perhaps the quiet outsider...</p><p>'Well clocks ticking we're better get to class.' they all got up and left to endure the rest the of the day.</p><p>*</p><p>He couldn't find anyone and missed the buss so this day Per had no choice but to walk back.</p><p>The road took him trough a park. A quiet park with very little people. It was rather peaceful, serene even. It gave him some time to think. Time to think about his choice to come here. Sure he did learn how to use his powers but what else? Even as much as the others tried he still couldn't connect with them. He never joined in on conversations and never hung out with anyone after school but stayed in his room when they didn't train. Maybe his stay was to be shorter than planned? Maybe once he had full control he could go the rest of his life simply not using it? He was after all as much as an outsider here as back home. Probably even more so with his nationality.</p><p>'Hey watch it!' he looked up as he bumped into someone. To his dread it was Lance. The brotherhood mutant with the power to create vibrations. Probably why they called him avalanche..</p><p>'Oh sorry..' he tried to walk past but was stopped.</p><p>'Sorry is all I get huh? I think I deserve a bit more. Like payment for collateral damage?' 'You kidding right? For that?'</p><p>'I mean so that I don't create collateral damage!' he slightly shook the ground around them as a warning. Per however was done dealing with people like him. 'I beat you once fishbowl and I can do it again.' 'You don't have the X-freaks to help you out this time!' then the shaking suddenly got much more intense and he tripped onto the ground. He tried getting up but couldn't hold his balance. Even if it seemed like the whole world around him was shaking he still saw Lance's smug smile staring down at him. That was it! If he wanted a fight then he got one! Using his blue glow he got enough strength to stand up and grabbed Lance by his collar and lifted him off the ground. He threw him over his shoulder right into a ditch with minimum effort. 'For a guy named avalanche you're surprisingly easy to beat.' he merely grunted in anger and retaliated. The ground broke and flew upwards from below Per, throwing back over a park bench. 'And you were saying??' the shaking grew so intense one of the trees came loose and started falling right above him! In a flash of white light the tree flew right back again and crashed on its other side instead before it crushed Per completely.</p><p>The bench broke to pieces with another white flash busted straight trough it, hitting Lance and slamming him into a tree.</p><p>When Per quickly got up he discovered Lance laying there against it, groaning in pain. He seemed dizzy by the impact, signaling his victory. He had just single handedly won his first mutant battle... Well his second but this was his first solo victory! His victory was short lived when a couple of voices came from the side. 'What did you do to him?!' it was his friends. The giant Blob, the foul smelling Toad and arrogant Quicksilver. 'Oh boy..' 'Think you can just attack one of the brotherhood and get away with it?' 'He attacked first. I was just defending myself!' 'Well I still thin you need a good smashing!' Blob charged towards him but was pushed back when Per put up a large shield of white glow around him. 'Just try to touch me now! I dare you!' but none of them managed to pierce the shield. Blob managed to get inside and pushing full with his super strength slowly approached him. Per pushed back with an energy blast, throwing him far back. 'Anyone else wanna try breaching my barrier? How about you fast boy?' his mocking didn't work when another mini avalanche knocked him off his feet and the barrier disappeared. He looked up to see the smirking face of all four of them. 'Oh...umm...wanna talk about it?' 'Ya. I pastify you! Talking done!' he grabbed Per and held him above his head. 'Pastify isn't even a real word Blob!' 'Just whats he gonna be when I'm trough with him!'</p><p>In a growing desperate willingness to escape before he was "pastyfied" he turned on his orange glow. Blob screamed in pain as his hands were burned and he had to let go. But before his could do anything else something knocked him from behind. Then another punch out of nowhere, then another one. 'Lets see you glow it up now!' damn his superspeed!</p><p>But just as he put it up again Lance's avalanche knocked him down again. No matter how he tried to fight back he was assaulted with constant barrages of punches, earthquakes and slime balls. Not to mention one push from Blob sent him flying in air, doing a an entire backwards tumble before landing on his front. 'Whats the matter Swede? Where's that tough attitude now?' Pietro was right. There was no way he could win against all of them at once! What was he supposed to do??</p><p><em>'Get creative!' </em>Creative? Lets see he had four powers, and one yet to be figured out, against four of them.</p><p>But they countered everything he did! Expect...</p><p>Just as Quicksilver was about to attack again he was suddenly encased in purple light and stood there, paralyzed completely.</p><p>'Pietro? ..What's going on? What's this weird light?!'</p><p>As those morons were distracted Per used his orange glow and focusing it around his arm. With its crazy heat he sliced straight trough a tree, leaving a glowing burn mark as it suddenly fell right at them. Blob caught but quickly Per jumped on the tree and sliced it again. The upper portion fell on Blob's head, knocking him onto the ground.</p><p>Toad's tongue grabbed Per's arm but using his blue glow he turned it against him by grabbing on an swinging Toad around in the air before throwing onto a confused Quicksilver.</p><p>Then with quick reflexes and a super jump he flew up in the air when Lance tried another earthquake at him but it couldn't effect him in the air. He knocked down Lance as he landed and jumped away again, avoiding a rampaging Blob. He quickly moved in between trees to evade his punches. Trees fell down left and right everywhere he went, crashing into him and turning the park into a disaster. Eventually they reached an opening where a pissed of, branch covered Blob cornered him.</p><p>'That is it!! you're toast glow boy!' Per then thought of another plan seeing his unusually short legs for such a large body..</p><p>Blob charged at him and Per threw a wave of white glow along the ground. Immediately he fell face down and was dragged back along the ground. Blob flew away along the ground with the fallen trees till Per turned the wave upwards, throwing them up in the air. Blob landed in a pile of broken trees and had yet more landed on top of him.</p><p>'Is this all the brotherhood can do?! No wonder everyone signs on with the X-men instead!' Quicksilver charged at him again but stepped yet onto another trap. The silver force energy was circling around Per and Pietro was caught in it before he noticed in his rush. He spun around out of control and was then thrown away, rolling and dragging along the ground till he stopped in front of some very familiar boots.</p><p>'Wow...you guys are kinda weak actually. I mean do you really have this much trouble against a newbie?' 'I agree. This is pathetic Pietro.' a female voice spoke. Per turned to see a short, black haired girl with red along the back and sides. She wore some kind of red one piece with a long dark red coat and long black combat boots with lots of metal pieces attached.</p><p>'And you are?' 'The name's Wanda. I'm something of the brotherhoods scarlet witch.' 'Wouldn't expect a group with a name like the brotherhood to have a female member...or considering your leader maybe that does makes sense..'</p><p>'Look Wanda this guy is crazy powerful! He's got this insane glowing and...' 'WANDA! Sweetcakes you came back!!' Toad jumped at her overjoyed only to be swatted aside like a fly.</p><p>Clearly she was a mutant as well, and not like the others..</p><p>'I'm sort of half member really. I don't like taking orders...or playing mutant with these losers.' 'So not planning on getting involved in? That works for me.' 'I never said that. Mystique made me and offer I can't refuse. An offer that involves me bringing you in!' Per was suddenly encased in a blue light, and it wasn't his own! He was lifted of the ground and with a small hand gesture he was thrown towards her. He flew right past her by only a few centimeters and right into some bushes.</p><p>He struggled but eventually got out of them, spitting out a few leaves that got into his mouth. 'Ok....you're tough..but I can play that to!' he fired of a beam if white glow but to his shock he suddenly bent upwards and flew right back at him. He only barely managed to jump out of the way as his own energy tore up ground as it landed. He tried again only for it to move on its own again. Why was this happening?? he changed tactic and charged at her with blue energy only for it to suddenly stop and couldn't reactivate it. Then he saw her hands glowing. Was she really controlling HIS powers??!</p><p>Then she merely pointed a finger at him and suddenly his blue glow started on its own but he lost control of his own body while it was active! He was thrown from place to place, was spun in the air and was completely at her mercy.</p><p>Eventually he was held upside down in front of her. 'YA! GO WANDA SHOW HIM WHOS..' 'Shut it Toad!' 'Ok...'</p><p>She stared him straight into his eyes, standing only a few centimeters apart. 'Surrender, I don't wanna have to hurt you...but I will if you make me...'</p><p>She was going to hand him over to Mystique! And he couldn't do anything to defend against her!! How do you fight someone who uses your own power against you??</p><p>She turned him back in the right side, head upwards, and started walking. Him just floating behind her unable to break free. This was it! He lost! It was all over now! Unless...</p><p>Well he didn't really have any choice here... Right in his desperation he activated his red glow..</p><p>*</p><p>Scott was driving to the institute with Jean, Kurt and Evan. Well until they saw a sudden appearance of smoke rising from the park. 'What is that??' 'Lets go see if we can help!' he quickly turned and sped towards the smoke. The honks of angry drivers sounded all around them.</p><p>*</p><p>Wanda was suddenly taken aback when he broke her hold over him. In the seconds of confusion Per threw her back with a white blast. She crashed on the ground, still processing on what just happened. The rest of the brotherhood just stood there with their jaws hanging and eyes staring wide. 'He...he...he just....' Now he finally realized what the red glow did! It canceled other mutant powers! Now perhaps he had a fighting chance. She slowly stood up and brushed of the dirt and stared him down. 'So...you're pretty tough.' they stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Readying themselves to to strike at a seconds notice. What surprised him was a sudden smile creeping up on her. 'Finally a challenge.' Then the ground rose around her, forming two large serpent heads that headed straight towards him! Per put up a white barrier around him. The dirt snakes tore to pieces as they clashed against it, earth and rocks flying everywhere. Per then retaliated by firing a wave of orange along the grass covered ground creating a fire wave heading directly towards her. She just lifted her hand and the flames shot straight up in the air as if running into a wall.</p><p>She lifted the broken logs in the air and aimed them towards him. 'Oh no..' just as predicted they shot straight towards him. He made a orange barrier as strong as he could between them. The logs that fell trough were instantly turned to ashes and rained down on the burning ground between them. The other ones crashed all around him, thankfully still to far to hit him.</p><p>By now the entire park was torn from the very ground, some of it burning and smoke spreading all around them not to mention the sheer amounts of remains of broken trees.</p><p>Their battle was interrupted with a sudden red beam almost hitting her. She barely managed to block in time, her feet dragging along the ground. 'The entire brotherhood against one X-men? Big mistake!' Wanda looked up to see helicopters in the far distance. 'Actually, your friend did extremely well. Even against me.' she looked over to Per.</p><p>'We'll have to settle this another day Glow. Until then..' she gave him a last smirk before vanishing in the smoke.</p><p>'Ok no time wait around. Lets move!' they fled the scene just in time to get away from the approaching firefighters and police, leaving a completely ruined city park behind them.</p><p>*</p><p>'I see. So that's what happened.' Xavier answered in a rather concerned tone. 'Ya. I'm sorry but I really was just defending myself! I didn't wanna fight them in the first place!'</p><p>'I know Per, I know. I'm just asking you to be careful. The world just isn't ready to face the fact that mutants walk around them and we got dangerously close to discovery with that battle in the park.' 'Not to mention you almost started a forest fire.' Ororo added on. 'I panicked! Have you seen what that Wanda girl can do?!' 'Yes we're familiar with her abilities. Fortunately, and conveniently, no human was at the park when it happened.'</p><p>'You saying this was planned?' 'I do. Mystique most likely set this all up somehow and had Wanda standing by just in case the other four failed. Fortunately it seems everyone severally underestimated you. Even us.' 'We all knew you were powerful but to fight off the entire brotherhood? And Wanda of all people to bot? How did you do it?' 'I took Logan's sage advice. I got creative.' Logan merely smirked in approval of that comment. 'It would seem so indeed. I believe everyone will feel better knowing we have someone capable of countering Wanda's unique powers. For now we have to stay away from the Bayville park, most likely for a very long time. We don't wanna give the law enforcement any ideas after all...'</p><p>'Great...now I'd like to go to bed early....my body hurts by just moving and I'm to tired to think.' 'Alright then take the afternoon off, cya at dinner Glow.' The blue furred mutant named Beast told him. After Per left the office Ororo turned back to the professor, serious concern written all over her face.</p><p>'This sends a bad message Charles. Mystique clearly wont stop at anything to get the boy.' 'I agree. He's in grave danger and we need to deal with her quickly.' 'I have a couple of suggestions.' Logan took out his claws clearly stating what me meant. 'I don't think that's the best approach. She probably has a defence plan for an attack by us. Not to mention we don't need a repeat of the park and risk exposing us.'</p><p>'Then lets hit them stealthy! We can't just sit around and wait for them to come to us!' 'No Logan. No we can't...'</p><p>*</p><p>Per could pretty much only focus on sore he felt after that battle. This Wanda character....She was gonna be trouble. Really big trouble...and then there's Mystique that can be literally anyone on earth! Who's to say she that she wasn't spying on him in school? How to discover someone like that?</p><p>Maybe he could use his red glow on others? Like cancel her shape shifting and force her to enter her real form? He would have to try it out later with his instructors. For now he would try to rest trough his bruises. Or he was until he heard a knock on the door...</p><p>Working trough the pain he lumped over to the door. He was slightly surprised to see Jean standing there with a plate of food levitating in the air. 'Hey Per, I figured you shouldn't go hungry tonight because of some bruises.' 'Thanks.' he moved aside and let her in. She placed it on his desk and took a short look around. 'Nice posters. Are you ok btw?' 'Besides barely capable of moving? I'm fine.' 'Well that's good.. But I'm quite worried about you. You were on your own against all of them, must have been scary.' 'Well it did work out.' 'It did but still. You shouldn't have to face them alone. You're one of us now and we always watch each others backs.' she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'For now on I'll drive you.' 'I don't wanna be a inconvenience!' 'You're not! Besides with Mystique out for you it will make me feel better to if you have at least someone there to back you up.' she walked out and turned to him a last time. 'I'll check up on you later to return that plate. Take it easy now.' she closed the door behind her leaving him alone in that room again. He didn't know what to say... she really seemed to care about him..but why? Why did she care that strongly? Why concern herself with his safety? What made him worth that effort?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Ok now lets try this theory of yours.' Per fired up his red glow and held on to Ororo's shoulder. She lifted her hands in the air and....nothing. 'I can't. Its like my powers suddenly vanished.' 'It seems you're right Per. The red glow does indeed cancel other peoples powers. The question is, does it only apply to other mutants or does it cancel other powers to?' Xavier questioned from the controls of the danger room.</p><p>'Other powers?' 'I don't know if you seen the news but there are more than just mutants walking the earth as the Nevada desert discovered just last year.' 'Charles you mean that thunder god don't you?' 'Indeed I do. I already confirmed with cerebro that he isn't a mutant or he would be seeing clearer than anyone right about now. However back to the topic at hand we may find out another day whatever the red glow will work on beings like him or not. For now we got a nice counter for the stronger, more advanced mutants out there. And that's a good sign. For now get changed, schools starting soon.'</p><p>*</p><p>At lunch the others questioned him about it and while it was good news they did feel a bit unnerved by the possibility of their powers being canceled out. 'That's scary dude, I'm just glad you're on our side.' Kurt commented. 'Well look at it like this. We already got one that absorbs powers long before Per joined and it saved us plenty of times.' Jean reassured them.</p><p>'That's right, there's nothing to worry about. The brotherhood and Magneto's team. Now THEY are the ones who should be afraid now that we got our own super mutant.' Scott did feel a sense of pride over the X-men now. No longer did they have to fear Wanda who once single handedly beat all of them herself.</p><p>Per however wasn't feeling so reassured. He knew that Mystique still wouldn't give up and now, knowing that raw power wouldn't work she would try other ways. And being a sneaky shapeshifter....well that didn't help calm his paranoia.</p><p>Trough the whole day he constantly looked around him. Watched every student, every bird, Mystique could be anywhere. Be anyone!</p><p>The rest of the day went on as normal. Unsurprisingly he didn't see a single sign of Mystique and as promised Jean drove him back on her SUV. 'You look like you have something on your mind.' 'Ya..perhaps.' 'Wanna talk about it?' 'Its just this whole Mystique thing. She can be anyone right? Including every animal on the planet?' 'Yes..' 'Well how do I know when she's spying? When she's planning her next kidnap attempt?' 'I dunno. But she wont dare anything when you're not alone. And especially not at school with hundreds of witnesses.' 'After the park I'm not sure if there really is a limit she's unwilling to cross.' 'Well how about we start working out strategies of our own when we get back? She's clever but not unstoppable, I'm sure there's some way to counter her.' 'Well its not gonna be difficult.' 'Everything worth doing is.'</p><p>*</p><p>'I HAD IT WITH THE X FREAKS!!' the entire brotherhood house shook violently because of a rampaging avalanche. Shelves fell on the floor and furniture constantly moved around the rooms, one couch even falling out the window. 'Lance ! calm down!!' Pietro yelled while dodging flying furniture. 'SCREW THAT!! IM DONE TAKING THIS!!' then his power suddenly shut down and a irritated Wanda stood by the doorway. 'You know what Mystique thinks about you destroying her house.' 'The real reason you slobs lost is cause you can't fight properly!' Mystique suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 'The X-men trains constantly! Honing their skills and practising strategies! All you boys do all day is lazying around my house! Well that stops now.. While I'm gone I expect all of you to train as well!' 'Train?! err you sure about..' 'Quiet Toad!! I don't have time to train you lazy slobs as my roll demands me staying out on the field for extended periods of time so while I'm gone Wanda is in charge!' they all suddenly looked at her nervously.</p><p>'Wanda? You sure?' 'Do you have a problem with that brother??' 'NO! Not at all! In fact I like it! Great plan!' 'So glad you approve Pietro. Now she's the only one who's ever received training in this group so I expect you all to follow her orders as you do mine! Now I have some more intelligence gathering to do so I suggest you get started.' Mystique turned to a raven and flew out the broken window.</p><p>'Alright boys get out on the backyard! Its time to whip you lazy slobs into shape..'</p><p>*</p><p>The students lined up in the yard, X uniforms put on and ready for action, for this time Beast led the session. 'Ok people we will divide you into teams. One by one you will work together get trough the course by completing two tasks. One: Get the key from the steel box at the end of this road.' he pointed to the gravel road leading into the forest looking area. 'Task number two: reach the river connecting to the big lake! There's a boat there which the key will unlock. Use it to reach the floating platform. You will complete the challenge when you get the flag on it. Expect plenty of surprises along the way.</p><p>Remember to not leave your team mates behind or you automatically disqualify. Now first team line up as i call your names. Magma! Wolfsbane! Glow!' Per moved in front of the others together with the short Brazilian girl and a even younger looking short red haired girl with two pigtails.</p><p>Remember to stick together and be prepared for anything. Now get ready! Get set! GO!' all three started running towards the trees in the distance but didn't get half way before turrets came out the ground and started firing. Per was quick to put up a white barrier around them which gave them a straight route towards the next the area. 'Well that's just great! Give the most convenient mutant to the first team!' the blond/orange haired haired guy called Berzeker complained. 'You will just have to solve it in a different way.'</p><p>*</p><p>It didn't get any easier when they reached the woods. A large whole opened up underneath them and closed above them.</p><p>'Great! Now what?!' 'I can melt us trough but we still need a way up.' Magma stated. 'I can handle that, hurry up.' Per said as the pitch black whole was suddenly lit up by Magma's mutant form, her body turned to a burning orange mass with fire for hair. Her extreme heat blast melted straight trough the door, showing the blue sky again. 'Brace yourselves!' Per then launched them in the air with his white glow. The landing was rough and as soon as they hit the ground there were assaulted by yellow stun lasers that he couldn't reflect with his glow.</p><p>They threw themselves off the road, taking cover behind the trees. 'Well this is great! Where are they even coming from?!' 'Treetops! Guess we're now fighting our way trough!'</p><p>Per used his blue glow and jumped straight up to the top of his cover tree and kicked down one of the turrets. Then he jumped for the next one, and the next.</p><p>Rahne, Wolfsbane, turned into her half wolf form and climbed up, joining Per in taking down the turrets.</p><p>When the road slightly cleared Magma could finally move from her position and they headed for the key. But then out of nowhere a red beam appeared. Wolfsbane just barely managed throw herself at Magma and get her out of the way in time. All three hid in some bushes out of sight. 'So now we're going up against Scott? Can any of you two take him down from a range?' she whispered to her teammates. 'Not without knowing where he is first. And he already got us in sight so we can't leave this position without being blasted.' Per whispered back.</p><p>'Wolfsbane, can you go full form and sniff him out?' Magma suggested. 'I'll try.' she turned into a fox colored wolf and started sniffing the air.</p><p>*</p><p>Scott waited from his sniping position as agreed. He knew which area they hid in but he couldn't hit them from there. To many trees, leaves and rocks in the way. But he did have them pinned, just how would they get trough this he wondered..</p><p>Then unexpected Per flew out from his position in blue glow and blasted white towards his position. He didn't hit but plenty of twigs and earth flew all around him. Scott fired back, Per was difficult to hit while the blue glow increased his speed and agility but Per wasn't having an easier time dodging it, eventually getting hit and flying backwards.</p><p>'Nice try Per, but not quite good enough..'</p><p>But he didn't realize their strategy before it was to late because Wolfsbane had already snuck up behind him in wolf form and then turned to her half form, lifting him in the air and tossing him aside.</p><p>With Scott now neutralized it was a clear road to the key. They grabbed it off the metal wall in the middle of the small clearing and ran for the nearby steep cliffs. One they got there they saw the small, road cut out of the rock, leading down to the water where the boat waited.</p><p>'Ok...so what kind of traps can we expect here?' 'I'll bet something that will knock us off the road.' 'Then how about we make our own way down?'</p><p>Magma entered her mutant form again and melted the rock, forming a slide all the way down.</p><p>'Great, now we just have the molten hot rock to deal with.' 'I thought of that to. Glow, if you would..'</p><p>Per's white glow went down all the way and turned up to the side at the bottom. 'Are you sure about this?' 'Any other idea Wolf?' she didn't answer and went down the glow slide. When she reached the bottom it threw her off the side, landing straight into the boat. 'Ouch...I'm not doing that again..'</p><p>Then Magma came after her with Per last. 'Ok we just skipped one or two traps and we're on the boat. Now for the last push!' Magma said as she powered it up, burned the rope off and drew away to the metal platform. But when they left the river canyon and went out to more open water a giant wave suddenly appeared in front of them.</p><p>'Oh boy that's a big one!!' Per severed the wave in half with his white glow and their boat passed in between them with ease. All the while from the air Jean looked on with pride. He really was learning quickly.</p><p>But out of nowhere a storm appeared, lighting struck down randomly around them and the strong winds created aggressive wave crashing into the boat.</p><p>Per's white glow shield protected them to an extend but it still wiggled and shook, constantly pushing their balance.</p><p>'Can't you make the shield a little bigger or something?' 'Its next to impossible to focus in this storm!' the boat was hit to hard and Per suddenly overboard, crashing into the stormy water. As he started to regain conciseness and realizing what was happening something grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the surface. When above water Magma helped them both back on the boat. Per coughed up water and looked to his team mates. 'Thanks..' 'Don't mention it.' they kept driving towards the platform and to their dread a tornado suddenly rose around it, preventing them to go any further. 'Now what?!'</p><p>'Per can you do something again?' 'I'll try...'</p><p>He held on to both girls and surrounding them in a white flash, firing them straight trough the tornado. Yet another rough landing but they now stood on the platform, the water spinning wildly around them. But it disappeared once they removed the X flag and Storm flew down to them.</p><p>'Fantastic work you three! You all really surpassed our expectations! And good on you girls for not leaving your team mate behind. Now back to the beach, you all earned an evening off.' the three exchanged high fives and went back.</p><p>When they reached the mansion they held the flag, as well as their heads, high and proud, gleefully showing their victory.</p><p>'Watch and learn people and you might keep up with us.'</p><p>'Don't celebrate yet Amara. We're up next, I don't blame you if you feel nervous.' Iceman bragged while standing with Cannonball and Berzeker.</p><p>However they didn't pass...not did the team after them.</p><p>In fact the first team was the only ones who passed the ridiculously difficult test. The instructors did expect it after all, the main lesson was going up against unbelievably difficult odds and trying to work out solutions as a team.</p><p>Xavier, Storm and Beast looked over the footage and saw that Per played the vital roll in their victory. 'His diverse powers is clearly capable of handling most situations. But what surprises me the most is the speed on which he is learning.' The professor analyzed their every move. 'Even faster than Scott and Jean when they first arrived. Charles I think he's ready for field missions soon. We just need to run a few more tests before we ship him out.' 'I agree Ororo, that's not what worries me. We have yet to find a way to counteract Mystique completely and that might be vital while outside these walls.'</p><p>'Professor I might have an idea. Either Cerebro or any psychic can't detect her right?' 'Well Cerebro can't. Psychic mutants like myself could but its difficult. She's advanced far enough to disguise her presence.' 'Well there's one thing she can't change, her smell. What if we go for that?' 'A hand held device that detects smells at range? It could work, good thinking McCoy. We only have two members who can track by scent and I'm not to keen to send Rahne up against Mystique so Logan will go. First I just need to invent something that can capture ones scent.'</p><p>*</p><p>'It was pretty amazing what you did out there today Per.' 'Oh it was nothing.' 'Nothing?! you did like seventy percent of the work out there! And we would never have gotten past the tornado without you.' Amara's praise did embarrass him a bit. Like he knew how useful he was thanks to the rather long range of power and the many ways he could use each one but still. This kind of attention wasn't something he was used to.</p><p>'Well we would have reached the water if these two had listened closer.' Bob complained. 'And I said no one made you leader! Plus it was your ice that kept tripping us over on the very first part!' 'A said to sled across it!' 'What you boys lack is teamwork. Take a page from the first group.' 'What we lacked was a glowing powerhouse capable of humiliating five mutants at once!' 'Uhh..' 'Don't put this all him! Per is smart in how he uses his powers I saw it first hand! Its like Logan said, get creative!' 'I'm always creative!' 'You're always hot headed!...which is kind of ironic.'</p><p>Per just left them to their argument, not wanting any part of it.</p><p>'Well next time I'm taking Per on my team anyway!' he heard Jubilee saying as he was cleaning his plate and left it in the dishwasher. Yup...he wasn't used to this and he doubted he would ever get.</p><p>All this was so confusing to him. To go from being useless to suddenly the center of attention? It was all so...overwhelming..</p><p>*</p><p>'Ok Logan this device will scan and record any scent it comes in contact with. But it doesn't help identify the name or origin of said smell so its up to you, who can identify them naturally to get it.' Charles handed it over to him. 'I got it Charles. I'll see you after sunrise.' he put on his head cover of the suit and walked over to his mission bike. Hopefully Mystique wasn't at home tonight..</p><p>The bike drew past the automatic gate and out on the open road straight towards the brotherhoods house.</p><p>*</p><p>It was midnight and the lights was still on. The brotherhood was still awake and mucking about in the house not to Wolverine's surprise. They probably didn't care for sleep schedules. He snuck up to the window and listened in. So far he heard three voices. Blob, Toad and Quicksilver talking about some pizza place that they thought overcharged them.</p><p>He snuck around to another window and in the kitchen he spotted Avalanche getting some water and last was Scarlet witch upstairs reading. Mystique wasn't anywhere to be found but their backyard was a mess. The ground was torn up, broken trees laid everywhere. It was like a mutant battle zone but the house remained spotless. Well not any battle made spots...</p><p>Mystique wasn't anywhere to be seen and that gave him the opening he hoped for.. he climbed up a nearby tree on the front yard and saw a much larger bedroom than the others with far better decor. Mystique, without a doubt..</p><p>Attaching a metal piece to the tree and shooting a line over the ground to their roof gave him direct access to her window. By attaching yet another line from his belt he gently moved over to it and picket open her window from the outside using small tools attached to his belt.</p><p>Once inside he had to move fast in case she came back. The bed was first but it didn't smell as strong as he hoped. She must have change her sheets rather frequently..</p><p>And the wardrobe wasn't any better obviously, all clean and well taken care of clothes. He heard someone coming and quickly jumped behind the bed. Once the door opened he smelled immediately who it was. Toad...That stench was obvious several miles across!</p><p>'Why do I always gotta do Mystique's laundry! Its her own clothes and don't the others think I haven't got better things to do?? Man I get no respect around here!' he constantly complained when he went for the blue laundry basked. That was it! He couldn't let Toad wash it all! He needed that..unfortunately.</p><p>Before Toad could react Wolverine jumped up behind him. Held his arm around his mouth so he couldn't scream and jammed a tranquilizer in his neck. Toad passed out almost immediately and was gently let down on the floor.</p><p>Once he was out he removed the dart, no leaving any traces behind! The basked with her unwashed clothes really had her stench all over them! He held the device to them and immediately it began analyzing. After about thirty nervous seconds a green text with "smell confirmed" appeared on the small screen. He put it back on his belt, climbed out, sealed the window and removed the lines. Once all traces were gone he vanished into the woods around the house. Mission successful.</p><p>*</p><p>Now when they had Mystique's smell came the long part. For Charles to invent the detector, a somewhat more complex device than the scanner. In the meantime Storm volunteered to personally train Per for field missions. At early morning they were in the training room and he arrived right on queue.</p><p>'Ah good you're just in time.' 'Where are the others?' 'It will be just the two of us this time. You will be running a test called stormcatcher.' Around them the whole room changed into a dark corridor, the walls looking like they were built from pixels and the ceiling pitch black.</p><p>'The point of this test to protect me until we reach the end of the corridor.' 'Let me guess. Its gonna be harder than it sounds.' 'Your PERception is impressive.' '.....Lets just go...'</p><p>They started calmly walking across the corridor with nothing happening at first. But in an instant robotic arms shot out the walls and grabbed Storm by her arms and ankles. Focusing his orange glow he melted trough them so precise it was basically cutting trough them. 'You have quick reflexes, good.' they kept moving till the floor opened up underneath Per and tried to trap him. He was however quick to throw himself up again only to be met with a smokescreen. 'Unbelievable. Ok Storm where are you?' 'Over here.' 'OK keep talking. Hows the weather?' 'Whatever I want it to be. Right now i believe its going to be pretty cloudy today.' Per then found Storm right outside the fog.</p><p>'Well done, keeping me talking to locate me by sound. I was worried since you only joined after we covered smokescreen.'</p><p>They kept walking a bit further till drones flew out the walls and started firing lasers. Per stopped all six with his purple glow for a quick seconds before creating a wall of white glow that separated into two that crushed them against the walls.</p><p>The final trap was a much larger while with spikes along the way to the finishing line. 'Ok Per, now you have to take both of us across. Plan your strategy carefully.' His first thought was carrying them across on white glow but that seemed to risky. Maybe a bridge? But the walls were indestructible..</p><p>He did discover the whole wasn't that deep but the spikes made it impossible to walk on the floor there. Unless he broke them.. he told Storm to take cover along the wall and climbed down. Pretty soon she saw spikes flying from the hole and landing far behind them. Then he got her down with white glow to slow her fall and kept clearing the way. He sliced them off with orange and threw them out with white. Finally they reached the end and Per threw them up the the finish line and the danger room changed back to normal.</p><p>'Well done Per, a most impressive display. I think you're indeed ready for field missions.' 'Field missions? I have only been here a week!' 'A very successful week and three days. You're learning to master your abilities incredibly fast and show great skill and focus during dangerous situations.' 'Isn't it like this for everyone?' 'No. Most students takes weeks or even months before they're ready for these types of tests. Even Cyclops took three months before he completed Stormcatcher.' 'I see...Well good.' 'I still sense some hesitation. Are you not impressed with your progress here?' Per stayed silent for a few seconds, figuring out his answer. 'Well...I just don't like to celebrate my achievement or something...' 'Not even the impressive ones?' 'Well...' 'Look I don't wanna pressure you more than necessary. But know that its ok feel good about your success. Don't put yourself down.' she put an encouraging hand on his shoulder.</p><p>'Now lets get ready for school. Its important that you PERform well in your ordinary studies as well.' Per groaned in response to that. 'What is with you adults and puns?' 'Well it bothers you kids so much so its hard to resist.' 'Uh huh...that or a proper sense of humor vanishes at a certain age.' 'Common Per, there's no need to cook up a STORM over this.' again he just groaned at her lousy pun.</p><p>*</p><p>'I'm telling you that dude has had training before he got here. No way anyone becomes that good that fast!' 'Well according to Xavier, Magneto was also really good early on. Not to mention Scarlet witch... Maybe its something to do with the more powerful mutants?' 'Doubt it, that guy is hiding something. Raw talent only gets you so far.' 'Ok Ray what is your problem with Per? I mean sure, he's quiet and stays in his room most his free time but in overall he's a pretty cool dude.'</p><p>'Maybe I just don't like him alright?' 'Or maybe you just don't like the fact that the girls are more impressed with him now and his awesome power instead of yours?' 'Common man! Am I really that petty?' 'Yah you kinda are..' 'Wow....thanks man...'</p><p>Bobby and Ray kept arguing all the way to class as at the same time Per already sat in first period, staring out the window. What Ororo said in the danger room kept ringing in his head over and over again. <em>'Its ok to feel good about your success. Don't put yourself down.' </em>Clearly she didn't understand. While he had some things to feel good about he couldn't let it show. He really couldn't openly celebrate his success, he REALLY couldn't.</p><p>*</p><p>Even at lunch Per found no peace. All this praise, all this about being ready to go on missions soon. Its like none of them saw who he really was! He really didn't deserve all this..</p><p>He was knocked out yet again from his trance when new trays hit the table. 'Ello swede! Hows it shaking?' It was Tristy and Rogue..Rogue...the hottest girl in Bayville once again sat down next to him without saying a word, freezing him up completely.</p><p>'You seem focused today.' 'Sry I just...i was daydreaming that's all...' 'Cool! It wouldn't be about a certain dance?' 'Dance?'</p><p>'Oh ya you haven't been here long enough to learn about it have you?' 'Learn about what?' 'Every year the school throws this stupid "girls dance". Basically its like prom but the girls asks the guys instead.' Rogue finally spoke up. 'Oh...' 'Well Rogue any idea who to ask yet?' 'I'm not going. Dancing is not my idea of fun.' 'Oh common! Not even a single one?' 'No.' 'Ah well. What about you swedie? Hoping to get asked by a certain someone?' He half cringed at that pun. 'No one is going go ask me.' 'Why?' Then he realized what he just said! He couldn't reveal it! He could never face Rogue again if she knew!</p><p>'Uhhmm you know, new guy, hardly know anyone and all that.' 'Well maybe someone is still interested.' 'I doubt that honestly..but what about you Risty?' he asked hoping to turn the conversation away from him. 'I don't really have a guy I wanna ask but somehow I'd still like to go. Hey Rogue wanna go?' 'Just the two of us? I dunno..' 'Common it will be fun! We'll have a total girls night!' 'Well...it could be fun..'</p><p>'Fantastic! And don't you worry Per there's someone most likely willing to go with the exotic European. Just put yourself out there, its after all two whole weeks left. Plenty of time!'</p><p>How someone could be that cheerful was beyond him..</p><p>*</p><p>In a far landscape with mountains, a single road leading over a bottomless pit ran the X-men, running from hundreds of small drones firing at them from every direction. 'We're almost at the finishing line! Keep moving!' Scott yelled as he shot down several of them. Jean blocked the shots with her telekinesis, creating barriers of psionic energy.</p><p>Rogue expertly dodged them and threw throwing stars at them. 'They're becoming to many!' Per launched waves of orange energy around them, melting the drones in large numbers.</p><p>'Hurry up! Run!!' Nightcrawler yelled from the platform, waiting desperately for his team mates to arrive. More and more arrived, eventually the distant sun started to being covered in thousands coming in from the distance.</p><p>One by one they jumped on board the metal platform until just Per and Rouge was left. A large robot with laser cannon hands dropped down right in front of them. Cyclops fired his beam at the back of his head just as it fired, the pushed forward put it off aim and just barely missed them. Per then severed one of its legs with orange and let it fall down on one side, granting access forward for them. 'Common run!!' Per and Rogue literally threw themselves onto the platform and Nightcrawler pushed the lever. The victory signal sounded all around them and the danger room returned to normal.</p><p>'Nice work everyone, good team work, good hassle and quick reactions. You all were very sharp today.' Ororo commented as she flew down.</p><p>'Nice work that orange Per. Taking out that many at once might have saved us from failing.' 'Well I wouldn't have taken out the big robot if you hadn't shot it first.' They all kept congratulating each other till the doors opened and Spyke rode in a skateboard. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed all of them staring at him. 'So uhh....am I late?' Then he noticed something different. 'Hey what's Per doing here? Isn't he with the new students?' 'He's here cause you flunked out Spyke.' Kitty irritatingly stated. 'You gotta decide Evan. Are you a part of the team or not?' Scott then added as they all walked out. 'Ya I almost got toasted and would have been if he didn't fill you spot.' Rogue lastly finished.</p><p>'I'm sorry but I was held up! I lost my watch, I got lost and.. and.' 'Enough Evan.' Ororo butted in. 'You're a making a habit out of this. With all this sessions that you're skipping out on, no one can count on you anymore.'</p><p>Then she left her nephew there, disappointment written all over her. And shame written all over him..</p><p>*</p><p>Per plunged down on the couch in exhaustion. All this extra training was already starting to wear him out so how would he handle field missions? The very idea felt tired now.</p><p>'Hey there are are! Where were you during training?' Jubilee asked him, dirt staining her uniform. 'Had to fill in with the veterans.' 'Veterans already? Damn...I guess you wont join us as often then I guess..' 'Maybe. I don't know...to tired to think..'</p><p>She handed him a water bottle. 'Take a sip, you look like you need it.' he gratefully drank some and handed it back.</p><p>'No one warned me that this life was so brutal.' 'Ya tell me about it. Still better than hanging around home.'</p><p>'What was it like?' 'Lets just say...my parents needed to borrow money for the house repairs..' 'Oh..' 'And yours? What's Sweden really like?' 'Its alright I guess. People are less social though.' 'Really?' 'Yup..'</p><p>Neither of them even noticed Ray's glaring from the doorway.</p><p>He just stared, not happy about this. With the veterans already? He had just arrived! What made him so special?? why was he getting the special treatment??</p><p>*</p><p>The next day wasn't any easier. Early morning test with Logan and the veterans wanted him for yet another run after school.</p><p>As Per walking from the garage with Jean and Scott, the short blond haired girl codenamed Boom Boom ran up to them. 'Hey Per you with us today? We're teaming up with Beast again and I have a bet with Amara that mine would win.' 'Sry Tabitha but I got a run with the veterans again.' 'Oh common! Pleaaaase?'</p><p>'I really can't...' As Scott and Jean were humored by his sudden boost of popularity a sudden Berzeker had enough.</p><p>'Alright I had it!' 'Ray?' he stormed over to them, sparks already appearing around him. 'Alright I wanna know why you all are suddenly gushing over the new guy! He's been here for what? A week?? I have been here for five months! If he's ready for the higher grade training then so am I!!'</p><p>'Ray! What's gotten into you man?!' Scott being the responsible student stepped in between them. 'Look dude calm down! He's with us cause the professor and the instructors thinks he's ready. You will get your chance to...' 'At this I doubt it since you're stacking the odds for him!' 'No one is.. ' 'If he's really that good then let him prove it! Me and Glow in a mutant show off! I'll prove to to you all that everything he can do I can do better!!' Then eyes turned to Per, waiting for his answer.</p><p>'Uhh...I really have no interests in any competition.' 'So you're scared huh??' 'Look Ray just back off.' Again Scott tried to end it. 'Common Glow! what?! You're scared of me?? Guess you're not as good as everyone says you are!'</p><p>Images flashed before his eyes. <em>'Look he's scared! What is the little baby gonna cry?' </em>the sounds of laughter echoed in his brain. Those...mocking..laughs... 'Fine then.' the arguing ended and everyone looked at him again. 'Fine then...you want a competition? I'll do to you what I did to the brotherhood.' 'Eh! Ok then see you in the arena!....whatever that is..'</p><p>'Per.. are you sure about this?' 'I'm fine Jean.' he walked inside the building, ready to set up this duel.</p><p>'That was a sudden change of heart.' 'I'm worried Scott. That look in his eyes... I think Ray pushed the wrong button right there.' 'We all will be watching the whole thing so both are gonna come out alright. Besides if this is what it takes to make Ray back off then so be it.' 'Still I have a bad feeling about this..'</p><p>                                                                                                     *</p><p>They gathered in the danger room suited up and the air almost breaking under the intense atmosphere. 'Ok boys listen up! You will both be retrieving flags again. Only this time its a race, the first one who gets it wins. As expected there are traps along the way, pretty simple. Ready?' Logan set the timer. 'Professor is there really no other way?' 'Sometimes it takes tests of skills like this to teach us the most valuable lessons.'</p><p>'Ok get set! Ready! GO!' the room instantly changed to a highway with a road for each contestant.</p><p>They ran to the flags they saw in the distance only for the ground of open and on both sides and traffic filled both streets. Per turned on his blue glow and jumped from car roof to car roof. Berzeker blasted his way trough with scores of lighting but was halted by all the destruction surrounding him, car parts and embers flying in every direction. His road faced a full on traffic stop like a massive traffic disaster, burning wreckage almost forming entire walls around him.</p><p>When it looked like Per was certain to win the ground suddenly started shaking violently on his side and the ground collapsed in front of him. A massive canyon with smoldering magma now stood between him and the flag. His first reaction was to just fire himself over with white flow but apparently they anticipated that. Attack helicopters flew over it and started firing when he tried to fly over, blocking him off.</p><p>As Per tried to figure out a way over it gave Berzeker time to catch up, continuing blasting his way trough traffic, creating a piles of burning wreckage behind him.</p><p>Per began shooting down the helicopters but more appeared, endless numbers of helicopters just kept appearing out of nowhere. 'Ok....now I'm getting irritated.'</p><p>Per saw that Berzeker had caught up to him and decided on a desperate tactic. He fired himself straight towards the helicopters, blasting off the guns of the first one. With blue glow he hung on from the small stepping platform. The others didn't fire, programmed to not fire at friendlies like the real military. He then launched from helicopter to helicopter, gradually getting over the canyon. As Berzeker watched the impressive spectacle he needed a way over and fast. Then he noticed a certain number of platforms over the canyon. He couldn't jump that far tough and the helicopters would just shoot him if he tried. Then he saw his opening. He shot down one of the helicopters slightly on the side. It crashed down at just the right place he hoped for. It created a bridge to the first platform. Then the second one was more difficult as it stood higher up. He tried shooting down a helicopter but couldn't get them to crash were he wanted. Then he noticed another off to the side and fired at it further down.</p><p>It fell down right between the pillars but to everyone panic it wasn't a stable bridge. It trembled as Berzeker climbed over and was loose! He managed to climb up to the taller platform just as it finally got loose and fell towards the magma.</p><p>He kept doing it till he reached the other side.</p><p>Per however was already there, making a tough landing from that height. His blue glow shielding him from the impact and he started sprinting ahead at high speed.</p><p>But as the final challenge came up his stomach dropped. The final challenge was a giant three headed lizard creature, its heads rising out of the ground. One head had fire coming out its mouth, the other frost and the last was dripping green poison. 'Isn't this a little overkill?' 'They both wanted a true test of skills.'</p><p>Per fired of a beam of orange towards them but the frost head returned fire, clashing with his glow. As they both blocked each other the fire one shot of a fireball towards him. Per only barely managed to dodge it in time. Switching tactics he fired a white one at the side of the poison one, crashing it onto the middle flame one. Its poison traveled down the neck of the beast, screaming in pain. Then he charged forward while keeping the frost one stuck in pink stasis. The poison head spit a wave of poison at him but with a all the blue glow he could summon at an instant he jumped over them and launched high into the air.</p><p>In mid air he used white to fire off like a glowing bullet, flying between the heads and straight towards the flag.</p><p>As Berzeker couldn't even begin to get past but had to take cover from their assault Per crash landed while grabbing the flag, rolling along the ground as he did.</p><p>A loud signal sounded across the danger room as it switched back to normal, signaling the end of the contest.</p><p>'And its over! Per is the clear winner of this contest!' Many of the X-men applauded and cheered him for that awesome display. But he did see Berzeker slowly getting back on his feet and with slumped shoulders and head looking down he quickly left the danger room.</p><p>All that macho display and still he lost to a newbie? It had to be humiliating to say the least..</p><p>'Ray..' he turned around in the corridor to see Xavier there.</p><p>'I know professor..I'm nothing compared to him, I see that now..I'll stick to the beginners level where I belong..'</p><p>'That's not what I was going to say. I was actually really impressed by your display there.' 'Really?' 'Yes. You have advanced very far in the months you have been here. But must understand that Per is...special. He's unique powers gives him a advantage over most and knowing what we're up against...From Wanda to Magneto we need him field ready. Its for the institutes best.' 'So that's what this is all about? Our safety?' 'It always is. But I also realize that perhaps we really have been gushing over him. I'm sorry for neglecting you and the others, I'll make sure we'll do better from here on out.'</p><p>'But why all these effort into just him?' 'Cause Mystique is after him and that means Magneto might be tempted to try as well soon. If either gains his power we're in great danger.' 'I see.. that makes sense...Sorry for all of this.' 'I don't think I'm the one you should apologize to. But know that your time will come as well. There's no shame in not being the first.' 'Right...I'll just hit the showers then.' He walked to the dressing room, sulking rest of the night.</p><p>*</p><p>The next started off as normal. Although Per did feel a sense of worry. Would more people challenge him like Berzeker? Was he really making other students that unhappy?</p><p>He didn't want to be a problem within the institute..</p><p>But just as he thought of that someone called his name. 'Hey dude.' it was Ray again.</p><p>'What do you want?' Per asked him in a rather nasty tone.</p><p>'Apologize. I was a real slimeball yesterday, I guess I just...let my jealousy get a hold of me. So for that I'm sorry..'</p><p>'Alright...apology accepted..' 'Cool! Well its not gonna happen again, promise. I know that you're just more powerful, I gotta deal with that.' 'Well it does have it drawbacks..like when you wanna keep a plow profile.' 'Ya the professor told me about...you know. Anyway see you at school.'</p><p>Well that was...unexpected... Someone apologized to him? Even that took some getting used to..</p><p>He was about to leave when Storm flew over to him.</p><p>'Wait Per! Good thing I caught you before you left. The professor wanted you to have this.' she handed him a watch looking very similar to Kurt's inducer that changed his appearance. 'This device will detect Mystique even when she's transformed. Just turn it on and it will vibrate every time she's close. This way you should be ready for any ambush she tries.' She handed it to him. 'I see..cool. Uhh thanks..'</p><p>'Have a good day at school.' she flew back to the mansion. Now he finally felt a sense of hope. A way of detecting Mystique.. Now she had to watch out! He was going to bring her down whenever he got the chance! And she wouldn't see it coming..</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'So you got your butt handed to you last night huh?' 'Can we not talk about this Bobby?' 'Well we "could" but "am" I going to?' Ray groaned in response, all morning they never let him stop hearing about it. The defeat at the hands of the new guy!</p><p>Per however still wasn't so sure about this field missions. He could fight that much was clear. But actual missions? He just barely had time to get settled in!</p><p>But first things first...finding Mystique..</p><p>He walked trough the corridors of Bayville high again, keeping a close eye on his detector. So far it only showed the time, main part of its disguise as a watch. But as he walked past the lockers he though he felt a vibration. But looking down at it showed nothing, everything was normal.</p><p>Must have been his imagination..</p><p>*</p><p>'Are you sure this is such a good idea?' 'You saw his skills first hand McCoy. He's ready. Especially after his battle against Wanda.' 'Do you mean that Xavier? Or are you afraid of Wanda eventually coming after the institute?'</p><p>'I'm not gonna lie. The thought has crossed my mind. But i mean when I say that he's ready. Or almost ready... its just a matter of learning teamwork and he's getting that quickly as well.' 'Well I still say its to early. He's still new here. New to the institute, new to this country, new to being a mutant.'</p><p>'And someone who handles all of it extraordinarily well. We wont give him a mission still for at least a month, he still has to pass his field training. On that you can count on.'</p><p>*</p><p>Trough the day his watch kept vibrating for very short instances. Short enough that whenever he looked down at it, it was already back to normal. Was this thing bugged? Per got his answer when the vibrating lasted longer. It wasn't hard, just very soft ones with breaks in between so no one else but him would notice. It now showed a red dot! Along the edge to the upper right!</p><p>When he turned all he saw was tables with students. Nervousness washed over him like a tsunami, almost making him panic! 'Professor! We got an emergency!' he reached out via his thoughts. 'Per, whats going on?' 'Its Mystique. The detector saw her. She's at school! She's masking as a student but I can't tell which one!' 'She's moving in closer. Keep your eyes open and stay close to the others. Try not to get alone.' 'Got it.' For the rest of the day Per remained heavily on edge. Mystique...spying on him at school. He sort of expected it but confirming it still made him uneasy..</p><p>'Hey Per. Ready to go?' Jean suddenly approaching him made him jump a little. 'Ya! Sure..' as they drove back Jean was obviously concerned. 'Are you sure you're ok Per?' 'Ya dude you're so tense!' Kurt then said having teleported into the backseat. 'Well you try to act normal when you know a super villain is hiding in school, with the power to be anybody, just waiting for the right chance to strike.'</p><p>'Look its scary but we can handle it! She still has no idea about the detector and that gives us the advantage.'</p><p>'But how much of one?'</p><p>After that day it became harder to focus to on school and training. He spent every minute looking at that watch and over his shoulder. It reacted every single day, furthering confirming that Mystique was still somewhere in school, most likely plotting against him.</p><p>But no matter how much he looked he still had no way to tell who it was. He often walked pasted her in the corridors or at lunch but whenever he looked in that direction all he saw were other students, a bunch of them! It was like it detected a ghost. A invisible ghost stalking his every move..</p><p>*</p><p>'And that's why Scotland and England shares government.' 'UK is more complicated than I imagined.' Risty stopped in front of the manor.</p><p>'Ok we're here. So I'll see you tomorrow at the group assignment.' 'Ya see you there!' Rogue got out the car and walked inside, heading towards her room.</p><p>But soon after closing her bedroom door she started feeling strange. Like something in her wasn't right...</p><p>Then it got worse, her head started spinning followed by flashing imagines and a burning sensation underneath her skin.</p><p>Rogue indistinctly grabbed her head as she tried to gain control of her mind. She turned to see someone standing in her room! His metal claws came out and charged at her. She struck back quickly...only to realize no one was there and her fist was currently lodged in the wall...</p><p>What was happening to her?..</p><p>*</p><p>'So is anyone coming to the concert tonight?' 'Nah, I'm not a huge fan of the Green Eye. And you Jean?' 'I'm going with Scott. I think its gonna be fun.' 'Nice. And you Per?' 'I didn't even know there was a concert tonight.' 'Oh..Well I'm sure there's gonna be others.' As Kitty, Per and Jean kept talking at school lunch Rogue felt weird all day. Like what happened yesterday lingered, stuck in the back of her mind. 'You ok moody girl?' Risty asked, her slight worry showing.</p><p>'Ya I just....I haven't slept well. Guess I'm a little tired.'</p><p>'Well you look exhausted. You sure you don't wanna go home for today? I can drive.' 'No its ok, really. I'll grab a energy drink and power trough the day.' 'Well ok, if you say so.' Rogue took her lunch and stood up. 'I'll see you later ok?' 'Sure.'</p><p>She dumped the rest of her food, her appetite gone the whole day. She got a energy drink out from the vending machine and decided to drink while getting some fresh air outside.</p><p>As she walked outside Per decided to go as well, maybe some time in the outdoor sun would calm his nerves.</p><p>He spotted Rogue with a energy drink just a short walk away. Some part of him felt tempted to walk over and talk to her but what was he supposed to say? Ya it didn't seem like a good idea. Besides it seemed that she wanted some alone time.</p><p>The drink didn't actually help. The taste was nice but it didn't live up to its name at all. Energy drink? How about just sugar drink? That was much more accurate.</p><p>Just as she was about to take another sip another imagine flashed trough her mind and the can was squeezed to just a piece of metal junk in her hand, the energy drink spilled all over the place. Both on the ground and her clothes. 'Rogue?' she looked over to see Per standing there. 'Are you ok? You looked rather...well like something just jumped in front of you something.' 'I...I'll fine..' She threw the broken soda can in the garbage and left quickly, feeling a strong urge to keep a distance from everyone.</p><p>*</p><p>The rest of the progressed roughly. Rogue felt weird all day and the flashes became more frequent. Everyone started to notice something was wrong. What was going on with her? She hurried back home to the institute quickly. She needed to get to the professor before anything happened! As she traversed trough a alleyway more imagines flashed. They were so quick she couldn't even make them out. She leaned on the wall, clutching her head in desperation. It felt as if her entire head was being torn apart and her mind slipping away with it...</p><p>*</p><p>'So still no sign of Mystique today?' 'Not a single one. She's still there but she's really good at hiding.' 'We need to find something soon before she acts. The element of surprise is crucial here.' as soon as Jean said that a sudden trash tank flew out into the street in front of them. She suddenly stopped, tires loudly dragged along the asphalt. As following out from around the corner was Blob charging out into the street. Cars stopped and honked angrily at him as he vanished between the other two buildings. 'Ok and whats up with him?' 'I don't know but we gotta stop him before someone gets hurt!'</p><p>Jean sped up along the street and stopped along the side street. 'Follow him and keep in touch! I need to find a parking spot!' Per took off the direction he last saw Blob. That idiot was gonna expose mutants like this way to soon!</p><p>*</p><p>Following the trail of carnage eventually led him to an industrial area. Yet Blob seemed to have vanished.. until he heard screaming coming in from the distance. 'Monster!!' 'Run for your lives!!' he ran inside to see factory machines and boxes torn to shreds. Yet no Blob..in fact it didn't look like the type of damage expected of him..</p><p>As he got further in he started hearing growling of some kind of animal. Then from behind one of the broken machines something launched at him. Per deflected it with white shield, sending flying back. He could clearly see him now as he stood up. A large bulky mutant with clear animalistic features, long blond messy hair and wearing a well worn, slightly torn coat reaching even his ankles. 'Ok I have no idea who you are but you're about to wish you didn't attack innocent workers!'</p><p>The mutant attacker lifted the machine behind him and threw it at Per. He deflected it again with a white blast but was knocked back when the shield was down. Just as he was about to finish his prey off a sudden force threw him against the wall.</p><p>'Ok Sabertooth I don't know why you would attack this small factory and I don't care! But I'm ending it right here!' he charged ad Jean but was thrown out the high up window near the roof. She ran over to Per 'Are you alright?' 'I'll live..but who was that?' 'Sabertooth, and old enemy of ours and extremely dangerous. Any sign of Blob?' 'No, he vanished.'</p><p>They ran out after him only for a sudden wind to speed past them and Sabertooth was gone. 'He's ...Ok what the heck is going on??' 'We need to report to the institute, this is really, really bad!'</p><p>*</p><p>For whatever reason Quicksilver ran straight out of Bayville to a road going trough a forest northward. Then he stopped suddenly realizing he wasn't Quicksilver. But then who was...</p><p>Gripping his head from the sudden pain he turned back into Rogue. What was happening?! First she was the Blob! Then she was Sabertooth! And now Quicksilver! Who was she!? why was she turning into all these other people?!</p><p>She didn't have time to think about it before the pain returned she turned into Nightcrawler and teleported away in a random direction.</p><p>*</p><p>Per and Jean ran into the mansion, hurrying to the basement where the professor was with the Cerebro. They sent him a mental warning already of what was happening. As they got into the massive round room and hurried over the bridge to the computer Charles turned around and met them. 'I have no signal of either Blob or Sabertooth.' 'But that's impossible! We both saw them rampaging trough the city!' 'Yes I believe you. But Cerebro didn't detect them. So either the other mutants have found a way to hide themselves and is perhaps testing it. Or something else is going on, something we're missing.'</p><p>Then Charles was taken aback by a sudden mental scream.</p><p>'HELP ME!!' 'Professor?' Jean worried at his sudden reaction.</p><p>'Something is going on. I just heard Rogue calling out to me then she vanished.' 'Oh no...we need to find her!'</p><p>He turned back to Cerebro and started scanning for Rogue everywhere. 'I got something! But the signal is...odd. Its changing frequency constantly.' 'Like the power is switching or?' 'Like the very mutant themselves is changing. The only one I can think of that can match that is Rogue. Whatever is going on its involves her. Prep the team! You're heading out as soon as you can!'</p><p>*</p><p>Rogue wasn't sure how but she ended up back in Bayville, near the garbage dump site. She fell to her knees, desperately pleading for this to stop. The pain was unbearable! Her mind was being ripped apart and several people tried to take over her from the inside! She couldn't handle it anymore!</p><p>'Rogue?' she looked up to Risty there looking more worried than ever before. 'What are doing here? What's wrong?' 'Risty...help me....please!' she pleaded as her whole body trembled without control. 'I'll Rogue. I'm here, just tell me whats going on.' she kneeled in front of her friend.</p><p>*</p><p>'Shes somewhere near here!' Cyclops said as he stopped the X-van. As soon as his feet touched ground Wolverine was already on Rogues scent, leading them closer to the garbage dump. But when they reached the entrance the scent disappeared, masked by the strong smell of rotting garbage. 'Spread out! Find her!'</p><p>Everyone ran in different directions, searching the entire site.</p><p>Finally Per found her near the front gate along the road. But someone else was there, he couldn't see as he faced their backs but approached slowly. He was about to call the others when he felt his wrist vibrate again. He looked down and there it was...'No...'</p><p>*</p><p>'There's something in my head! I can't...can't control it!'</p><p>'You can! The Rogue I know never gives up to anyone!'</p><p>Rogue looked up to see Per standing there with an almost grim expression. 'Per?' Risty turned around. 'Per! Good timing, call someone! I don't know how but Rogue's in trouble!' 'I know...' he looked on the detector again one last time to make sure. It vibrated like crazy, pointing right at her. There was no mistake... 'But I'm gonna fix that problem right now.' His eyes glowed red as he grabbed Risty's arms. Immediately her skin turned blue and hair red, revealing her true form. 'Mystique!..you!...YOU!!' Rogue back away in shock. Mystique pushed Per away turning back to Rogue. 'Listen! Rogue I' YOU USED ME!! YOU PRETENDED TO BE MY FRIEND TO SPY ON THE X-MEN!!' 'No Rogue! I only masked as your friend to be close to you!' 'YOU MANIPULATED ME FROM THE BEGINING!!' 'I only wanted..' Rogue let a animalistic roar as she turned to Sabertooth and grabbed Mystique's arms, holding her in the air. 'DON'T LIE TO ME!! I HATE YOU!' the transformed Rogue threw her high in the air straight towards the fence of the dump site. Mystique crashed into it and fell on the ground. Then she turned to Per, growling and standing in a attack stance. 'Look Rogue..its me...Per. You know me..' 'I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE!!' then she turned into Lance, unleashing a avalanche around them. The ground broke and turned, breaking the fence from underneath. Per's foot got stuck in a sudden whole as he tried to disable her powers but failed to even get close. Mystique managed to jump and her, pinning her to the ground. 'Rogue listen to me!!' then the fence suddenly bent on its own and grabbed Mystique, pulling her away and wrappings itself around her, trapping her completely.</p><p>When Per looked up Rogue had turned into a old man with red and black armor holding a long purple cape and a red helmet almost covering the entire face. Then the fence on the other side of the gate bent and tried to trap Per. His orange glow melted it before it got close. 'Rogue please! I don't wanna hurt you!' she grunted again and turned a giant of a man in a brown outfit and round helmet with only holes for the eyes, nose and mouth. 'Oh boy...' he said as the giant stared him down.</p><p>He dodged the attack with his blue glow, continuously jumping back, putting distance between them. The giant charged at him, Per fired a beam of white but it barely even slowed him down, forcing him to jump out of the way again.</p><p>He could only watch Rogue run away into the distance in the form of the mutant equivalent of a war tank. 'Guys I spotted her! She's switching between forms and is currently some kind of giant! She's headed towards the woods from the main gate.' 'Follow her! We're on our way!' Wolverine answered.</p><p>*</p><p>Tracking Rogue wasn't difficult, the trail of broken trees was a dead giveaway. But he was stopped when he fell over and felt someone on his back, prevent him from getting back up.</p><p>'YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!' Mystique yelled as she twisted his arm. 'I...saved her...from YOU!!' Mystique fell back, crashing into one of the logs from a white blast.</p><p>'You have no idea what she means to me!' 'And I don't care! You're the enemy!' She tried to kick him but was stopped from the pink glow. Per then turned blue, grabbed her ankle and started swinging her around him the instant he disabled it and threw into a tree. She recovered quickly and jumped at him. Even as Per blocked the jump kick he still fell backwards. He retaliated but Mystique was fast, dodging his attacks with amazing agility. She landed attack after attack on him, continuously turning the battle to her favor. 'If I can't have her back then I'll take your powers instead!! Even if I have to rip them out of you!!' 'ENOUGH!' Per unleashed a powerful white blast around him. Twigs, longs and earth flew in the air and several trees was uprooted as Mystique was launched in the air, screaming as she flew away into the woods. Per won but Rogue was now gone. And he had yet even more bruises for his ever growing collection..</p><p>Then a light flash appeared followed by loud thunder. The day was sunny so how...overhead the sky was suddenly covered in storm clouds and the wind was picking up aggressively. But the clouds seemed to almost move in a certain direction..</p><p>He followed them, jumping from treetop to treetop.</p><p>*</p><p>The clouds conversed above a open grass field. Lighting struck from the sky at the power lines, setting them aflame.</p><p>They circled above Rogue, flying high above the ground, shooting lighting in random directions. She had Storm's power and she had lost control of them.</p><p>Per knew he needed to act fast so he ran towards her at high speed, using as much blue glow as he could summon. Rogue spotted the blue light taking off towards her. When it jumped towards her Scot's red beam fired from her eyes, knocking it back into the ground. Per laid there unconscious, light smoke coming off his uniform. The others arrived at the scene, spotting Rogue. 'We're running out of time! We gotta stop her somehow!' 'Where's Per?! We need some of that red glow now!' 'Glow!' Scot shouted into the communicator. 'Glow! Glow! I'm not getting anything!' 'Then we do this the hard the way! Jean pull her down!' She tried but was instead lifted and tossed herself. Nightcrawler then tried by teleporting to her. 'You're coming with me Rogue!' But as he grabbed her and teleported back he instead ended up above the trees and fell down as Rogue reappeared in the same place. She shot lighting and red beam at them, tearing apart the entire landscape around them. Avalanches uprooted the trees and tore the power lines down, sending them crashing into the ground and setting the grass on fire. Then lighting hit Rogue, sending her to the ground. 'I'm sorry Rogue, but I can't let your rampage continue before any innocents are hurt!' Storm said but was also blasted down. Jean caught her before she hit the ground and levitated her to safety. 'All of you fall back! I can take the beating then you can!' Wolverine ordered as he ran towards Rogue, slicing trough rock pillars randomly coming out of the ground and flying objects. 'ROGUE!! Listen to me! Don't let your powers take charge! Take back control!' She merely lifted Wolverine and threw him towards the broken power lines. They bent as he crashed into them but he merely got back up again only for his legs to be frozen in place. 'You know who you are Rogue! Fight against them! The Rogue I know wouldn't take this from anybody!' She stopped, clearly hearing him and resisting the voices inside her head. 'Logan!! I can't concentrate! I can't think!!' 'You're fighting back and that counts for something! Take back control!!' Rogue screamed in pain as she clutched her head, falling to her knees. 'That's it kid! Stand up to them!!' Wolverine encouraged her as he broke the ice with his claws. She kept screaming, failing against them. As madness seemed to consume her she heard Xavier's voice in her head.</p><p>'Work with me Rogue! We can wipe out all other personalities together!' She started switching randomly between every person she ever touched. Magneto, Juggernaut, Blob, Avalanche, Toad, Quicksilver, Mystique, Cyclops, Jean, Iceman.</p><p>It kept going until she turned back to herself, screaming at the sky from the top of her lungs. And then she collapsed, falling unconscious as Logan caught her. He lifted her bridal style, looking at Charles who approached in his wheelchair. 'She will be ok, right Charles?....Charles??' 'I...I don't know...'</p><p>Storm woke up in time to conjure up rain to put out the flames before they grew to big.</p><p>Logan hurried to the approaching van to get her back to the institute as fast as possible. 'Ok now that's fixed, where's Glow?' they started searching the field, eventually seeing something laying the grass somewhere further away from where Rogue was. 'EVERYONE GET OVER HERE!!' Kitty yelled. There Per laid obviously hurt badly. 'Get him to the van quickly!' Scot put him over the shoulder and hustled over. The X-men doubled timed it back to the mansion before the humans noticed the destruction.</p><p>*</p><p>Per found himself in a forest by a lake. He didn't know how but he knew this forest. He had somehow been there before..but..how? What was this? How did he get there?</p><p>'Per?' He looked over and saw his parents on the fishing boat. 'Are you coming?' 'Mom? Dad? But..how? You're..' 'The fish ain't gonna catch itself son. Hop on so we can go already.'</p><p>'..uhh...ok...' he started walking towards them, his heart dropping. He could feel the pressure in his threat from the forming tears. 'Is something wrong Per?' his mom used to him that a lot...in that exact voice...</p><p>'No...nothings wrong..' 'Per?' 'Yes?' 'I think he's waking up.' 'Who's waking up?' suddenly they vanished before him, along with the lake and the forest. He was just about to lash out when the bright light blinded him. His eyes adjusted and suddenly he was in some kind of hospital room, Storm and Logan standing over him. 'Welcome back to the living bub. You have been out for a few hours but we expect you to make a full recovery.' he didn't answer. Per just laid there, staring at the ceiling. 'Per? Is something wrong?' Ororo asked, growing concerned. When he still didn't answer she give a silent look to Logan. He got the message and walked out, giving the two them privacy. She sat down on his bed, pushing the button to raise the upper part of his bed until he was sitting up.</p><p>'What's wrong? You look completely distraught.' she grew ever more concerned. Per took a few few breaths before answering.</p><p>'I...I saw my parents again. We were at this lake we used to go to every summer for fishing trips. It felt so real...i saw their faces clear as day and heard their voices just as I remembered them... It felt like....Like...' he couldn't finish that sentence as his throat struggled to hold it back and his vision grew blurry. Ororo gently wrapped her arms around him and comforted the boy. 'I'm so sorry Per...I know what's it like. No one should ever go trough that.' they remained there with Per's head leaning against her shoulder, neither saying a word but just letting the moment remain.</p><p>*</p><p>Hours after Per awoke Rogue was still out of it, laying in that bed hooked up to life support. 'How long has he been there?' Scott asked the professor. 'He's been switching between her and Per every hour since we came back.' Logan sat on the chair next to Rogue, talking to the unconscious girl.</p><p>'I'm not gonna lie to you kid. Getting over this ain't gonna be easy...there's something about betrayal that always sticks with you... But you learn to deal with it. And then you move on...you let your real friends be there for you..' he felt a light squeeze on his hand and looked up to see Rogue's glistening eyes looking back up at him, both tears and a smile on her pale face.</p><p>*</p><p>The next day Ororo carried a tray with breakfast down to Per and Logan for Rogue. The two of them had taken on almost full responsibility for the two of them. She put the tray down on the mini table that bent over Per's bed. 'You're recovering well but we agree that school is not a good idea tomorrow.' 'I would agree. It hurts to move..' 'That's our typical lifestyle here. But to take on Mystique solo. You're playing against hard odds young man.' 'She didn't really give me a choice.' 'I know. Just glad you got out of there alright.'</p><p>'Ororo?' Per asked before she left. 'Yes?' 'No one ever explained to me what Rogue's power really is. From what I saw she seemed to pretty much have everyone's' 'She kinda does. She absorbs one life force, memories and even mutant powers upon skin to skin contact. It seemed that this time everyone she absorbed overloaded and got out of control. Luckily Charles managed to clear out all mental remains of those she absorbed.' 'That's....scary.' 'It is..' She sat down on the chair next to him.</p><p>'Which is why its so difficult for her to get close anybody. I hope you understand that, the drawback of her powers is a massive burden on her.' 'Ok...I understand...' 'Good. Cause I noticed the way you have been looking at her.' 'What? I don't know what you're talking about!' She merely raised her eyebrow in the smuggest way. 'Uh huh...Nice try young man. But I'm not against it, in fact your red glow is a sign of hope that Rogue actually can get close to someone.' 'She's not interested in me that way..' 'Why not? Have you actually asked her?' 'No but..' 'Then how do you know?' 'Well...Its complicated. I'm just not someone girls go for alright?'</p><p>'Don't say such things about yourself. You're a wonderful young, intelligent and loyal man with a lot to offer.' 'I'm not sure I agree with that..' 'Why not? Who has ever said otherwise?' 'Well....Its a long story...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened up to Per's hospital room, revealing Ororo carrying a tray of breakfast. 'Good news young man. The professor says you're ready to get out of this room today.'</p><p>She placed it down on the small fold able table over his bed. It had all the usual stuff he ate. Oatmeal, sandwich with a slice of cheese and coffee. 'Good. I'm unbelievably bored in here.'</p><p>He just had time to take his first sip of coffee with Ororo spoke again. 'Per, are you alright?' 'I'm fine, why?' 'Well after you woke up you were..well..in a bad shape emotionally.' </p><p>'I know it seemed scary but I had those dreams before. It happens.'</p><p>'That seems all the more reason to talk about it.' </p><p>'Why? It wont change what happened..' </p><p>'I know it wont. But take it from someone who's been there, keeping inside, trying to carry that burden yourself, its not healthy. Let me help you.'</p><p>'I can handle it Ororo. I'm used to emotional turmoil.' </p><p>'That will only destroy you in the long run.' he didn't respond after that but just stared down his oatmeal.</p><p>'Alright then...I wont force you. But know that I'm here for you.' she gently patted his shoulder before leaving.</p><p>Ororo was a sweetheart really but she was also so...mom like..</p><p>Was she always this worried about them?</p><p>*</p><p>'Any progress on the boy Ororo?' 'No, he's like my nephew in that manner. Stubborn and always wanting to handle his personal problems himself.' 'I was afraid that would be the case. Only that Per's struggles are far more severe than Evan's as you witnessed personally. For now we keep an eye on him. But sooner or later I fear those demons of his will catch up.'</p><p>'I'll be there and ready when it happens Charles.'</p><p>*</p><p>The others did their regular thing, playing around with their powers outside throwing balls and such around. Per on the other hand was just happy to actually be up and walking.</p><p>He went outside sitting by the pool in the back, enjoying some sunlight. Hopefully nothing more would come up. The last few days had been a constant struggle. From a jealous contest to ghost hunting for Mystique and finishing of by almost getting killed by a rampaging, multipowered Rogue.</p><p>For now all he wanted was a few days of silent, peaceful *<b>THUD* </b>he flew up at the sudden strike at this stomach. 'Oh crap sry Per!' it was just a basketball. He handed it back over to Jubilee. 'So you're finally up?' 'I am and good thing to. Its boring down there in the infirmary.' She was taken aback as she saw his face upon him turning around. 'Woah!..' 'What?'</p><p>'Sry, but your face..she really did a number on you.' 'Oh you mean the black eye? Most of the bruises comes from Mystique really.' 'Really? I did hear she went after Rogue but you fought her?' 'One on one! She was tough but I ended it with blowing her off into the forest.' 'Woah...you're like...pretty cool! Wanna join us?' 'Nah, I'm still feeling pretty weak after all that.' 'OK maybe later then.' she hurried back to the others, resuming the game. However despite how good the day was Per felt uneasy. He had shown his most vulnerable side to them now! Now even Emma knew of his...problem. Sometimes he would dream of his parents and wake up breaking down crying. Because of course he did! They were his parents! And the....incident only happened three years ago. He would most likely deal with this for a long time..</p><p>*</p><p>'How are you feeling kid?' Logan asked as he delivered Rogue her lunch. 'Much better. The headaches have finally stopped.'</p><p>'Good. The prof says you should be out of bed soon.' 'Well that's good. But what about Per?' 'He's out already. He's got a couple of bruises, including this pretty nasty black eye but he's fine.' 'Oh..good.' he noticed her expression as he put down the food. 'something up?' 'No...well...I just kinda feel bad about hurting him you know. He's my friend and he risked his life to help me and I blasted him with eye laser and knocked him out.'</p><p>'He knows you couldn't control yourself. Don't beat yourself up over this.' she didn't seem that convinced tough. Either that or Mystique's resent expose still haunted her.</p><p>'Alright, I'll be back later for the plate.' he then left her alone in that room again. As Rogue slowly ate she thought back on the blurry memories of what happened. Risty..Mystique...</p><p>And then turning into all those people...not to mention she almost crushed Per to dust. What a mess...</p><p>*</p><p>The resting days in the institute was rather welcoming. The black eye would remain for quite some time though and how would he explain it at school?</p><p>'I could cover it up with makeup if you want.' Kitty offered half seriously. 'I....figure something out. But thanks anyway.' 'To manly for makeup?' she teased.</p><p>'I just don't like putting stuff on my face. I hate even putting lotion on it.' 'Bad lotion experience? Cause I can totally relate you know..'</p><p>'Its the cold slimy feeling...*shudders*'</p><p>'Well anything is gonna sound bad if you put it like that!'</p><p>Kitty then stopped when she reached her room. 'Alright see you tomorrow Per!' she said as she walked straight trough the door. He would never get used to that. By now he could handle laser eyes, shapeshifting and bringing down helicopters by shooting lighting out of the fingertips but walking trough walls like some ghost? That was still freaky..</p><p>*</p><p>He saw it again, the lake. Behind was his family's old cabin and forest all around him. He couldn't move, he just stood there, frozen in place, staring at the crystal clear water. Up from the surface mom rose, a middle aged blonde. Her eyes opened and glowed bright blue. 'Why didn't you save us?' 'I...wanted to..'</p><p>She turned back to water before his eyes. A sudden darkness covered the clear blue sky above him and a fireball fell down at him.</p><p>Per flew out of bed screaming. When he saw his room and realized the dream he calmed down, breathing rabidly and sweat poring down his face. He had these dreams a lot lately, what was happening to him? Why did his brain do this to him now after four years?</p><p>He jumped when his door flew open and Logan charger in, checking the room. After him came Ororo with worry written all over her face. 'Are you ok??' 'Ya..I'm fine..it was just a dream..' She looked over to Logan who retracted his claws. 'Nothing, there's no one else here.' 'Per we're worried about you. You have been in a bad shape emotionally these last few days.' 'I can handle it...' 'There's no shame in letting people help you.' Per thought about it for several seconds, considering if he should just tell them.</p><p>'<em>Per, Ororo, please meet me in the library. Its time we talk this out.' </em>Charles spoke to them via telepathy.</p><p>*</p><p>Per sat in the arms chair, Ororo on the couch in front of him with Charles next to him in his usual wheelchair.</p><p>'Its clear that its some unsolved emotional struggles within you and its getting to the point of affecting your sleep. At this rate it will affect your training, school and everything else. To keep you up we need to resolve this, so Per whenever you're ready to begin.' 'Well...I don't know where to start... You know Emma is my guardian, she's a old friend of my parents and it made sense to leave me with her since my grandparents died before I was born and my parents had no siblings.'</p><p>'I know this is a very personal question but what happened to them?' 'My parents...well....there was an accident about four years ago... We were out on the lake all three fishing and the motor caught fire...the next thing I know I'm on the beach near our cabin. But my parents weren't....' His hands began to tremble as he tried to control himself. 'I'm so sorry to hear it Per. Its awful whenever a tragedy strikes, especially when its to a child.' He waited with any further questions until Per regained his posture. 'Did you ever find out what happened? How you ended back up on land?' 'No...police searched the lake but found nothing. Its a pretty deep lake so its assumed that they drowned. But why was I spared?..' 'That's a good question, were you far away from land?' 'Ya, far enough to lose sight of the cabin.' 'There's something strange about this case. Per I would like to have a look at this event if you feel ready for it. Perhaps there's some detail that can help make sense of what happened.' 'Ok...ok then..' He breathed deeply. 'Ok close your eyes and focus on it.' both did as Charles held his hands near the sides of his head.</p><p>In an instant he was taken back to that day. The sun was shining without a could in the sky. They were sitting on the small motorboat with fishing rods on their hands. It all seemed peaceful, nothing was wrong. 'So champ hows school?' 'Good.' 'Nice.' They all spoke in Swedish back then but since Charles saw this trough Per's eyes he understood it just as well as if they were speaking English.</p><p>They stayed out there for hours, occasionally talking but not loud as to scare the fish. Then Per spotted strange smoke coming from the motor. 'What's wrong with the motor?'</p><p>Mom leaned over to take a look but then loud bangs came of it and suddenly the top blew of and a flash of fire appeared before it went dark. When Per came to he was underwater, the lack of air and the cold feeling around him gave it away.</p><p>He managed to open his eyes barely for a second and saw a glimpse of the boat sinking but he was weak from the impact. He fell unconscious again. But then then next memory came, he coughed and breathed in desperation. When he opened his eyes he was back on land again, laying right by the cabin. But the boat was gone, and so was his parents.</p><p>Per's face fell into his hands as he broke down. The memory was far to painful. Ororo hurried over to his side, holding him close. 'What did you see professor?' She asked.</p><p>'Strange, the motor engine was turned off as you sat on the lake. They only explode like that from overheating so normally it would have no reason. Something triggered it..'</p><p>'Did you see anyone? Anything?' 'No..its strange..'</p><p>'It was me, my orange glow overheated it!'</p><p>'I suppose your powers could have manifested that young but i saw no glow nor sensed anything from you. Besides your mother sat between so if anything would have overheated it would have been the fishing rod. No I don't believe it was you Per, I sense something that something else happened on that lake, something neither you or your parents saw.'</p><p>Ororo turned to the disturbed teenager. 'What to do you wanna do?' he calmed himself and thought closely about it. Could they really figure out the thing the police failed to? Was this really his chance to get closure? 'I need to know what happened...I need the truth of my parents..' 'Very well you're still scheduled sick from school for a few more days so tomorrow take Ororo and Logan to this lake. Hopefully you will find something. For now back to bed, its been a long night.'</p><p>*</p><p>The next day felt tense. Soon after breakfast they were down the hangar, loading up equipment for the mission. Per didn't say a word, obviously shaken for what was to come. There was a chance they wouldn't find anything and he knew that. What if they came up empty handed? What if the truth was far more horrifying than expected? So much depended on this.</p><p>'Ok get in the plane we're for take off.' Logan said, dressed up in his black, orange mission suit. After strapping in Logan set the coordinates for Sweden and took off. 'Ok Glow where is this lake?' 'Its called Vänern, the cabin is on a island named Storön, west of the small city of Otterbäcken.'</p><p>Ororo typed it in as the X-jet broke the sound barrier, heading for Per's homeland over three times faster than any commercial plane.</p><p>*</p><p>They arrived in only a few hours, mostly silent along the way. 'So where's the cabin?' 'I remember it being on the side facing away from Otterbäcken, so..west?'</p><p>They flew around the large lake, Per looking out the window for the cabin. 'There!' Logan lowered it and gently landed on the yard in front of the tiny wooden cabin. The trees had lost about half of their leaves, Autumn yellow coloring the forest around them. 'So after you woke up, what happened?' 'I was alone in the cabin for hours waiting for my parents. When I finally realized that they weren't coming I went to look for others. A nearby old couple called the police when I found them crying hysterically.'</p><p>'So there are others here then?' 'Only in summer, few to none stays here on any other season.'</p><p>They went over to the small wooden bridge to the side. 'Another boat...someone else bought the cabin..'</p><p>Logan switched on the stealth field in case a boat or someone else came by.</p><p>Ororo carried a inflatable boat over and pressed a red button before throwing it onto the water. The boat blew up itself.</p><p>After attaching the motor and bringing a small metal box all three sailed out onto the lake till the cabin was barely out of sight.</p><p>'Ok this is as far as I can guide us.' 'These underwater scanners will map out the bottom for us.' Logan opened it and threw some metal balls into the water. With a press of a button on the controller they were off into the deep.</p><p>Minute after minute felt like an eternity as more and more of the bottom appeared on the controller screen in black and white, highlighting the shapes. 'There we are!' Logan pointed to what was obviously a small boat.</p><p>Per's face immediately went pale as he saw it. Ororo calmed him by placing her hand on his shoulder. 'I'll go down there and have a closer look, you two just stay up here and keep your eyes open for any trouble.' He put on a diving helmet, a air tank and swimming fins attached to his boots.</p><p>Then he was off underwater, quickly disappearing into the dark.</p><p>Ororo watched via the small cam planted onto Logan's mask which Per did not dare to.</p><p>Eventually the rusted, broken boat appeared within the light of the small lamp attached to Logan's suit.</p><p>He swam around checking the area. The motor was in pieces, metal scraps spread out along the ground. It was clear that it blew from the inside out. But still no sign of what caused it. After more searching the area around the boat, but soon he saw that something else was amiss...</p><p>*</p><p>Rogue was surprised when Kurt ported into her bedroom.</p><p>'Hey Rogue! Brought you lunch.' he placed down the tray of mac and cheese. 'Huh? Where's Logan?' 'On a mission with Storm and Glow. Didn't press for details.' 'I see...' The food looked anything but appetizing, in fact her stomach pretty much demanded that she refused to eat it.</p><p>'I dunno I'm not really hungry..' 'Head still hurting?' 'My stomach is about to.'</p><p>'Well the auto cooker the professor just installed will be very sad to hear that!' Rogue didn't answer to that but just pushed aside some hair in front of her face.</p><p>'Well if its your wish I'll find you something else instead. Maybe a fish burger or a anchovies pizza!'</p><p>He ported away with the gross looking mac and cheese. He was nice but so...well...Kurt..</p><p>She did wonder about the mission tough, what apparently required Logan, Storm and their newest but not anyone else?</p><p>*</p><p>Logan came back onto the boat with some samples of the boat.</p><p>'I looked around, the motor blew up from the inside, taking a large chunk of the back with it.'</p><p>'Anything else?' 'Ya...Per...there was no sign of them.'</p><p>'What? Them? You mean...' 'Ya...the uhh...remains are missing... I looked around the whole place but there's no sign of them.'</p><p>Per couldn't process what he just said, they were...gone??</p><p>'The scanners hasn't detected any human remains either. This grows stranger by every step we take.'</p><p>'Well where do we go from here?' 'I don't know, lets head back to the Blackbird for now and plan our next step.'</p><p>*</p><p>Examining what little they gathered plus the police reports they hacked into didn't give them any more info. It seemed as if they had simply vanished out of existence.</p><p>No matter what theory they could come up with such as the water of lake moving them, fish eating them and blown away by the explosion, every one failed. Nothing about this case made sense and Per seemed to only sink deeper into despair.</p><p>'I'll let Charles know we might need to stay the night. We're not leaving till we find them.'</p><p>Ororo prepared the sleeping bags and switched on the heater. If they really had to spend the night in Sweden they might as well spend spend it inside the ship where it was safe.</p><p>For the rest of the day they searched the island, switching to their regular clothes and acting as private detectives for the living relatives Per's parents, hired to solve the case.</p><p>Everyone said the same thing, no one knew anything. Most didn't notice, but a few heard a boom in the distance, echoing from the lake. One had even seen a glimpse of the smoke and got confused. All of it was nothing they could use..</p><p>As nightfall came Ororo and Per stayed in the back storage area while Logan preferred the cockpit, sleeping in one of the passenger seats. After midnight, when the night cold had settled and the only sounds was the sounds of the wind and water of the lake, Logan stirred up from his sleep. His animalistic instincts sensed something incoming. His increased, super hearing heard footsteps outside the Blackbird, in this place it was better to be safe than sorry. Even if the stealth field was activated...</p><p>Logan snuck outside and sniffed the air. There was people approaching...or at least he thought it was people...they smelled...different...</p><p>He felt a sudden sting in his neck and suddenly he felt his body freeze up, every muscle became paralyzed. And soon his mind blacked out afterward.</p><p>*</p><p>When per came to he wasn't on the ship anymore. He was in some kind of basement, a cold metal like feeling around his wrists. Damn! He was chained to the wall in someone's basement like he was in some horror movie!</p><p>'Glad to see you're safe.' Logan commented. Ororo and Logan was right next to him, chained in a similar manner.</p><p>'Well now I guess we're getting to close to solving this mystery.'</p><p>'It would seem so, someone is bound to come and check up on us soon so perhaps its time to start breaking free.' Storm suggested but as soon as Per was about to activate his blue glow the door swung open and three men dressed in dirty brown robes with faces covered in strange masks.</p><p>'So, after all these years the chosen comes to us instead?' 'The chosen...what are you on about??' 'You, young Per, have a gift. Born with the powers to topple an empire, the powers our master desires.'</p><p>'Well tell this master to get their own powers.' 'Oh he does believe me. But he needs yours to for a...special plan. Now you will come with us.' Just as they were about to grab him Wolverine let out his claws right into the wall where his chain was attached, breaking him free. He tackled the three strangers, knocking them out before cutting loose Storm and Glow.</p><p>Per broke the wrist cuffs with his blue and all three ran upstairs. 'So what do you say bub? Retreat to face this master?' 'You're letting me decide?'</p><p>'Its your parents..'</p><p>As he thought about their next move he heard more of them outside.</p><p>*</p><p>'What is taking them so long?' 'Somethings wrong, we're going in.' But the door flew off the handle by a sudden strong wind that knocked them off the ground. The three mutants charged out and took down the cultists swiftly as they ran up the road, intent on confronting this master.</p><p>They ran towards a bright light past some houses, into the forest. At a clearing was a large bonfire with many cultists around them. Storm knocked several of them back with wind and summoned thunder above them to intimate.</p><p>'Where is your master?!' her commanding voice echoed around them as Wolverine readied his claws and Glow powered up the blue. 'There's no need for that mortal. I'm right here.'</p><p>Out from between several of them stepped out a man wearing strange green clothes and a golden helmet with large up bent horns at the front.</p><p>He held a long staff in his hand and a arrogant facial expression, like he knew he was above the rest.</p><p>'Who are you?!' 'My name is Loki, god of mischief and king of the frost giants.'</p><p>'I know of you..' Per commented.</p><p>'You're mentioned all the time in my ancestors pantheon. The enemy of Asgard.' 'One of many my dear mortal.'</p><p>'So you're behind it? You blew up that boat.'</p><p>'So I take it worked? I didn't expect you to bring these..what do you call them? Oh yes mutants! Yes I conjured those dreams of yours to bring you here. You were growing to powerful and I needed to speed up my plans.'</p><p>Per began trembling with rage, eyes glistening from the tears building up. 'You took them...you murdered them...you ruined my life because of that?...because of my power??...'</p><p>'Well its a bit more complicated than that...While yes I did blow up that motor I lost the chance to get before a certain someone butted his nose into something that didn't concern him!</p><p>And I was forced to wait for three of your earth years..'</p><p>By this point Per lost it, he unleashed a massive of orange at him, setting the clearing and many trees behind Loki on fire.</p><p>Loki managed to block it and fired off yellow energy blasts in return. The cultists charged in with improvised weapons such as hammers, wood chopping axes and metal pipes. Logan roared as he attacked them and Storm fired lighting at Loki.</p><p>As the asgardian was thrown back Per encased himself in blue and used white to launch himself like a human bullet at Loki. He hit him straight on, the two of them flew, crashed and rolled wildly along the ground before Loki kicked him of and both quickly got back on their feet.</p><p>As the fighting progressed with Per wildly firing off white and orange and Loki blocking and reflecting them, destroying the clearing around them.</p><p>Storm summoned rain to stop the fire from spreading. The cultists was knocked around all over the place, the tools shredded and continuously lost fighters to Wolverine, twenty of them wasn't nearly enough.</p><p>Per charged at Loki but was blocked his staff. 'I have lived for over a thousand human lifespans! What makes you think you even stand a chance??'</p><p>He quickly kicked him off and swung his staff skillfully, knocking Per off his feet.</p><p>Before he could stand up Loki pressed his foot in his torso, keeping him down and pointing his staff at his face.</p><p>'Now, I'll finish what I started.'</p><p>Per grabbed his foot and activated red, stopping him from using his magic like he hoped. 'Guess I really am kinda invincible.'</p><p>He twisted Loki's foot, making fall to the side and was up attacking the demigod at a speed that seemed almost blurry to normal human eyes.</p><p>But Loki strength as an asgardian was still far above the ordinary human and pushed him off again, swinging as staff and pushing him back with superior skill.</p><p>'Don't make me laugh!' the instant his magic returned yellow light surrounded Per, holding out his arms and legs and lifting him off the ground.</p><p>'I was planning to spare your useless life but after all the trouble you caused me I guess its only fitting to take your life as well!'</p><p>Per felt his powers starting to leave him, panicked that switching to red glow wasn't working this time, like it was locked somehow! Wolverine tackled Loki from the side, freeing Glow from his grip.</p><p>The two teamed up, laying hit after hit forcing Loki to go on the defensive. He still managed to block and avoid the relentless barrage from the two mutants until Storm saw her opening and massive blasts of lighting struck down from the dark night sky, encasing the demigod in the blinding light.</p><p>Loki screamed in pain but slowly regained his composure while fighting against it.</p><p>It was all or nothing now, Per saw his opening.</p><p>He charged up the white and orange at the same time, surrounding himself in a orb of white with strings of orange orbiting around it. He launched his, by far, biggest blast he ever made at Loki. The giant blast if white glow with orange circling around it tore straight trough the trees and out across the lake. The water moved around it, being pushed away from the sheer force as Loki was blasted west to the other side at extremely high speed.</p><p>When the light settled the battle was over. The cultists that didn't flee the scene was lain across the ground, some grunting in pain, others not. The water had steam rising from its surface in a straight line, heated by the orange. The flames died down due to Storms rain. Per breathed heavily, recovering from the toughest battle since Wanda, probably tougher since he needed both Storm and Wolverine there to fight him.</p><p>'Well we got our answers. We better split before he comes back with full force.' Per agreed but before he left he noticed Loki's staff on the ground. Long, golden colored, slightly curved at the top where sharp blades stuck out, a blue glowing orb in the middle of those blades.</p><p>Per took it as they retreated back to the Blackbird, immediately taking off, back to the US at the speed of sound.</p><p>Per slumped down in the passenger seat, looking like a broken down man. Storm went up to him, kneeling beside his seat.</p><p>She didn't say anything, what could she say?</p><p>'I wondered what happened for so many years...and now I...I don't know...everything is such a mess.</p><p>All this because of my powers.' 'Don't blame yourself Per. It was Loki's plan, he made the decision to carry out this atrocity. None of it is your fault..remember that..'</p><p>Per didn't answer, he just sat there in silence. Staring at the floor. The mission technically was a success but none took any joy in it. It was one of the most bittersweet victories both Storm and Wolverine had taken part in. The truth was far worse than anyone could have guessed, and now they had one more super powered villain to ad to their already long list.</p><p>*</p><p>When they returned to the institute Charles could immediately tell that something was wrong. Per almost ran for his room, Loki's staff in hand and slammed the door shut.</p><p>Storm and Logan briefed the professor on the mission, his face saddened. 'And there was no trace of them?' 'Not a single one, we never even found out who saved him that day. All we got was the the bad guy and his reason.'</p><p>'And he's most likely to try again..' Charles sighted heavily at the thought. 'This poses yet another threat to every student here. And poor Per, the things he must be going trough right now..'</p><p>Ororo wiped away a tear, mourning for her young protege. For a fifteen year old to carry all this...</p><p>*</p><p>Per sat at the edge of his bed looking at the picture of his family. The last one they ever took. They both smiled happily with young nine year old him in between. The tears hit the frame, he finally had his truth, only now he wished he didn't..</p><p>And was he supposed to tell Emma? How was he supposed to defend against a freaking ancient god who's very sphere was trickery and manipulation?? He was still just a kid! He wasn't ready for this..he wasn't ready for any of it..</p><p>He looked out his window to see the sun go down, knowing that he was still somewhere out there. And he couldn't face Loki alone, the fight showed that magic was harder to disable then mutant powers or else he would have been able to break free. What was he supposed to do?</p><p>He looked at the scepter, staff thing laying against the beds side, still glowing. He put the picture aside and picked it up. There was something strange about it, like he somehow...felt the staff...like he felt the power within it. He walked over to the glass door leading to his balcony and walked out. He stared at the sun promising himself he would defeat Loki, he would avenge his parents somehow.. But he needed help, he needed information and he needed more power. If only he could use this staff somehow...</p><p>He did get a strange feeling from it...how would it reach to his powers? He tried switching in his blue glow and the staff was encased in it as well, the orb glowing brighter. 'Ok....what is this?..'</p><p>He switched to orange and the light switched along with it. He tried firing it into the air and orange lightning fired of into the air. As it happened Per felt a sudden rush of power coursing trough him!</p><p>He switched to white and again the staff followed. Light orbited him and he felt it, his mutant powers somehow increased with the staff!</p><p>And then he knew it, he had the key to defeat Loki. Once he mastered this staff he would finish what he started on that island. He would put Loki down...permanently...</p><p>*</p><p>Loki teleported to to his quarters on top of the large tower, his entire body aching like one of this battles against Thor.</p><p>And to think that he lost his staff! Normally he would just call it to him but somehow he lost his connection. Did that mutant brat really vaporize it from that blast? Or was it vanished into another dimension? It was gone, that's all he knew!</p><p>'Tough day?' the soft voice of enchantress spoke from the doorway. 'The brat had help of those cursed X-men. Among was a weather witch with lighting rivaling that of my brother! I won't be taken by surprise again!'</p><p>'It seems you have lost a lot lately.' 'Don't test my patience woman! I'm feeling like burning someones skin off right now!'</p><p>'Well why don't you change your strategies? Take the frost giants and launch an invasion of their precious little school.'</p><p>'If I do that then Thor and those avengers will charge my lines and then attack my tower along with vengeance driven mutants. No stealth is the best tactic I have right now.'</p><p>'But why him tough? I admit that he's powerful, probably rivaling the greatest of his kind but why him still?'</p><p>'Because witch! His arrival is foretold in a ancient prophesy.'</p><p>He lifted his arm and a stone tabled appeared on the wall. In the middle was the shape of a human with five glowing nordic runes around it, each one in a different color and the word spoke of the kind of power that glow represented.</p><p>In between the runes was much smaller ones telling vague stories of a prophesied child.</p><p>'What kind of prophesy is this Loki?'</p><p>'The one that will get me my rightful place as ruler over Asgard! And finally end my pathetic brother..'</p><p>On closer inspection Enchantress noticed the shape of it, it was the exact same layout as the map of the Yggdrasil! The human body was the tree itself and the glowing runes were the different worlds! The orange one that read fire was Muspelheim, the white that read force was Asgard, the blue, strength, was Midgard and on.</p><p>And closer still there was still one more rune the same size as the glowing ones, but still dark. It read 'key' and was located in a place where no world should be. She was a master sorcerer, she had studied the map of Yggdrasil in detail and knew of every world! There is not supposed to be one there..</p><p>'What is this missing rune? What are you getting into Loki?'</p><p>'That boy is somehow connected to Yggrasil itself and the key to a missing world, one that not even Odin knows of!</p><p>I need his powers to unlock it, whatever is hidden there is the key to my destiny!' 'How can you know that? There's not a glimpse of info on it, not even a vague reference of it on this tablet. It could be your death.' 'Again you underestimate me Enchantress. I will access that world, wherever it hides in the cold dark of space.' She was starting to worry, Loki was slowly loosing his mind. Strange alien worlds is something that no one, not even the gods, should mess around with. The universe did, after all, house things that even made Odin seem weak in comparison..</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once things were quiet. The one and half week left before the girls dance passed by with no more incidents. Per was yet even more quiet and distant. The instructors were among the few who knew about the mission and gave him his space, the others only sensed something was up and respected his privacy, although Jean made sure he knew that she was available to talk. When he wasn't grieving over his parents he was figuring out the staff he stole from Loki. It enhanced his powers in some way that much was sure, but could he use it for other purposes even without magic? Charles was critical about using it tough, seeing it as dangerous.</p><p>'I'm just saying that we know nothing about this artifact, it could prove dangerous.' 'In his hands then ya!' 'We really should study it more closely.' 'And what better way then using it in the field?'</p><p>'Are you saying it that because you believe it so? Or is it more of revenge?' Per looked grim at Charles after he said it.</p><p>'That man murdered my parents! How would you feel about it?!' 'I understand that you want payback but revenge only breeds more pain and suffering. I know this personally.'</p><p>'Then consider it protecting others like myself, he needs to go down!' 'I agree, but there is a better way to do so.' 'You know as much as I that no man made prison can hold a demigod!'</p><p>'No it can't, which is why I have requested some help.'</p><p>The alarm went off and thunder was heard outside.</p><p>'A storm? But its been sunny all day!'</p><p>'He's finally arrived.'</p><p>They headed outside to see a large, swirling portal above them and a figure flying down towards them. It stopped suddenly right above the ground, revealing a man dressed in shiny armor, a helmet with two wings on each side and a very long, flowing red cape. He held a large hammer in his hand and stared them down with sky blue eyes.</p><p>'I am Thor, son of Odin and god of thunder. I seek a professor Xavier.'</p><p>'That is me, Charles Xavier a pleasure to meet you.' he rolled forward extending his hand. 'Ah yes the earthly greeting of shaking hands.' he returned the favor. 'So where is my brothers sceptre?' Per reluctantly showed it.</p><p>'Yes, there's no mistaking Loki's sceptre.' 'How much of a risk is Per at while using it?' 'I'm more surprised he can use it all considering he's an earthling. Normally people born on Midgard can't use Asgard magic, so I wonder who exactly you are..'</p><p>'I'm just a mutant, that's all.'</p><p>'Per here is Swedish, of viking decent, so could that perhaps give him some manner of connection?' 'Viking? Ah yes! The humans who used to worship my people if I remember correctly. No it doesn't work like that.'</p><p>'Then do you at least know why Loki was after my powers?'</p><p>'I was hoping to get some kind of clue about that from you actually.'</p><p>'So this was for nothing then?'</p><p>'You have to excuse him Thor. Per has been under a lot of stress lately and is understandably frustrated.'</p><p>'Well it might, or it might not. To go back to you original question then no, I don't believe Per is at any risk using it. But Loki will want it back eventually. I'll return to Asgard and see if there's something I can learn in our lore. If you discover something then just relay it to the avengers.'</p><p>The thunder god stepped back and grabbed the small leather bind at the end of his hammers wooden grip.</p><p>He swung it at high speed and shot up in the air, vanishing as if he broke straight trough the sky.</p><p>'You would think he would be at least a little subtle.' Per didn't reply to that comment and just went back inside in brooding silence.</p><p>*</p><p>Rogue was finally let out of bed, but even if she could walk around normally she still took it easy as per Xavier's request.</p><p>She learned that Per had been more down than usual after returning from his mission with Ororo and Logan.</p><p>Well that and the dance was that very evening, most people had a date already.</p><p>She walked the mansion feeling pretty bored while everyone was away.</p><p>'Need something to do Rogue?' Logan asked her, making her concerned that she was going to do something rather unpleasant. Not dangerous but unpleasant.</p><p>'I'll be fine.' 'If you say so, but I could an extra pair of hands repainting the back of the garage.'</p><p>'Well...that doesn't so bad.'</p><p>They got the buckets and started to roll on the pain.</p><p>'So Rogue how are holding up?' 'I'm getting better.'</p><p>'Good, good. Going to that dance tonight?' 'That's tonight? Nah I don't think so..'</p><p>'Ok..was never much of a dancer myself.'</p><p>A silence followed after that, both just painting till Rogue spoke again after a full minute.</p><p>'Logan..I have been wondering. Have you ever liked someone that already had a thing for someone else?' He knew who she was talking about.</p><p>'Ya...once..Probably was for the best. When you live over five times the normal human lifespan you tend to keep to yourself.'</p><p>'Oh...that sucks..' 'Well I'm used to it. But at the time it was hard. She promised to marry the man i hated and ended up hitching rides out of town before the wedding. Never heard of her after that.'</p><p>'And did you ever find someone else?' 'Not for the long run, there's not that many women who matches my lifespan.'</p><p>'So like.. whats the best tip for moving on?' 'You just focus on yourself. Do whatever makes you happy, it will hurt for a while but eventually the feelings die down, you stop thinking about them, and you live your life.'</p><p>'I see...thanks Logan.' 'Your welcome.'</p><p>*</p><p>While Logan and Rogue painted the garage Per kept brooding in his room, imagining all the things he would do to Loki once he got his hands around his neck.</p><p>Someone knocked on his door and when he went to open it Ororo stood on the other side. 'Still locked in your room?'</p><p>'Where else would I be?' 'Well I know that its a difficult time for you but staying in here will only make worse. Common I got something for you.' she took him to her plant house on the very top floor of the mansion. Tiny rain clouds sprayed water on them, making Per wonder why she brought him.</p><p>'Help me move these large bag of seeds and earth to that corner over there.' With his blue glow this was easy. As he moved two bags at once Ororo peacefully attended to her plants. 'So I heard there's a dance at your school tonight, are you going?' 'No, its boring to goby yourself.'</p><p>'Why don't ask anybody?' 'Its the GIRLS dance. They're the ones supposed to ask us.' 'Really? Well I don't believe Rogue has anybody, i could check with her.'</p><p>'Nah she doesn't wanna go with me.' 'Did she say that?' 'No, she wanted Scott but he's taken. Then it was Risty but...well you know..' 'Oh...Well maybe you two can do something else? Like watch a movie now that everyone is gone?'</p><p>'I doubt she would want to.' 'Why is that?'</p><p>'I'm not really that fun to hang out with, I'm mostly quiet all the time.' 'Well that matches up then.' 'Why are you insisting so much on me hanging out with Rogue?' 'Maybe cause you need an excuse to leave that room of yours. You both could use something to take your minds off things.'</p><p>'Again I doubt she would want to.' 'You seem to know an awful lot of what Rogue wants..'</p><p>'Its just...' 'Just what?' '...Never mind..'</p><p>*</p><p>'There all finished! Now we just got the sides and front.'</p><p>They moved to the other wall around the backs corner.</p><p>'So got anything else planned tonight when everyone is away?'</p><p>'Not really, I suppose I'm just going to enjoy the peace and quiet.' 'Agreed, with just you and Per left I can probably hear my own thoughts again.'</p><p>'Per is staying?' 'Ya I think I overheard that no one asked him. There's Multiple but he's to young to even attend high school.'</p><p>'Ya true..'</p><p>*</p><p>'You seem adamant that females don't want you near them.'</p><p>'Well its kinda obvious isn't it?' 'No it isn't. Why are you thinking like that?'</p><p>'Its not important..' 'I disagree, its hugely important. Now from where do these thoughts come from?'</p><p>Per sighted heavily, she wasn't going to give up was she?</p><p>'Its because they made it clear. Before I came here there was this girl gang at my old school. Lets just say that...they made it very clear.' 'Sounds like bullying to me..' 'Well if that girls think that then it has to be true right?' 'No it doesn't! I know what teenage girls are like Per. I remember all the vicious things they say and do to better their position at this teenage/high school hierarchy. They just targeted you because of your low self esteem, that doesn't mean that they were right.'</p><p>Per didn't answer, he had no answer.</p><p>'Listen..you are among people who accept you here. People who respect you. Most of the newer ones are already starting to look up to you after the first week! The girls here, including Rogue, are not like them.'</p><p>'I don't know...Maybe its just not worth the risk.' 'The risk of getting hurt again?' He didn't answer.. Ororo clearly saw that whatever they said to him hurt badly. Now he encased himself in this shell, keeping everyone out.</p><p>*</p><p>'Almost finished now.' 'It seems so. Logan..'</p><p>'Ya?' 'About before...you said Per got hurt trying to stop me..how badly was it?' 'Don't go there Rogue, it wasn't your fault.' 'How bad?' Logan sighted before giving a reluctant answer.</p><p>'It was pretty bad but not dangerous. He was also pretty bruised up from Mystique.' 'Oh...'</p><p>'Don't think like that Rogue, you were out of control. He knows that so don't blame yourself.'</p><p>'Still tough..I feel like I owe him something.' 'Like what?' 'I dunno..'</p><p>*</p><p>'Look being a teenager is not easy, especially when you're a mutant as well.' 'I still don't think I can...'</p><p>'Why not?' 'Well...I just can't...'</p><p>'I can't force you Per. But avoiding people is gonna eventually cause a rift between you and them. And you need to trust your teammates with your life. All I'm saying is getting out of your comfort zone is going to make you grow as a person.</p><p>Give it some thought.' Per moved the last bag.</p><p>'Ok, all done.' 'Thank you.' he walked back downstairs again and decided to grab some water.</p><p>*</p><p>'Well that looks good enough. I can handle the rest.' 'You sure?' 'Ya, you go on.' 'Ok..' Rogue put away the paint roller and walked inside not knowing that's was Logan planned as soon as he smelled Per trough the open kitchen window.</p><p>*</p><p>As he filled the glass he heard the door and "her" voice behind him.</p><p>'Hey Per' 'Oh!..hey Rogue..'</p><p>'Sorry did I catch you off guard?' 'A little..'</p><p>There was a few seconds of silence as he drank and she got her own glass.</p><p>'So...going to the dance tonight?' she suddenly asked him.</p><p>'Me? No not really..'</p><p>'Me neither, everyone's pretty much taken..' 'Ya I suppose..'</p><p>The awkwardness was intense in that room..or maybe it was just him?...</p><p>'Say since everyone is gone tonight wanna hang out? I got this new movie about a detective who's psychic and solves centuries old murders and stuff.' Did..did she really just ask him that???</p><p>'Ya..that sounds cool!..' 'Nice, so we meet in the living room around 5?' 'Sure..' 'Ok see you later then.' she finished her glass in one gulp, put it away and walked to her room.</p><p>Him and Rogue alone?...OMG! Ok all he had to do was to not screw it up!...how could he?? it was just a movie...but just the two of them...what he wouldn't give for the powers of reducing stress!...</p><p>*</p><p>The brotherhood currently laid half broken around the yard, covered in dirt and bruises. 'Wanda...please...just...just let us take...a break!..' Pietro pleaded while out of breath.</p><p>'If this is all you boys can really handle then its no wonder you keep loosing!' 'We have been training for hours! What's in it for you anyway?!' Lance started to loose patience.</p><p>'Uhh dude..please don't' 'You didn't care about the X freaks before so why now?!!' Wanda walked up to him, staring him straight in the eye only a few centimeters apart.</p><p>'Mystique offered me a deal, I deliver Glow and she gives me what I want. But now I instead have knock your lazy asses into shape as apparently it takes all of us together! So, get, back, to, it!' Lance's short temper finally boiled over and the whole place started to shake around them.</p><p>When it was clear what was happening all other panicked and ran for cover.</p><p>Red light surrounded Wanda as her coat started levitating, both readying large attacks before another female stepped in between them. 'That's enough of both of you!' The old woman called Agatha stood between them. 'Stay out of this!' 'Not when you're threatening to destroy the only house you have! Now take a breather all of you!' Lance storm inside the house, kicking the door open. 'I could have handled him Agatha!'</p><p>'I'm sure you would but that's not the point. You're pushing them to hard.' 'You want me to break the deal with Mystique??' 'No..but a change of strategy is in order. The reason i succeeded in training you was because of patience. I didn't force the progress on you but guided you to develop it yourself.' Wanda took some deep breaths and calmed down.</p><p>'Now lets rebuilt your leadership from the ground up.</p><p>*</p><p>Five was approaching, the mansion was empty and soon he would go down and meet Rogue in the living room.</p><p>Per walked down the hallway trying to keep calm.</p><p>"<em>Its just a movie, its just a movie</em>" he kept telling himself in his head. And as he entered the living room Rogue was already there preparing the DVD. 'Hey dude! Wanna go check in the kitchen? I'm making popcorn there.'</p><p>They were having popcorn to?...oh boy!!</p><p>He quietly walked in and could smell them instantly from the microwave. It was done, the bowl inside was filled with that delicious smelling popcorn that he carried back to the living room. Rogue switched it on and sat down beside him on the couch increasing his nervousness. "<em>Its just a movie! Its just a movie!</em>" As the opening started a young brown haired kid around twelve saw that there was a movie playing from the hallway. The kid was called Multiple,although his real name was James, thanks to his power of cloning himself. He was by far the youngest member and was always eager to hang out with the older, <em>cooler</em> kids and was just about to join them when Ororo stopped him and guided him away till they were out of earshot.</p><p>'I think its best you leave the two of them be for now James.' she spoke in a very hushed tone.</p><p>'Why? Its boring when everyone is away!' 'Well you see spending time alone together is something that the two of them need after all the recent events.' 'Are you sure about that?' he looked very questioningly. 'Ok fine but don't tell anyone this. Per has quite a liking for Rogue and I figured since his short time here as been just fight after fight he deserved a night off with just the two of them.' 'Ohhh! Ok i see.' 'Good! Now lets find something else for you to do shall we?'</p><p>*</p><p>The dance proceeded nicely, students dancing, talking and sipping down the sodas. Jean however was..disappointed. She ended up with Duncan only cause of Taryn. She originally planned to go with Scott but her so called "friend" swooped in and ambushed Scott right in front of her! Since then it was days of mocking glares as if saying "he's mine now" leaving her with the stereotypical macho knucklehead sport junkie.</p><p>As Duncan spent the dance talking to his friends she spent it alone, watching as Taryn and Scott danced, staring all flirty like at each other.</p><p>Kitty danced with Lance who somehow owned a clean, slightly nicer west than his usual one.</p><p>'See? Being with me isn't that bad.' She merely smiled in reply.</p><p>'You do seem tired tough.' 'Training, Mystique has been pushing us to become a stronger team.' 'Well that doesn't THAT bad...' 'She also put Wanda in charge.'</p><p>'Ouch..'</p><p>Kurt stood on the sidelines wishing he was up there dancing. He sighted to himself, if only someone had asked him..Well it was probably for the best..his image inducer didn't alter his actual physical form. If he danced then his partner would just feel two very furry fingers instead..</p><p>'Hi..' He looked up felt his heart stop..there in front of him was the most beautiful girl he laid eyes on! Amanda..a dark skinned girl who was in his math class! She wore a black dress and long legged boots, her hair curled and pulled back, decorated with small golden ornaments.</p><p>'Wanna dance?' she asked, her voice clearly showing her nervousness. 'I..I...' He couldn't muster a single answer.</p><p>Without thinking he went with her when she wrapped her arm around him and guided him to the dance floor. He didn't even think of the hand thing until it was to late. She held them and they started dancing as the dreaded reality slapped him across the face! He was exposed!!</p><p>He braced himself for impact when...she didn't react. She merely smiled at him acting normal when he was as sure as possible that she could feel his real fingers trough the illusion.</p><p>'I would have asked you before but I guess I was to nervous.'</p><p>'Ya..I know the feeling!'</p><p>*</p><p>The night went on perfectly. For the first time in days he wasn't thinking of Loki or his parents but he was actually enjoying himself. Sitting there staring at a moderately ok movie with Rogue, emptying the bowl of popcorn.</p><p>'Like its so obvious who the bad guy is! Are they even trying?'</p><p>'For a veteran detective he's pretty dense.' Per agreed with her.</p><p>'Ya! Like common mate a couple of teenagers here solved it before you!' It wasn't exactly a compliment but it still felt good hearing that.</p><p>Rogue and him being all casual...</p><p>'Oh we're out of popcorn. I'm gonna make some more.'</p><p>She took it and went back into the kitchen. As Per looked at her leaving he spotted Ororo in the doorway grabbing a apple from a fruit bowl that, for some reason, stood in the hallway. She looked back and gave a quick thumps up before vanishing. Clearly this is what she wanted of him, relaxing for a night, just being a teenager..</p><p>*</p><p>The party went on at school, the students enjoying the closeness with their dates...well most of them.</p><p>'What's got you down girlfriend?' Tabitha went up to Jean.</p><p>'Bored, wish I hadn't asked Duncan..' She looked over to immediately see the problem.</p><p>'What you need is to relax and stop hounding after Scott! Common!.' 'But..' Before Jean could protest she was already dragged on the dance floor with Tabitha moving in front of her.</p><p>'Common red shake that thing!' She slowly moved at first, feeling somewhat awkward by the scenario.</p><p>As she got into it the pressure lifted, her mind drifted away from Duncan and Scott and Jean started to relax.</p><p>'That's the style we're looking red!' then they started dancing in earnest, moving in perfect harmony with the music.</p><p>Finally, she started having fun!</p><p>*</p><p>In the hallway a strange blue light appeared from nowhere. Out stepped gray reptilian creatures walking on two legs, long tail dragging over them, two shorter arms fro grabbing and a large mouth with snake like fangs sticking out.</p><p>They immediately spread out, searching for any living targets.</p><p>The door to the gym flew open as the creatures charged in. That very instant people started screaming and running. 'What's going on??' Kitty and Lance then saw them past the crowd. 'WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE??!' By reaction Lance unleashed his power on them, the ground quaked and broke. A piece of the floor flew up smacking their heads with brute force. As one leaped towards Duncan and his friends Jean made a psionic barrier just in time. The creature bounced of it right into the wall behind them, they used the opening to run for the emergency exit. Scott lifted his glasses and blasted one right into the basketball net, breaking both in the process as the creature was reduced to a pile of rocks.</p><p>'We need to call the professor!' Berzeker stated to his teammates as he blasted the creatures with lighting.</p><p>'WATCH OUT!' Kurt jumped at Amanda, throwing her out of the way just in time to avoid one of the creatures. 'KURT! MAKE US DISAPPEAR!' 'HOW!? 'I HAVE SEEN YOU DO IT!! PLEASE!!'</p><p>Just as the creature prepared to leap again he grabbed Amanda and ported outside. 'Woah...that was amazing..'</p><p>She said in shock as she looked around. 'We can talk about it later for now we need to get out of here!'</p><p>They both ran away from the school as the battle proceeded.</p><p>*</p><p>'Well about time they figured it out!' 'Isn't mind control a little bit to convenient power for the murderer to have?' 'Ya, that's what made this to easy.' '<em>Rogue! Per! There's trouble at school, suit up and meet at the van!' </em>Both jumped from the couch and ran for the mission lockers.</p><p>*</p><p>The van stopped near the side entrance to avoid most the public. Wolverine, Storm, Rogue and Glow charged in. Wolverine tackled down the door with ease and soon they were besieged by the beasts. Wolverine's claws tore trough them, the stones scattered on walls and floor as they shattered. Per and Storm fired white glow and lighting into the classrooms to clear out the things as they went corridor to corridor.</p><p>As they got close to the center of school balls of magma appeared around the corner, smoldering more things.</p><p>Amara, Tabitha and Jean appeared. 'There you are! The others are clearing the rest of the school now.'</p><p>'Were are these things coming from??' 'No idea! They just stormed the gym! The other students thankfully got out in time!'</p><p>'Most the forces seems to from the math hall!' They took Jean's word and headed there only to meet Lance and Kitty fending off endless waves. As one leaped towards him he fell back when a white glow blasted it to bits. 'A portal??' 'Well this explains things.. can anyone close it?' Wolverine asked.</p><p>'I might have something..' Glow took out his new staff he took from Loki and broke trough the wall of the creatures blocking it.</p><p>He tried stabbing the portal with the staff and surprisingly it reacted. The portal shuddered and grew unstable, trying to push him away. Glow held his ground as the creatures surrounded him. The other mutants formed a line around him, fighting off the beasts as they came.</p><p>'How are we doing?' 'Its getting a bit much!' on the other side they heard a loud bang. A larger creature who's head almost hit the ceiling appeared straight trough the wall and charged towards them. As they were about to retaliate the creature was stopped in its track, falling forward. Then it was smashed to bits, revealing Blob and the rest of the brotherhood behind them.</p><p>'You??' 'Its ok I called them! We need all the help we can get!' Lance said. The others reluctantly agreed. 'Time to put your training to good use boys! Smash those things till the portal closes!'</p><p>The brotherhood fought much more disciplined and skilled than before, actually working together in tag team attacks. As one creature jumped on Blobs back Toad leaped to his rescued, kicking it off. When Wanda stuck their claws on the ground, restraining them her brother Quicksilver swiftly ran trough them, his speed turning their rock bodies to sand.</p><p>The portal grew more aggressive and pushed back harder. Glow almost fell to his knees, unable to hold it back.</p><p>As it looked like he was loosing the battle another pair of hands grabbed the staff and lended him their strength. To his surprise it was Wanda, sinking her power into it.</p><p>Both powerhouse mutants pushed back at the portal with all their might, the portal finally relenting.</p><p>The portal disintegrated cutting of the power to the creatures as they immediately fell apart and together they seemed victorious.</p><p>What surprised them most was Per starting to glow purple.</p><p>'Ok what power is that?' 'I...don't know..' The glow ended with seemingly nothing happening.</p><p>'Ok good job team, time to head home.' Wanda stated as they began to leave. 'No attempt at capture this time?' Per mocked her. 'Now is not a good time but believe me.' Wanda turned back with an equally mocking look on her face.</p><p>'Next time you're mine Glow.' Both threw smug looks at each other but Wanda's hid a hint of respect, a lusting for their next battle. The X-men remained behind to inspect the damage, there were broken lockers, desks and the gym was a mess. But it was all repairable.</p><p>'I feel sorry for whoever has to clean this up.' Kitty commented on the damage with Lance silently agreeing with her in the background.</p><p>'Sucks that the dance ended prematurely...and i was starting to have fun to..' Amara stated looking rather disappointed.</p><p>Tabitha then saw the DJ booth was undamaged and had an idea..</p><p>*</p><p>Back at the mansion everyone got the message that Xavier wanted everyone to meet in the danger room. Once everyone was there the place morphed into the school gym and the music turned on.</p><p>'Ok..what?' 'Well it looked everyone was bummed out over the dance so I figured why not finish it where there's no way we can get interrupted?' Tabitha spoke up loud to the rest.</p><p>It seemed a bit strange first but quickly they picked their partners and began to move. Even the instructors partnered up, well except for Logan who preferred to look on.</p><p>Per looked on the others feeling once again left out, who would wanna dance with him? He was about to turn and leave when a voice stopped him.</p><p>'So..wanna dance?' It was Rogue extending her hand...</p><p>His face blushed like a tomato as he gently took it and joined the others. Rogue and him dancing...this could have been the greatest night in his life..</p><p>Jean finally got her chance with Scott, dancing with the single, oldest friend she ever had. After around fifteen minutes in Kitty noticed Rogue and Per. Knowing his immense crush for the girl she snuck over to Xavier who took on the roll of DJ for the night and whispered something into his ear. As soon as the song ended it was replaced with a slower paced song meaning only one thing....</p><p>Both Rogue and Per stopped and realized the predicament. But Rogue regained composure, moving aside a strand of hair and moved closer to the now even more blushing guy. One hand held his and the other on his shoulder, dancing cheek to cheek. A moment that made it difficult for Kitty to hide her squeak from the moment of cuteness.</p><p>Now embraced in each other arms Per had confirmed it, this really was the greatest night in his life..</p><p>*</p><p>At the tower in a faraway place a certain demigod was displeased. How did they close the portal?? But as he began to consider the options based on what he knew of their powers he got his answer when the tablet of prophecy lit up. The final rune glowed in purple, the one that read "key". It all made sense now...the key to other realms, it was a portal power!</p><p>And one he had to have to find the key to his destiny..</p><p>He was knocked out of his trance when the wall broke apart and his hated "brother" entered. 'Loki! What is the meaning of this?!' 'I don't know what you're talking about Thor.'</p><p>'The humans were just attacked, Odin sensed the breach between Midgard and Jotumheim!' 'Well maybe someone did it but why would I waste my time?' 'Because of the boy!' Loki went quiet, how did he know?</p><p>'What's your plan for the mutant boy?? Speak!' Thor grabbed his collar and held his hammer above them threateningly.</p><p>'I. Don't. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About.'</p><p>Thor had no proof and he knew it, Loki was safe.</p><p>Thor let him go, glaring with that primal rage he was so used to.</p><p>Before Thor left he saw the strange tablet on the wall. Probably another sorcerer thing... But the runes were strange... heat, force, strength, stasis, block and...key? A key to what?..</p><p>'I'm warning you Loki, one step towards the boy and your head will feel my hammer!' Thor left trough the same hole.</p><p>Foolish thunderer. He always was Odin's thug..</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Ok so in the middle of the battle you got yet another glow?' Ororo asked in the danger room.</p><p>'Well ya, I don't know what it does or how I just got it. Maybe its something to do with this weird staff thing?'</p><p>'Be careful with that. We're experts on mutants but mystical powers are more dangerous and unpredictable.'</p><p>'Ok Per we're set up, whenever you're ready.' Charles voice came from the speakers. Wolverine, Beast, Cyclops, Jean and Storm all stood ready along the walls in case something went wrong.</p><p>Per took a deep breath and raised his staff, pointing it forward.</p><p>Purple started glowing around him and moving almost like soft flames over his arm, circling around the staff. It fired out a bolt that stopped in the middle of the room. The glow just stayed there in egg shape, floating above the ground. 'Ok....What now?' Per carefully approached it, feeling something strange from it. 'The scanners are unable to make sense of this thing. Perhaps we should try and investigate it using the tools available?' Wolverine nodded at the professor from the ground and picked up a long metal stick with a camera attached to the end. Slowly he inserted it into the energy and took it out after a few seconds. 'The footage makes little sense..wait! Logan try it again and keep it longer.'</p><p>He did so and Charles fascinatingly stared at the screen.</p><p>'I can...just barely make out the danger room trough all this confusing footage. But that cannot be..'</p><p>Per wondered why till he realized how he got it. By closing a portal....so if he then...</p><p>Everyone jumped when another egg shaped sphere of the purple energy appeared by the doors. 'What?..' Logan inserted it again and the camera now appeared trough the other one.</p><p>'Portals...I can actually make portals now!'</p><p>'But how far? Try opening one at school! We're off today anyway.' Per did and indeed the next camera footage was that of the school hallway.</p><p>'I wonder how far I can go with these..'</p><p>He focused again on the lake where his parents vanished and indeed it worked!</p><p>'This is fascinating...You can travel anywhere in the world instantly now.'</p><p>'So does that mean we're all getting free rides to school now?' Scott jokingly asked.</p><p>'Wouldn't the others get suspicious when they suddenly see you stop taking the car?' '...Good point..'</p><p>'Ok Per I want you to teleport to Sweden and then back again so we can have a bit more data.'</p><p>Per then opened a portal to Emma's house and stepped inside. A few seconds later he stepped out of it completely unharmed. 'Well...This rules!' 'Its a useful power to be sure but advice caution. Teleportation can easily go wrong and we don't want you to go straight inside a wall or a person. Maybe we should have Nightcrawler give you a few pointers.' Ororo wondered.</p><p>'I'll call him down now.'</p><p>*</p><p>After weeks of preparation they were finally ready, soon the master would walk this earth and these pathetic humans would bow down to the true ruler of the universe. All they had to do was to charge up the beacon and the portal would open. The giant metal pillar hummed loudly with the energies coursing trough it, its sides glowing aquatic blue as it reach for the night sky above them.</p><p>'Two days.' The engineers told him in his expected robotic voice.</p><p>'Good..'</p><p>*</p><p>For the next two days Per worked with Kurt on controlling his new teleportation ability. He learned how to focus on a area, how to fast port during battle and was improving a lot. So much so he started comfortable porting around the mansion for any reason. To get to lunch quickly, to not miss training, to even get a snack from the kitchen. Although being a mutant worried him Per grew to quite like his powers. They made life so convenient! '<em>X-men. Prep the X-jet! We got a urgent mission.' </em>They all rushed for the lockers in the basement to get their mission suits. Per and Kurt was of course the first ones there and to his surprise Per found a note to his locker. '<b>You earned this. Charles' </b>the note read. Inside was a brand new missions suit! Finally he could skip that lame full body suit all newcomers had! This one had a more armored look, looking like thick carbon fiber capable of withstanding proper damage. Although most the suit was in one piece the gloves, boots and heavy metal looking belt came separate. A black carbon belt was attached over the torso going over one shoulder and down the side, reattaching by the hip. That one had little "pockets" on the front to store mission gear and the back had one where he could instantly tell was for his new staff. Once he put it on he felt like the worlds biggest badass, ready to after more hostile powers.</p><p>The mission briefing was on the jet mid air, souring trough the clouds at hyper sonic speed. 'We detected some strange and extremely powerful energy waves near border to Canada, the Avengers are on scene but their agents are spread thin and they asked for our help.' Logan started off.</p><p>'Wait wait!! We're actually working with the Avengers on this one??' Kurt suddenly seemed ecstatic. 'Yes Kurt, we are. But don't get to hopeful, they only ask if the situation is dire, many lives are most likely on the stakes and danger levels are high so be on you guard.' Storm chimed in.</p><p>Once they arrived they saw some kind of giant ship floating above ground. The ground clearly showed a battle as they landed and quickly made their way out. 'Glad you could make it!' a robot sounding voice came and in front of them landed the legend himself. Iron man..</p><p>Kurt's eyes almost turned to stars once he saw him in that shinning, red and yellow armor with blue energy cannon on his chest.</p><p>'Iron.' 'Wolverine.. As much as I would like to welcome you we need to get down to business. We don't know where that damn ship came from and we don't care, its attacking farmlands and its pushing back our four agents here including myself. I detected a big energy source inside the ship and suspects that it is its generator. If we take it out then the whole thing will blow!' 'Right then! Glow, take Cyclops and myself on board. We'll bring some C-5 explosives.' 'Uhhh don't you mean C-4?'</p><p>'Uh! That's the weak stuff..' his creepy smile needed no more questions..</p><p>'The rest of you help the Avengers fight off those...things! Cy, make a entrance!' He fired of a beam that blew a hole trough the ships hull. Glow made portals connecting the places and all three charged in as the rest joined the battle.</p><p>Four legged robots with energy blasters attached on top fired off blue lasers at them the seconds they entered Scot's beams broke them easily as they charged the corridor, following the energy signature via the hand held scanner. Wolverine ran faster than them, screaming his usual animalistic way as he slashed them to pieces, leaving a long trail of broken robotics in his way. Eventually they reached a large door more difficult to break trough. 'Glow with me!' They joined their beams together and blasted the alien metal with full force, quickly melting trough it. The sides where glowing hot so instead, now that he could see it, teleported them inside.</p><p>'I guess that's the generator.' In front of them, in the middle of the massive chamber, was a red energy beam going from top to bottom, clearly of pure energy. There were four pillars around the hole with some kind of glass, showing the same light within them.</p><p>'Glow, you take down those pillars, they seem to stabilize that beam!' He handed Per a bag full of little square metal things. 'The steel of this ship doesn't seem that strong so one each should do it.' He nodded and was about to run of when a sudden bam shook the ground. They looked up to see a giant version of the machines staring down at them, taking out several robot arms with cannons charging. Cyclops fired off and Wolverine charged it. 'Go!' Per glowed blue and ran at high speed towards the pillars. The bombs attached themselves without any help thankfully. He appeared as little more than a very fast moving blue light as he ran at superhuman speed around the holes edge. He wasn't nearly as fast as quicksilver but far faster than any X-men till he realized it was faster to just teleport. After all four were rigged he joined the battle against the giant robot. Wolverine was hit with its blue blast and crashed into the wall as Scott had a standoff against it, the two beams colliding and pushing against each other to see who's stronger. The robots aimed two more at him, ready fire from three sides till a sudden orange glow severed the arms, disrupting the cannons fire and allowing Scott's beam to fly forward, hitting the robots directly and blasting its metal form apart. Wolverine leaped forward, slicing a leg off, making it fall to the ground.</p><p>Then Scott finished it off with a blast to its main head, turning it to smoldering metal and burned electronics.</p><p>'Bombs are set we're leaving!' Per made a portal back to the ground where the avengers and X-men held their ground against a endless onslaught of robots.</p><p>Kitty witnessed the giant green man called the Hulk destroy one of the giant walkers by just jumping on it, smashing its metal body to scrap and throwing one of its legs to another one, breaking it as well. 'Well...this kinda scary..'</p><p>'It takes some getting used to the big guy.' Hawkeye assured her while firing of another explosive arrow.</p><p>Glow handed the bag over to Wolverine who took the detonator from his belt.</p><p>'Time to say goodbye..' he pressed it, blowing the generator to bits. But instead of blowing with it the ship collapsed into itself and turned to red orb sucking on everything from all directions. Everyone struggled to hold onto the ground while the fliers was slowly pulled towards it.</p><p>'WELL...THIS IS GREAT!! NOW WHAT!!?' Scott yelled trying to control himself during the panic attack he just had.</p><p>Per heard a familiar voice scream out as he looked up to see Rogue falling towards the red light. In desperation he conjured a large purple orb right on the red light. The two energies merged and the pull became stronger, instantly sucking them in. A bright light flashed before their eyes, blinding them.</p><p>When they came to everyone discovered to their shock that they were floating trough space, stars, galaxies and even visible gas clouds forming patters by the reflected light of galaxies that spun past them.</p><p>Everyone screamed but no sound was heard from any of them. They reached out their arms towards each other, trying to stop themselves from drifting away.</p><p>Per and Rogue just barely managed to grab hands and pull themselves towards each other, holding on for dear life, feeling the reality hit them like a train. They weren't on earth anymore and had no way to turn back....this was it...They were all done for... out here in the very definition of nowhere..</p><p>*</p><p>'Its time...summon the master!!' the cult leader yelled as they pulled the levers and the pillar hummed louder. Then sudden red lighting erupted around it, firing towards the sky and the ground around it trembled.</p><p>'YES...YES!!!' But then the lighting turned purple and strange purple like energy encased it, swallowing the pillar into some kind of non existence.</p><p>'NO NO!!! SHUT IT DOWN!!' the strange alien glow exploded, scattering all around them. The cultists saw, once they dared to open their eyes, that the pillar was gone and instead stood a group of strangers. Stranger almost dressed like...them!</p><p>'You...you ruined everything!! Kill them!!' The cultists pulled out their guns and opened fire. The large green one was the first counter attack, charging their lines unaffected by the bullets completely.</p><p>The creature charged straights trough them and into one of their cars, crushing it completely before stopping and picking up one of the trucks and throwing it like it weighted nothing.</p><p>Then more guns flew up into the air and a lash of white light knocked them back into the air. The leader was thrown trough the air into the one trucks by a blue furred creature, rampaging trough their numbers.</p><p>As one aimed his sniper rifle it was ripped away from his hands by a red robot man....or man on a red/yellow robotic suit.</p><p>'Sry friend, but I can't have you go around pointing those things.' he broke it with ease, smashing it over his knee.</p><p>Then even larger majority of them was thrown around by a sudden gust of wind seemingly out of nowhere. 'Time to end this!' a African American woman with silver hair spoke, bending the winds to her will. Quickly they were all defeated with complete ease, red robes wearing cultists spread out on the ground. 'Ok guess we won. But the question remains...where the heck are we??!' Kurt asked.</p><p>'Good question..It was your power Glow, so how did we get here?' Wolverine turned to Per.</p><p>'I...don't know...'</p><p>'Stay right there!' They looked up to see flying man wearing a blue suit with a long red cape and some kind of S symbol on his chest. Hulk growled at him, readying his massive fists only for Natasha to calm him down. 'We don't wanna fight you. We're just lost.' she told the flying stranger in her Russian accent.</p><p>'Then you have nothing to fear, lets talk.' he said as more appeared around them, wearing all sorts of suits. Superhero suits..</p><p>'Well...this feels awfully familiar..' Scott commented</p><p>'Its like an alternative version of the Avengers..' 'Only not as cool.' Iron man jokingly replied to Per's comment. And true they were many similarities. Tight colorful suits, long capes, a woman wearing some kind of golden armor and flying on angel wings. A cyborg, a scary looking man with a bat themed costume dragging a ridiculous long cape behind him.</p><p>They all landed around them, outnumbering them by far. 'I'm Superman, and this is the Justice League of America. We read a very strong energy signature coming from here and came to investigate.' 'I'm Iron man, This here are Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Thor, we're the Avengers. And the rest of the X-men, they helped us out on a mission.' He looked them over.</p><p>'But...you're teenagers..' One guy in a red full body suit commented. 'Could still kick your ass fancy pants.' Spyke replied looking oddly at him.</p><p>'Thanks! I did feel particular fancy today!'</p><p>'Lets get to business. We have all agents all over America and a intelligence network over the world and we haven't heard of any Avengers or X-men.' The creepy looking bat guy spoke, moving next to Superman.</p><p>'Funny, cause we also have agents all over America and a intelligence network across the world and we never heard of a Justice League of America.' Iron man replied.</p><p>'Its kinda hard to miss.' 'Same goes for us, so how do we solve this?' 'Perhaps if you would to tell us how you got here we might figure it out.' Supes suggested.</p><p>'Teleportation...it was in the middle of almost getting sucked in to this energy thing. I tried to block it..or teleport us away or something but my power fused with it...then we ended up here..' Per said.</p><p>'Whats your name son?' Super raised a eyebrow at him.</p><p>'Glow, as named after my powers.'</p><p>'Ok then Glow it sounds like you teleported here by accident so how does that answer our questions?' 'Alternative realities!!' All eyes suddenly turned to Kurt.</p><p>'This is just like captain vengeance comic number 67, the battle of the time crystal! He fought Doomsayer over it and it teleported them to a alternative universe where the roles were switched!' '.....That's actually a solid theory.'</p><p>'You agree with this Batman?' 'I do..whatever that energy was, when it fused with Glow's powers it tore a rift trough time and space and was somehow directed here, probably by whatever these unconscious hooded figures were up to. The massive amounts of energy we detected must have worked as some kind of beacon.' 'Interesting. So in this world you're kinda like a alternative version of us? So who's the rich handsome hunk of man that funds your group?' 'You're looking at him..'</p><p>Iron man fell silent for a few seconds, staring at this...staring Batman..</p><p>'This is all interesting and stuff but I think these guys are waking up so should we finish up?' 'Agreed, lets wrap it up!' They tied up the cultists and gathered them together.</p><p>'Come with us, we can discuss this back at base.' Superman offered.</p><p>'A excellent idea! Let us leave!' Everyone looked at Thor weirdly.</p><p>'He's...kinda from a different planet than us..'</p><p>'Uh huh..'</p><p>'Batman here, ready to teleport. Target our current location, we're bringing guests.'</p><p>A sudden light suddenly surrounded them and vanished along the people. Once it took them they suddenly stood in a large station, large windows showing space outside and people wearing these hero costumes and workers in uniforms walked the grounds. 'This is the Watchtower, our headquarters. Usually it goes against security policies bringing non league members up here so I hope you appreciate this opportunity.'</p><p>They guided them trough the many corridors filled with all matter of strangely dressed people hanging out as if this is their normal. They then entered a large chamber with a long circular table and chairs all around it, the floor in the middle had a device implanted on it. 'This is our meeting room, leaders discuss whatever League business necessary here.' The league heroes took their seats which didn't fill half of them, it was clear they still planned on growing bigger and therefore the empty seats was for future leaders. 'Please, have a seat.' Superman invited them. Once every seat was taken Batman opened the meeting.</p><p>'So now we're in a conundrum. You're trapped in our dimension, is it possible for you to port back?'</p><p>'I don't know we did come here by accident. My powers fused with the energies of some alien invaders and sent us here.'</p><p>'Tell us everything in detail.'</p><p>*</p><p>'There's no use cap, they're gone. Vanished into nothing.' Captain America sighted as he rubbed his forehead, just what happened to them?</p><p>'We will find them captain, the energies didn't match a black hole so transport is the only other explanation.'</p><p>'I hope so Charles, even if that sounds like wishful thinking.'</p><p>'Its not, I saw the footage taken by the X-jet. Glow used his teleport power, its just a matter of finding them..'</p><p>'Teleport?' 'I may have to explain this one to you.'</p><p>*</p><p>'This is troubling. Alien like energy mixed with that teleportation energies clearly tore a hole trough time and space and sent you here.' Batman said. 'So how do we get back? Can't Glow just do it again?' Nightcrawler asked increasingly confused. 'Didn't you listen? It mixed with that alien energies, without it there's not much he can do.'</p><p>'We'll think something out, traveling between alternative realities is something we have experience in.'</p><p>'Thank you...' 'Wonderwoman.'</p><p>'Right!' Iron man added in. 'We'll find a place to stay till we figure something out.'</p><p>'How about we just let them stay with us?' Flash suggested.</p><p>'I mean lets face it they're like us! Crime fighting superhumanoids!' 'They're strangers, bringing on board for a meeting is one thing but letting them stay is another.'</p><p>'Wonderwoman is correct, however the Watchtower is guarded with the latest security and hundreds of members at all times.' The green man with red eyes spoke in a very monotone voice.</p><p>'How about a test? We'll let them prove that we can trust them. And what better way to get to know someone than on the field?' 'Are you suggesting we send them on field missions Flash?' 'I am! We have a lot of work on our plate and everyone is getting stressed! They get to prove that we can trust them on our station and and we get the extra help needed!' The room went quiet as they thought closely on it.</p><p>'Its a lot to ask for...what does our guests have to say about it?'</p><p>'Well we don't wanna be a bother..' Kitty answered.</p><p>'But we're in a different dimension and having allies would be of great help.' Thor added on.</p><p>'Agreed bub, I say we take the deal.' 'Seconded!' Then it seemed all of them were in agreement.</p><p>'Ok then... We'll discuss it and see what we can come up with, till then there's a place you can wait in and rest after the intense battle you survived.'</p><p>*</p><p>'I don't like this, waiting on a space station surrounded by super powered humans. It makes me uneasy.' Natasha complained as she looked out the large window on the planet.</p><p>'They did seem quick to teleport us on board..' Iron man agreed with her.</p><p>'Jean, what did pick up on them?'</p><p>'They seemed to tell the truth, and being just as suspicious about us. Although...' 'What?'</p><p>'They have a psychic on their own, the green one with red eyes. As I checked them he checked us in turn.'</p><p>'Oh boy...our situation just keeps getting better..'</p><p>*</p><p>'A psychic of their own?' 'Yes, the red haired one. She was checking us, to see if we told the truth.'</p><p>'And you didn't block her?' 'No, why would I when we do the exact same thing?' 'We do it for safety reasons after bringing them onto our HQ.' 'And they do it after we teleported them on board with little warning. If this avoids physical conflict with them then its for the best.'</p><p>'John is right, nevertheless we still face the same problem. Someone is connecting our universe to theirs and we don' know the consequences. We need to find out who's behind it and stop it. To cut the connection.' Batman explained.</p><p>'What if that leaves them stranded here?' Diana asked.</p><p>'Hopefully we will be able to get them back first, but lets not make promises we can't keep.'</p><p>*</p><p>The minutes turned to a hour, why was the League taking so long? They did have couches, a very large screen TV connected to earth channels, a soda and snack machine but their patience was running thin. Per and Rogue stood next to each staring at planet earth trough the large window covering the entire wall facing it. 'It is beautiful isn't it? Looking at the planet from orbit..' Rogue spoke in a soft, mesmerized voice.</p><p>'It is...and they get this view every day..'</p><p>'What are the odds that our planet would have this must action? A tiny planet amongst countless and yet ours have life, X-genes, mystical powers and wonders normal humans could only dream of. And yet....its a tiny planet in a quiet corner of a giant galaxy...'</p><p>The door opened and the League stepped in.</p><p>'Ok we have mission assignments should you choose to take them. If you accept then you're free to stay here until we can find a way to send you home.' Everyone looked at each other, obviously in agreement.</p><p>'Well we have no connections here so we accept. We need a place.'</p><p>'Good. Come with me.' They were guided to the teleport pads again as Batman started briefing them. 'There are several things across the globe happening right now that we need to deal with so we will split you up into teams. Each one will be led by a League member to watch your performance. Remember to take a earpiece before you step onto the teleport pad.'</p><p>Ok first team is with me! I'll take mister blue and fuzzy, Iron man and...you!' Flash ended with pointing to Kitty.</p><p>One by one the teams left till Per heard his name being called.</p><p>'Team five, I'll take Glow, Jean and Spyke.' Batman said. They all took their earpiece and stepped onto the blue glowing pad and was once again encased in light. Once gone they were on the surface in a major city, surrounded by skyscrapers.</p><p>'We have a emergency situation here. A old enemy of mine is stealing a valuable piece of tech is headed this way according to our scanners.' 'What kind of enemy are we talking about?' Just as Spyke asked that they felt a gust of freezing cold wash over them and a pillar of ice appeared from around the corner. Then came forth someone wearing a large, dark blue robotic suit who's head piece was of glass. 'Meet Mr Freeze.' 'Mr Freeze...what kind of name is that??'</p><p>'Batman...bringing more children into the fray now?'</p><p>'Perhaps..' Spyke fired off several projectiles with was suddenly stuck in a ice wall appearing instantly between them.</p><p>'I got this!' orange glow suddenly fired off Per's fists, crushing and melting the ice at the same time, destroying the wall in less of a second.</p><p>'A fire user? Wanna try your power against mine boy?'</p><p>'A mind reader to I see..'</p><p>The burn glow clashed with the freezer ray. The energies scattered, turning in all directions. Per conjured forth more power slowly pushing the orange glow closer to Freeze. In response he turned a small switch on his arm, giving the freezer ray more power and pushing it closer to him.</p><p>Per pushed harder harder and freeze kept turning up the power, the energies growing larger and brighter, both freezing and burning the streets, lamps and buildings around them. Freeze turned his ray to maximum power, slowly pushing his massive freezer ray to them. They started to grow nervous and Jean created a psionic bubble around them. Per screamed as he summoned more power than ever. The orange glow turned as bright as fire and standing larger than a truck, pushing Freezer's ray back with its immense power. He couldn't run or dodge now or else the blast would get him. But if he didn't move it would still get him! Mr Freeze didn't realize he had already lost the duel until it was to late and the orange glow hit him straight onward. Per stopped firing the instant the resistance stopped. Smoke and a strong foul smell came of the melted concrete road, the streets lights bent downwards from the hot glowing metal. Freeze laid there on the ground, smoke coming off his heated suit and the ray on his arm destroyed, smoking far more than the rest as the hole fist was charcoal black.</p><p>Yet he was still alive, the suit took most the damage and spared him. 'Good work, shame about the stolen tech.'</p><p>'You mean this?' The gray tech piece looking like a computer motherboard floated down in front of Bats face. 'Taking it during the confusion, quick thinking. You're a highly efficient team it seems.' He took it and turned back to Freeze to slowly got up, his heavy breathing sounded loudly as the suit tried to cool back down.</p><p>'I got this.' Spyke fired large spikes around Freeze, trapping him.</p><p>'Now since he's disarmed we can leave and let law enforcement handle the rest. Batman to Watchtower, mission complete, ready to port.' Then they were ported back up again.</p><p>*</p><p>Several hours later the others returned, Glow's group was far faster than the rest. And just as they promised they were all given rooms on the space station. Per laid on the bed thinking back on how this all happened. He felt responsible, he tried to save everyone from that red energy and now they're stuck in a alternative universe. Sure the room was decent, he had a bed, bathroom, desk and a window overlooking the planet but already he missed institute.</p><p>The door rang and as he opened Rogue stood there, looking concerned.</p><p>'Hi..' 'Hi..Can I come in?' 'Sure..' He moved and she saw down on his desk chair, clearly something was on the girls mind.</p><p>'Crazy huh? How all this is happening so fast..'</p><p>'Ya..' 'Look I hate getting all emotional but...Are you feeling scared to? Knowing that there's a chance we're not coming back?' 'We have been here for only a day..'</p><p>'I know...But still we never actually done anything like this before. I'm with traveling anywhere in the world and fight mutants with incredible powers any day but now...this...'</p><p>'Ya its scary....but look my power got us here, I'll work on it some more and get us home.'</p><p>She gave him a small smile 'I think you can. But the professor, the rookies, my adopted mom Irene...What do they think?...Are we declared...you know..dead back home?'</p><p>So that's what bothered her...And now he worried about it to. What would Emma think? What's she doing right now assuming she knows?</p><p>*</p><p>Batman and Martian Manhunter looked on the large holographic screen in front of them displaying north America and large red dots appearing on the screen.</p><p>'This is worrying, the same kind of energy surge that brought the others here are now appearing across the continent.'</p><p>'And very space itself around earth is starting to behave to strangely, our dimensions are being pulled towards each other.'</p><p>'But why? And what kind of apocalyptic event will occur once they start colliding? Its going to get bigger than just earth, a lot bigger.'</p><p>'I do not know, but the bigger question is why?'</p><p>'Did you learn anything from the captives?' 'Nothing, somehow they found a way to block my powers. I should be able to get trough but it will take time.' 'Then please work fast, we're running out of time..'</p><p>*</p><p>In the grand, luxurious office on the top level of Lexcorp the CEO himself stared at the computer screen, watching the numbers drop and rise. He would prefere to observe whatever his latest project was or to make another plan against the Justice League who watched his every move but as CEO Lex had duties he couldn't evade. He needed its billions for his projects after all...</p><p>Then all of the sudden the screen went black and light went off, leaving the city outside his glass wall as the only light source.</p><p>'Bloody blackouts..' He muttered to himself before he heard the secret opening on one of his windows click and the glass moved. Normally only he could do that by pressing a hidden button for quick escape but now it opened on its own...strange.</p><p>At first there was no one there outside even as the window stood open and the cold night air blew into his office. Then suddenly coming up from below his field of view, flew a ghostly looking figure. The intruder wore red metal on top of black mesh, a long flowing purple mantle and a helmet almost covering the entire face. The figure slowly drifted on as Lex tried pressing his hidden alarm button.</p><p>'Don't bother, I have already knocked out all the power in this building.' Then Lex quickly took his gun who instantly flew out of his before he could fire a single shot. Clearly whoever this was had Lex at his mercy..</p><p>'Alright mister intruder you got my attention. What is it you want? Money? Technology? Someone's death? I can arrange it all..' 'What I want is answers..'</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Tell me friend Pride, who do you think is stronger? Me or Superman?' 'I..don't really know...'</p><p>'Maybe I shall challenge him to a duel! Test my Norse strength against his...' 'Super strength?' 'Yes!'</p><p>Kitty merely shook her head as if to say "typical him". She only met him and already learned of Thor's obsession with "warriors honor".</p><p>Some tables away in the cafeteria Batman sat with John Steward, one of the League's green lanterns, enjoying his morning coffee before returning to investigating the energy surges. The League members who went to the places all reported the same thing. Large pillars watched over by cultists in red robes. And all had some protection against telepathy..</p><p>Not to mention their training to resist interrogation, even Batman had trouble getting anything from them. Just kept muttering about their "master" and how "the end of humanity was at stake". A story he had heard so many times already..</p><p>There was one other lead he had.. 'Glow! Come join us.' The young man seemed surprised by this but sat down at with them. 'So Per right?' 'Yes sir'</p><p>'Please call me John. How are you settling in here?' 'Pretty good I guess, got a lovely view.' 'Nothing quite like space isn't it?' 'Ya..'</p><p>Batman was about to bring up his powers but Martian Manhunter's voice suddenly appeared in his head.</p><p>'Team we have a situation, bring our guests.'</p><p>*</p><p>The rain smacked against the window of Lex Luthor's windows, as he shared some coffee with his last nights guest.</p><p>They currently sat on two couches facing each other with a table in the middle. 'So Magneto I told you everything I know.'</p><p>'So it would seem, Lexcorp doesn't exist in my world so that could only mean one thing. Whatever that light was it transported me to a alternative earth.'</p><p>'Yes I would agree with that assessment since if these mutants did exist here I would know about them.'</p><p>The gray haired man took another sip of his coffee and thought over his options. Trapped in a strange alternative earth with no way to get back and his best, perhaps only, source of information was this bald man who just smelled of corruption..</p><p>It wasn't looking good..</p><p>'Perhaps I could offer you my services. I am after all quite knowledgeable of this earth.' 'Do you have a way for me to return?' 'I could find it, with my near unlimited resources and cutting edge technology I'm the best ally you can have.'</p><p>He did have a point...'But there's a price to pay.' 'There always is.. Just help me with a few small errands using your magnetic powers and I'll research a way to get you back home. A businessman's promise.'</p><p>'What sort of errands?' 'The kind that ordinary humans would find near impossible...' '....I'm listening..'</p><p>*</p><p>'This isn't good, the data clearly shows that the fusion between our dimensions are accelerating, the energy waves are picking up speed.'</p><p>'We need to find a way to shut it down until then' The the screen took up a bunch of camera footage, showing chaos in the streets. 'Oh boy...more people are getting transported, we need more League member on the ground.' 'Send the guests, they might know some of these people and can be of better use.'</p><p>*</p><p>Lance felt like this morning was extra peaceful, he couldn't put his finger on why but it somehow was.. Birds where chirping and the air felt fresher, it was overall a nice morning.</p><p>But as he walked to the kitchen for some morning water Toad suddenly screamed in panic right outside. He sprinted out ready to fight!...only to find out what he was screaming about..</p><p>'WHAT IS IT?! ARE THEY...wha...'</p><p>Even Wanda's jaw fell to the ground, soon joined by Blob and Pietro. '...Ok....I know this is something of a obvious question but....WHERE ARE WE??!!' The confused Quicksilver screamed out into the field. No longer were they in Bayville, somehow overnight the house had been transported to a large field full of hillsides, the ground covered in yellow flowers and mountains rose in the far distance.</p><p>'WHAT HAPPENED?? WERE ARE WE?? WHATS GOING ON!??!' Toad was in absolute panic, jumping all over till Blob took hold of sweater. 'Ok....I don't know how it happened...but now we need to stay calm... There must be a reason for this and we'll find out..' Wanda tried to reassure her team.</p><p>'How?' 'I don't know yet!...For now lets all gather in the living room and make a plan..'</p><p>'A plan..yes! Yes a plan is good!'</p><p>*</p><p>Cain finally felt himself stir from his slumber. He laid there for a while, waiting for his limps to start feeling again. What confused him was that he wasn't greeted with the silence of the prison anymore. He wasn't standing up with chains around his wrists. He was laying down, the sound of strong wind and high grass blowing along it was all around him. And crickets?...yes they were crickets there to, and birds..Where was he? He finally opened his eyes slowly, letting it adjust to the sunlight. He was laying in a field...there were no sign of any prison anywhere...So where was he?</p><p>His helmet somehow laid there in front of him for whatever reason...Someone must have brought him here. But who and why? Why go trough all the trouble of freeing him just to dumb him out here?</p><p>Once his body was fully back to its normal self he slowly rose up and put his helmet back on. The Juggernaut couldn't let himself be vulnerable now could he? Now there wasn't any sign of his rescuer so time to do next best thing...Find his way back to Bayville!</p><p>*</p><p>Charles stared at the giant screens at the Avengers HQ. Upon the request he had moved all his students there till they figured out what happened to them. And with all his instructors gone he wouldn't be able to keep everyone safe by himself. At least now they could train with the Avengers while still making it to school on time, it was a wonder how humans still didn't suspect them.. 'Found anything?' The agent called Wasp asked as she entered. 'Not yet...Its all dead ends..' The other scientist called Antman sighted in near defeat. 'Take a look at this.' Charles told them. 'What is that?' Antman asked as he looked at the strange readings on Charles screen.</p><p>'Somehow space itself is behaving rather strangely around our planet, I'm not sure why and is unable to get a proper reading even with all this cutting edge technology. We might need another perspective on this.'</p><p>'Magic?' 'Magic..'</p><p>'I'll make the call.'</p><p>*</p><p>Black mask, one of the biggest gangsters in Gotham, was pissed off. That damn penguin was supposed to arrive an hour ago so if that little twerp was holding out on him he was personally gonna hunt in every corner of Gotham till he had his tiny head!</p><p>His phone began ring in the midst of trying to keep himself from loosing it only to see Copperbolts number.</p><p>'Copper! Where in the hellblazers are you?!' 'We got trouble...big...big trouble..' He sounded wounded, coughing quite aggressively. 'Is the Bats at it again?!' 'No..worse..and he's headed your way..' 'Who?!' he got his answer when the deafening sound of the nearby train flying off the rails and crashing onto the ground, the large containers falling on top of each other. From around the corner were they stood came a absolute giant. Having the basic appearance of a human but standing at least 9 feet tall, wearing something of a brown, sleeveless full body suit, gloves with round bronze looking metal pieces on the knuckles and a bowl shaped helmet with holes for the face to look out of. None of the mobsters said a word but just stood there, paralyzed in shock and terror. The giant stopped and looked down on Black mask. 'Hmph! That's a crappy looking mask.' he simply said before moving on. Normally anyone who insulted Mask didn't live to tell the tale but he let it go this time. No way did he carry enough firepower to even scratch that...thing.</p><p>*</p><p>The clown prince of crime, the Joker, was in a good mood. Today he launched another plan of his, much fire and bright colors awaited Gotham and this time..he was going in daylight! The bats would never see it coming! 'Almost....there! Time for some fireworks!!...ok maybe some tea first but then FIREWOOOORKS!!' he laughed manically at his own terrible joke. 'Uhh boss you might wanna change your schedule..' 'And now why would I do that??'</p><p>'You need to see this.' The henchmen showed him the TV.</p><p>'The unidentified giant currently rampaging trough Gotham has not yet to be even slowed down despite the GCPD's best efforts. Civilians are cautioned to stay indoors or to head to nearest shelter like a basement.' the camera footage was taking from a helicopter and clearly showed someone wrecking havoc on the streets, throwing cars like they were softballs.</p><p>A police helicopter was hit straight on, falling to the ground in flames and exploding on impact. 'Who's that?' 'Dunno, never seen him before..'</p><p>Joker merely smiled at the carnage, even if it would slow down his plan he liked a good bit of chaos.</p><p>*</p><p>The Juggernaut plowed his way trough law enforcement. The bullets just kept bouncing off him like nothing and the block was filled with burning wreckage and broken scrap metal, massive holes on the side of buildings and large cracks in the concrete. 'Common! Is this all you got?!' He threw a armored police vehicle straight into another one, breaking both of them.</p><p>'Where's the damn Justice League when you need them??' Just as he was about to charge at the police officers someone flew in from the side, punching him in the head and falling to the ground. The Juggernaut looked up to see a man who's entire body looked to be made of some silver like metal with both hands and feet colored red and a red star shaped symbol on his chest. 'I don't know who you are and I don't care, this ends here.' he punched again only for his hand to be grabbed by the much larger Juggernaut. The hero was punched with a massive force, sending him flying straight trough one of the skyscrapers. 'Huh! You're not so tough!' A red blast flew trough the hole and hit him straight on. Juggernaut grunted in pain and as he blocked his face from it the hero, known as captain Atom, flew back at high speed kicking him in the gut only for his leg to be grabbed and be repeatedly smashed against the ground, leaving large cracks in it every time. Then Juggernaut held him down and continued punching him over and over, Atom sinking a bit deeper into the ground with every punch. Then something exploded on his head. He stopped and looked up to see a green dressed man with the most ridiculous mustache he had ever seen, aiming at him with bow and arrows. 'AH! How's that gonna hurt me?' 'Lets find out.' He fired another explosive arrow only for Juggernaut to not even flinch.</p><p>Green arrow barely managed to dodge in time as the giant charged at him and began punching at him, breaking street lamps and his fist going straight trough a concrete wall.</p><p>Captain Atom rose from the ground and jumped in, laying in repeating punch and kicks that made him back up. The attacks wasn't any effective tough and and Juggernaut managed to hit back, eventually grabbing his of his arms, kneeing him from underneath before he had a chance to break loose. Then headbutting him and kneeing him again and then finishing him off with a massive punch that sent a shockwave around them, moving smaller pieces of concrete with sheer force.</p><p>Captain Atom was sent flying off into the air, disappearing trough the top of one of the taller buildings. 'Green Arrow here! Need backup now!'</p><p>He fired off another arrow at his head, it released a red bubbling slime that grew around the giants head at high speed eventually hardening. But it didn't work as he easily broke it apart and looked at him very angrily. Arrow backed up as he fired arrow after arrow that had no effect on the advancing giant. Then he heard something coming at him high speed from the side and spotted a truck. He merely raised his arms and let it hit dead on. The whole front of the truck was crushed and then the whole fuel transport tank exploded. The Juggernaut vanished within the inferno. 'No one insults me..' Black mask told his nearby henchmen as he looked on from the distance. His smug victory was short lived as the giant once again appeared trough the smoke without a single scratch on him.</p><p>'When are you losers ever gonna learn? I. cant. Be. Stopped! I'M THE UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT!! NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN ME! NO ONE!!!' As he yelled out the last part he was hit with a car so hard, it completely shattered on impact, throwing even him forward a small bit. He looked behind at to see a equally large green man that let out a loud roar. 'The Hulk?...I have been waiting for this!' He got up and and both powerhouses charged at each other, their clash sent out a shockwave so powerful that any nearby window shattered and small scrap metal flew off the ground, cars was lifted of the ground for a split second and their alarms all went off a once.</p><p>*</p><p>'X-men, Avengers, please come to the bridge.' John spoke via the speaker. A few minutes later Wolverine and Iron man came. 'We have a crisis down in Gotham, we do not recognize this figure so perhaps you will?' They looked at the footage sent from earth and Wolverine felt his heart drop to his gut. The giant man in brown fighting Hulk was easily recognizable.</p><p>'That's the Juggernaut, some kind of super mutant who's never really met his match before.' 'Super mutant? Is that a actual term?' 'No, I don't remember what Charles called him, something about awakened. Either way he had the X-gene but it was asleep most of his life till he used mysticism to awaken and now he's like that, unstoppable.'</p><p>'The battle between those two are tearing Gotham to pieces, its already wrecking up millions worth of damages so tell me he has some kind of weakness.' Batman added.</p><p>'He does but first we need to get that helmet off him.'</p><p>*</p><p>The Hulks punch hit Juggernaut straight in the head, making him fall backwards and landing on his back. As he leaped in for another attack he green giant was kicked back up in the air, the already built up momentum made it easy for Cain to launch Hulk straight over him. He kept falling in the same direction, crashing into a car, his back hitting the doors and legs falling over the roof, crushing the vehicle.</p><p>He was first to get up and charged at Hulk as he tried to get up from the difficult position but soon both a white and red beam appeared, throwing him back. 'So one world wasn't enough for you was it?'Cyclops asked as the team made up of him, Glow, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Wolverine and the two psychics Jean Grey and Martian Manhunter appeared. 'Well well! The kids have come to play. Lets play "crush the annoying pests!".' The giant charged at them. Glow took covered the ground between them in white glow reaching to the Juggernauts ankles. He fell forward, landing on his face. Nightcrawler teleported onto his back and undid one of the straps before being thrown off as he suddenly raised onto his knees, launching him almost the like a catapult. As he got up Hulk charged him again, both hands grabbed each other and pushed with all their might, testing their full super strength.</p><p>Shadowcat phased trough Hulk and undid another strap before Cain retaliated by kicking off Hulk and swinging at the teen girl, is massive fists going straight trough her. Captain Atom appeared behind him, wrapping his legs around his helmet and cutting off his vision. As he was distracted Green Arrow, already figured what they were doing, fired a smoke arrow as he thew Atom off him. Still having vision impaired he only discovered Wolverine jumping on his back, undoing yet a third strap on his helmet.</p><p>Then Hulk grabbed him from behind in a chokehold, giving Cat enough time to undo the final strap. Then to finish it of Per jumped onto their shoulders in blue glow, grabbing the helmet by the eye openings and then jumping off, taking it with him.</p><p>Juggernaut suddenly screamed, realizing his position. Both Jean and Manhunter unleashed a barrage of psychic blasts as he tried to get loose. His visions turned blurry and everything began to spin around him till he finally gave in, his mind blacking out, the ground vibrated strongly as his giant body crashed onto the ground. 'Its finally over, Gotham can breathe a little easier now.' Manhunter commented on their victory. 'But how did he get here?' Everyone stopped at Scots question, looking at each other.</p><p>'The barrier between our realms are weakening, the same energy readings we read when found you are appearing all over north America.' The martian said bluntly. 'And you never thought to tell us this before?' Rogue asked him.</p><p>'We were going to, but almost all of our time since we met has been monitoring the situation. We still have found no way to stop it and the process exhilarates by the hour.' 'Well this gets better and better!' the team teleported back with the knocked out Juggernaut, leaving a long trail of broken buildings, destroyed vehicles and torn streets behind.</p><p>*</p><p>The top security prison was all but torn apart by its invader. First all the power was suddenly knocked out a sudden, unnatural magnetic pulse, then all walls and roof started to bend and crack. Things flew all over the place and guns floating in the air, turning against the guards. The cell doors were ripped open by the strange alien force. Poison Ivy stepped out into the open along with all other villains, confused as to how this all happened..until she saw "him". Floating in the middle of the giant corridor, red armor on top of black mesh, face hidden under a helmet and a purple mantle floating in a almost ghost like manner. 'Congratulations prisoners of prison X. You are all hereby released early for bad behaviour, now follow me if you wanna be free.' He spoke in a deep, commanding voice, indicating just how much of a threat he was just from that. Well the prison going crazy might also had some effect to that...</p><p>Immediately the mistress of plants felt an ice cold shiver run up her spine, this guy was trouble...Joker level of trouble..</p><p>*</p><p>The Juggernaut was suspended within a blue energy field, arms attached to metal pillars to his left and right. 'This field will keep his mind in a deep like state while not harming him, its the best we can do for now.' John, the green martian, explained.</p><p>'So we're gonna more and more people of our world randomly teleport here? Well that's just fantastic.' Rogue complained.</p><p>'We're working double shifts to find the problem.' 'The problem might be me though.' Everyone turned to Per.</p><p>'Remember that it was my power that teleported us here in the first place.' John thought long and hard on it. 'You know...you might be partly right.. The cult leading building these pillars are by all means trying to teleport someone, or something, to our world and that started the process of dismantling space itself around our world. Maybe your power accidentally got caught in it, drawn in by the pillars.' 'Kinda like a magnet attracting metal pieces flying randomly trough the air?' 'Yes, something like that. But that might also mean your power could be the key to fixing the problem as well. We need to get you to one of these pillars and try.'</p><p>*</p><p>The escaped villains all gathered in the underground base, standing in a large, storage looking room with a stage in front of them. This Magneto had led them there despite no one knowing who he was or where he came from.</p><p>Currently the mysterious figure stood on the stage as if waiting.</p><p>Then out from behind him stepped out a very familiar character, Lex Luthor himself..</p><p>'Welcome everyone! I trust that my latest partner here gave enough of a impression. Now that you're free you have a choice! You can either return to your former lives, running petty small time crimes until the police, military or Justice league captures or kill you. Or you can join me in my latest plan and take revenge on the league. Join my INjustice league..the choice is yours.' The giant door behind them opened, a loud metal grinding noise echoed all over them.</p><p>'Why should we join you? How can any of us trust you?? You have a pretty big reputation Lex...' One of them shouted out.</p><p>'We ALL have a reputation..Grundy over there alone have taken countless lives and caused hundreds of millions worth of damages alone. And what about lady Cheetah over there? Didn't she steal some government tech for highly illegal experiments? The point is I'm no better than you, for all of us here are the scum and dangers to society, and we don't care. We all work for ourselves, and right now this plan, this injustice league, will ultimately help us fulfill the final goal. The end of the Justice League and a return to the days when things like heroes never existed!' They all looked to each other, in way he was right. But then again...who would betray them first? It was their best chance yet also the greatest risk. As dangerous the league was they at least never tortured or killed their prisoners. These people completely lacked morals. It was a insane plan...yet..</p><p>*</p><p>They had the cultists tied up and a perfect pillar standing there. Per was joined by Storm, Logan, Martian Manhunter, Batman and someone named Doctor Fate, a magic user greatly in tune with the mystical forces flowing trough space.</p><p>'Ok lets try it, nice and slow at first.'</p><p>Per surrounded the pillar with purple glow and tried focusing on his home planet, yet all they saw within the glow was their location. 'Its difficult...I'm having trouble...connecting I think..'</p><p>'Then I shall help you.' Fate said and stood next to him, tuning their powers together. Per felt their joined powers flow straight out into time and space itself, it was a feeling not capable of being described by words, a bizarre feeling of floating trough something wasn't there..</p><p>*</p><p>Dr Strange had stood there in silence for almost a hour, searching trough time and space demanded he left his body behind, protected by the Avengers. 'How long is this going to take??' 'As long as it needs to Bobby. Just keep watch like we agreed on.'</p><p>*</p><p>'I sense something..Someone..' A spiritual figure appeared in front of them. The ghostly image of a man in a long red coat and a book attached to a belt going over his shoulder.</p><p>'Another magic user..interesting.' 'I'm doctor Fate, member of the Justice League and protector of earth. Who are you appearing before us?'</p><p>'Dr Strange, also of planet earth and member of the Avengers.' 'The Avengers??' 'Wait who's...Is that the missing X-men?' 'Its us! We're trying to figure out a way back.' 'Well good, we have been trying to figure out what happened to without any leads. I'm actually here investigating a strange behaviour in our space.' 'We can explain that, listen closely doctor for its a lot to tell you..'</p><p>*</p><p>'So...our two realities are merging at a faster and faster rate with no way to stop it?' 'That's what they told me.'</p><p>Everyone thought closely on what Strange told them. On one hand they were glad to hear that their friends are still alive, on the other their very universe is at risk for absolute chaos.</p><p>'Keep contact with them, there must be some way to fix it before its to late.'</p><p>'Yes captain.' He left the conference room and headed back for the meditation chamber.</p><p>'So...who do we know of that's an expert on advanced physics?'</p><p>'I know of one who's smarter than everyone....but you're not gonna like it...'</p><p>Everyone looked curiously at Antman who already had a slight look of fear on him.</p><p>'You don't mean?' 'I do...' Then they looked to captain America for a decision.</p><p>'....Desperate times...calls for desperate measures....heighten all security to maximum levels..'</p><p>*</p><p>The car sped over the long road across the field. The endless waves of yellow flowers speeding past them. 'You look nervous Toad.' Pietro said as he enjoyed the wind blowing trough his silver colored hair. 'Its our house...should we really just...leave it like that?' 'We had no other choice, it didn't have any electricity left and we're out of food anyway.' 'Ya I know but still....' he reacted to the road sign they went past. 'Metropolis? What's Metropolis?' 'Probably some small town with a big ego, don't worry about it.'</p><p>*</p><p>'I take it back....this is huge..' They stared at the skyscrapers all around them, the clean modern look of a city. Endless waves of traffic, people filling the sidewalks. 'This is weird, if there were a Metropolis this big wouldn't we known about it till now?' 'This is weird guys..' Wanda parked the car on a open, slightly down looking parking area where there wasn't any concrete yet, just rocks and dirt. 'Ok I still don't understand whats happening but we need information. Lets split in two teams to gather food and info. We meet back here in two hours. Lance and Pietro, you're with me.' 'But honey.. ' 'That's final Toad! Two. Hours.'</p><p>All three walked away, leaving Toad and Blob alone with the car. 'Don't worry about it Toad, I'm sure she's getting used to you.' he merely sighted in response as they left for the streets.</p><p>*</p><p>'Well I'm glad that the fashion sense in this earth hasn't changed.' Kitty gladly said at she looked at all the clothes hanging on the rack. 'Thanks for showing us around Canary. Not sure how much longer I could stand being stuck on board a station.' 'Ya it takes some getting used to.' the attractive blonde woman answered. 'I wonder how the others are doing?' 'I'm sure they're Jean. They're with some of the best members the league has to offer.' Diana assured the young red head.</p><p>'Say how would this look on me?' Kitty held up a light blue summer dress. 'Its nice, although a bit short for windy days isn't it?' 'Oh ya right..'</p><p>Jean looked over to find Rogue at the male section and went over. 'Looking for a new style?' 'No its just..I figured since the guys aren't here to pick out civilian clothes for our stay I could be nice and just help out you know?'</p><p>'I see...picking out something for our Per huh?' 'Wait why..just..I did say guys right?' 'Hey look its cool! Its really sweet for you to think of him that way.' 'Its just being friendly...' She looked down on the ground. 'You know I can't get close to someone.' 'But you do know of Per's red glow right?' 'Red?' 'Ya. It cancels other powers temporarily, it can work on you to.' 'So what you're saying is that Per is the only guy, the only person, on earth that I can get close to?' 'Its almost like a teen love novel isn't it?' 'Maybe...'</p><p>*</p><p>Almost two hours went by and nothing changed. The pillar still stood there, encased in purple and all they ever did was contact someone on the other side. 'You sure you don't want a break Per?' 'Can't, not with everything on the line.'</p><p>The constant, never ending use started to take its toll, they could tell. 'Listen kid you're no good to us if you're to tired to focus. Just take a break and try again later.' Per listened to Logan and reluctantly stopped, sitting down on the hillside while taking the water bottle handed to him by Manhunter.</p><p>Batman stood on the side, pressing buttons on the holographic computer built into his glove.</p><p>'Got anything?' 'There might be a way, but I might need to run some simulations first.' Batman teleported back to the Watchtower for the tests.</p><p>Per however started to feel the pressure, two dimensions at once, colliding with each other, apocalyptic consequences. Great going there....</p><p>*</p><p>'Ok, we're ready...bring him in.' The Avengers stood ready as the door opened. The prisoner floated in, a male figure with a massive head, much wider than the average human, and incredible short limps so he needed to sit on a device that hovered above the ground. Clad in a robotic suit in yellow and purple this weird creature was known as M.O.D.O.K. Standing for Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing.</p><p>A super genius created by a old science group and then went rogue, probably going mad from the hyper active brain processing data as fast as any supercomputer, maybe even faster.</p><p>'Well I'm here now captain, what is this about?' 'Take a look at the data.'</p><p>'Hmmm, space and time ripples, alternative universe? What have you dragged us into this time captain?' 'Can you fix it?'</p><p>'I can, but what do I get in return?'</p><p>'This threatens you as much as everyone else, this is the fate of the universe at steak here.' Modok sighted.</p><p>'Fine...I'll just have to make the argument of getting a math board in my cell some other time.'</p><p>He got to work on the computers immediately, already setting up blueprints for some sort of machine. 'I trust you can contact the people on the other side.' 'We can, why?' 'Cause we're going to need them.'</p><p>*</p><p>'Batman, they just sent us something.' Fate said as the inscribed the blueprints he got via a mental image onto a large metal plate. 'This is....this genius. For something this complicated they must have a true super genius.' 'That's right!.....what is it?' Wally asked Bats.</p><p>'Its a quantum tunnel extraction. Basically it links the two devices trough the quantum realm that separates our dimensions, acting as a teleporter between us.' 'So...we'll be able to travel between our dimensions at will?' 'Yes.'</p><p>'Well good!...but how does that solve our problem.'</p><p>'I believe that the key to fixing it lies within the quantum realm. If we place someone who can bend enough space and time within that chaotic realm and survive they can restore the unbalance the cult started from the very source.'</p><p>'Ok..a little weird but I think I got it.'</p><p>'So far we have Dr Fate as our best candidate, I don't wish risking the teen unless we really have to.'</p><p>'I can do it Batman, just start building the device.'</p><p>*</p><p>The sun was setting and Per had yet to stop trying. The more time that passed the more powerless he felt, the closer the end felt. He stood there breathing in exhaustion and sweat going down his forehead. 'Per you need to stop. This is getting us nowhere.' 'I can't stop! The whole universe is at risk and its my fault!!' 'You couldn't have known what would happen! You saved our lives!' Storm argued back before she placed her hand on his shoulder. 'We need to backtrack and consider our steps carefully, take a breather and look at it from a new perspective. Repeating this wont help.' He slowly calmed down and decided to take it down. As much as he hated it she was right. This was wasting time. Only for the purple barrier to remain there...</p><p>'Uhh Per...you can take it down now..' 'I...can't...I can't take it down!' A sudden change of atmosphere happened, everyone looked to the barrier, tension rising. 'Try again.' 'I'm trying with everything I got! Something is keeping it open!'</p><p>Then the shadow of a large figure appeared within it, facing them head on.</p><p>'Ok...what the hell is that?..'</p><p>'The master...the master is coming!' One of the cultist who they kept on sight as a information source started shouting out.</p><p>'Your world will now crumble before' He stopped mid sentence as red eyes suddenly appeared and the figure stepped out of it. There now stood a giant humanoid creature, his skin the color of charcoal, the armor dark blue with a gray belt connected by a round ruby looking gem at the front. 'I must thank you for opening the way for me mortal. As a reward I'm willing to grant you a quick, painless death.'</p><p>His voice echoed in a almost demonic way. Wolverine took his claws and got between them as Storm charged her lighting in the sky above them. 'I don't know who you are bub but you're not killing anyone tonight!' 'This is manhunter! Emergency transport now!!' Then suddenly they all vanished in a blue light as the creatures eyes lit up in bright red.</p><p>'Slow death it is then..'</p><p>He moved over to the pillar and placed his hand on it. The red light within it shot up in the sky above and a massive portal appeared in orbit, waves of alien ships descended upon earth, almost darkening the skies. 'You are not the master!! Leave his gateway you intruder!!' The cultist angrily yelled only for a red beam to shot out the invaders eyes, move mid air towards him and completely incinerate him, leaving only a charred spot on the ground.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm sounded off across the entire city, people ran for cover in panic, even abandoning their cars amidst traffic as the shadows of the moving alien ships moved across the red, dusk sky. Amongst the hundreds of thousands of smaller fighter ships a massive command ship flew in the middle, even more flying aliens leaped out of it, flying across the sky towards the city ground and rooftops. The League all teleported to the ground, ready for battle. The brotherhood looked on in shock as this all happened before them.</p><p>'What the hell is this??' Lance asked as they stared at it.</p><p>'Well....anyone ready to get out of here?' 'And go where?? we wont even make it out in time for them to destroy this whole place!' Then a red lighting like energy appeared in the air in front of the command ship. From it appeared the giant gray alien from the before, his voice echoed over the city as he laid out his threat.</p><p>'Humans of planet earth, your final hours has come. Soon you will either die or serve me for I am the conqueror of a thousand worlds, destroyer of over a billion races. I am war, I am death, I am power incarnate. I am Darkseid.'</p><p>Toad jumped behind Blob in fear. 'Guys! I am scared!' 'Ya I'm with Toad on this one!..' Even the immovable Blob looked pale as they stared on the giant. 'Wanda..what do we do now?' 'I...don't know..' Countless explosions and fire spread across the city in a matter of minutes as the League and new allies raced to fight winged, armored aliens shooting blue lasers out of their halberd shaped weapons.</p><p>'Anyone know this guy??' 'Darkseid, a ancient alien overlord who wants to destroy Earth.' 'Ah...good..'</p><p>Superman flew towards him, punching several alien along the way. 'You just can't leave us well enough alone can't you?'</p><p>'Kal-El...Still the heroic protector of a doomed species I see.'</p><p>They fired their eye beams at each other, sparks flew everywhere as they clashed. Darkseid's proved stronger as the middle moved towards Superman even when using his full strength at it.</p><p>He flew at super speed to avoid narrowly but the beam moved after. Superman lured it to hit one of his own ships, the explosion from the ships energy core was enough to put more distance between them. He grabbed another flying fighter, punched the behind to knock out the motors and threw it at Darkseid. The alien however reduced it to scrap with one punch, barely any effort put into it. Superman punched him in the face, even using superspeed to strengthen it however it merely staggered the alien who counterattacked, kneeing and headbutting him quickly. Then laying in a massive punch that sent out a shockwave around them, knocking Superman trough several buildings. 'You never could defeat me single handedly Kal-El. What makes you think this time will be any different?'</p><p>Several exploding shells hit on from the side. None even scratched him and he merely turned his head to see six human tanks firing at him. He casually floated above one and let himself fall. The tank underneath shattered completely, the shockwave was powerful enough even slightly move the heavy tanks. Another form of shockwave then flew out of him, sending the two tanks next to him flying off, over the final two. Darkseid then moved to one, lifted it with one arm and threw it at the final one, both exploding. Six US army tanks defeated like they were nothing..</p><p>The Brotherhood were surrounded by the aliens, fighting for their lives as fire, lasers and shards of concrete, steel and everything solid flew in the air all around them.</p><p>Blob screamed as he charged the alien ranks, going trough them like a bulldozer trough weakened tree trunks and straight into the leg of the large alien robot walking on six legs and having a laser canon attached to its snake like head. The leg broke off and it crashed onto the ground. Blob then ripped off the cannon and held it above his head as it started to fire at random, now aimed at its allies flying above them.</p><p>Lance caused a earthquake beneath another war machine, breaking the ground underneath it. The robot fell onto the alien soldiers underneath it. Wanda fired exploding orbs of red energy at them, taking out large chunks of enemies as her brother ran at superspeed, taking them out faster than they could see him. Toad saw one of the alien pointing its weapon at Wanda so he acted fast, spitting slime at its face. The alien screamed as it was blinded and during the distraction his long tongue grabbed the weapon. 'Ok so how do you' it fired before he finished the sentence, taking out a soldier at random.</p><p>'Whoa! This thing is awesome!' he then fired wildly at the enemy, laughing like a maniac as he did so, jumping on their heads. Slime balls and lasers flying wildly around him.</p><p>The X-men hardly fared better in the chaos all around them. 'How many of them are there!?' 'To many! We need a plan!'</p><p>Glow summoned a wall of white and pushed it forward across the street, taking out any aliens in the way, tearing up the concrete road and sending cars, weapons and all matter of objects flying off into the air, crashing trough the walls and windows along the sides. 'What about that large ship?? If we can take it out then maybe we can break their chain of command or something like that!' 'Not a bad idea bub! We need some heavy hitters and demolition experts up there now!'</p><p>'Got it!' Iron man said as he flew off to it, followed by the Hulk jumping after him and Thor following closely.</p><p>As they got closer they saw the leader currently gaining the upper hand over Superman, seemingly beating him to pulp.</p><p>'Go ahead you two! I will help our allies against their leader!' Thor said as he charged of.</p><p>'Now Kal-El, our years long battle ends.'</p><p>He raised is fist against the bruised kryptonian, ready to strike him down until something hit him from the side. He dropped Superman and flew off the ground, dragging along the ground for a second before the object flew off him and back to its wielder. 'You are strong beast, so now you face the god of thunder!' The loud booming noise of thunder sounded above them as lighting descended on his hammer, charging it up. He threw it again, a bright explosion encased the alien from the hammers impact. It then flew back at Thor leaving a tower of smoke rising from the ground. Just as he figured he managed to injure the overlord the red omega beam flew out the smoke and hit him dead on. Thor crashed onto the ground as Darkseid stepped out of the smoke, uninjured.</p><p>'That slightly hurt. But not enough to break me.'</p><p>Thor got up and charged the invader, their colliding attacks echoed around them. Darkseid punched the thunderer hard enough to make him fly off into one of the buildings only for Superman to attack him again. Darkseid now faced off against two heavy hitters at once which actually managed to push him back step by step, the earthlings slowly gaining the upper hand.</p><p>Mjolnir hit him in the gut, his feet dragged along the ground and his torso bent forward from the force. As the hammer flew off Superman punched him upwards before he he could recovered from the staggering. The alien lord landed on his back, feeling his frustration grow from this annoyance.</p><p>'Surrender Darkseid! You cannot defeat both of us at once!'</p><p>'That's only what you wish for Kal-El.' His rubies started glowing brighter and red sparks shot out of them everywhere. Red electric energy surged over his entire form, charging up for stronger attack. He smashed both his fists on the ground and a large wave of red energy surged upwards towards them, completely ripping the ground apart as it charged. Both the heavy hitters got caught and flew off, being pulled along with the energy as it attacked from all sides at once, smashing them trough anything in front of the energy. It stopped at one of the many tall apartment buildings, crushing it. The building collapsed on top of them, burying them beneath tons of rubble.</p><p>Iron man fired off his biggest laser from his chest, punching a hole trough the wall of the alien ship. Hulk jumped straight in and charged trough any aliens and trough the walls in front of him. They entered a large chamber held up by tall pillars. Between them was steel like railings holding up more alien machines of different kinds. 'Well this all fancy, Hulk just do what you do best.' The green one smiled mischievously at that comment and began destroying everything in sight, moving like a force of nature within the alien hangar. Vehicles flew everywhere and pillars broke apart, taking down sections of the roof to crash onto the floor.</p><p>Back onto the ground Wonder woman currently held off waves on a entire street herself. Her lasso wrapped around one alien who she swung around her, smashing it into the others before it let go, throwing it in front of a fighter. As they crashed into each other the pilot on board lost control and flew into a building. More landed in front of the amazonian and fired their lasers at her which she deflected with her bracers, moving at superhuman speed to keep up. Yet she was now pinned down, unable to get loose from the situation.</p><p>That till a sudden wind blew them off. Aliens lost control in the air, flying wherever the strong winds took them. Lighting strikes tore apart the fighters and ground vehicles. Wonder looked up to see Storm unleashing her full fury on them, tearing apart the invading armies with the wrath of nature itself.</p><p>'Glow! Send me up now!' White glow fired of Wolverine into the air, right in the way of one of the fighters. Wolverine tore tore into the cockpit and took out the alien before throwing it to the ground mid air and took control, turning it against the aliens.</p><p>*</p><p>'Ok now lets go over the plan shall we?' 'Mr Luthor, you might wanna see this.' said one of the nameless henchmen as he pressed a button, putting up a large holographic screen showing the attack on Metropolis.</p><p>'Well this is fantastic..Who's invading Earth this time?'</p><p>The footage cut to the all to familiar leader taking out league members and throwing military vehicles like softballs.</p><p>'NO!'</p><p>'Who is that Luthor?' 'That...is Darkseid....Earth's greatest threat. If he is here then...' 'Then our plan will have to wait..'</p><p>'Are you two mad?! Isn't this the best time to take them all out at once??' shouted one of the more foolish villains till he received a slap over the back of head by lady Cheetah. 'Idiot! If he wins this battle we're all done for! The whole planet will be torn apart!'</p><p>Everyone stood silent in the conference room, watching the footage of Metropolis being torn apart until Magneto spoke up.</p><p>'Its regrettable but it seems we have no choice...but join forces with the enemy.' Lex sighted as he agreed. 'Yes, we must prioritize the biggest threat first...Guess its time to test my latest project..'</p><p>*</p><p>Iron men flew over the corridors, firing his main lasers on every enemy he passed till he reached a big one. A similar looking creature to Darkseid wearing black and red armor and wielding a wide sword with red electricity coming off the blade. His crimson helmet had to large horns on the sides and a red skull on his belt. 'You humans never fail to impress me, but if you can't defeat my nephew than how do you fight me?' 'Assume you're the weaker one since he's in charge.'</p><p>As the alien charged forward Iron man fired a tiny rocket that exploded in a bright flash, blinding the armored warrior. Then he flew behind him and fired his Unibeam from the chest cannon. The alien flew way off to the other side of the corridor and straight trough a wall. 'Told you.' he mocked him before resuming flying, following his suits scanners, looking for the ships biggest energy source.</p><p>At the hangar large fires had broken out and piles of scrap was forming from Hulks rampage across the ship. Until he was slashed across the back. As he turned, swinging his arms the attacker ducked and unleashed a barrage of blades at him, forcing Hulk to back up till she finished it of with a kick to the head that landed him on his back. 'My my, don't you know its rude to break other people's stuff?' A old woman wearing a green suit and cape mocked him. 'Gilotina, teach this brute some manners why don't you?'</p><p>'Yes granny..' the young blonde female wearing a somewhat skimpy white armor said as she slowly grinded her twin blades together threateningly.</p><p>Hulk got back up and scuffed at the woman. 'Expected tougher..' he slammed his open palms together, sending out a shockwave that threw the female warrior off balance, her feet leaving the ground. Her leg was grabbed and Hulk threw her high into the air, crashing straight trough a bunch of fighter plains as she did so before hitting a pillar that cracked from the force. Just as he was about to attack again he was hit from the side by a green blast, encasing his entire form. 'Now now, I believe its against earth custom to hit lady. Maybe a bit of radiation extracted from Apocalypses star will calm you down.'</p><p>Yet Hulk didn't seem hurt by it...instead he seemed.....pleased?? Hulk's smile started to worry the old lady. He smashed the floor underneath him sending cracks her way. She fell down on the floor from the shaking and was picked up by the mantle.</p><p>'Hulk partly made from radiation fool! Old granny only made Hulk stronger!' 'UNHAND ME YOU BRUAAAAA' he started swinging her around above his head before throwing her across the hangar. The screaming granny disappeared into the distance. Gilotina wasn't finished tough as she jumped kicked him to the side of his face and kicked him again in the gut. As she jumped for another attacked Hulk struck his upwards, sending her off into air. She spun around once before landing several meters away from him. She finger taunted the beast, challenging him further. He lifted a broken fighter and threw at her. She jumped and kicked straight trough it, her foot and his fist clashed in a epic duel of superhuman strength.</p><p>*</p><p>Shadowcat ran trough several machines, knocking out the power from the inside. 'Are there just no end to them??' She was knocked off her feet by a sudden explosion. She looked up in horror as one of the walkers stared down at her, aiming its laser at her. Only for it turn and fire on its own at the second, then the metal was torn off by itself, reduced to a junk pile.</p><p>She looked to the site and saw yet another scary sight, a purple mantle she recognized everywhere. 'Magneto!' 'hello Shadowcat, it seems we face a common enemy this time.' all sorts of metal floated in the air, attacking the aliens everywhere, spreading chaos trough their ranks. Everywhere villains appeared and attacked the aliens, adding to earth's ranks. 'Well..this is a twist..' Flash commented on it just before the ground shook and suddenly massive plants, standing higher than the skyscrapers ripped out of the ground. Strange giant flowers started firing green acid at the aliens, melting even trough their vehicles with ease and their thorn covered arms smashed any fliers within range.</p><p>'Actually doing something important for once Ivy?' Batman hailed trough the batplane's speaker.</p><p>'If humans aren't getting away with destroying mother earth than some aliens aren't getting a pass either. I'm going to show them just how much of a devastating enemy nature can be!' Ivy's voice echoed over the city as she unleashed hell on them.</p><p>'Man these world has some pretty crazy powers!' Spyke said amidst firing a barrage of spikes at incoming waves of aliens.</p><p>'We should try to get a plant user within the X-men! They got plenty to work with there!' Nightcrawler added as he teleported one of the large walkers above another one, letting fall down, destroying both of them.</p><p>Glow fired off a pillar of orange above him as a alien fighter flew above, slicing the plane in half like a extremely hot blade.</p><p>'Iron man and Hulk better come trough soon!' he said just as he took one new extremely long blades of white, crushing and pushing everything they touched with extreme force, sending aliens and broken metal pieces flying off everywhere.</p><p>Then he was hit by something from the side and fell down. One of the alien soldiers stood above him, holding its weapon, ready to strike him down. But just as it was about to a large hammer hit it from the side, knocking it out. There stood a woman dressed in a black and red jester costume and clownish makeup. 'Sup.' she said said as she blew a bubble from her chewing gum. 'Thanks.' 'So...you do light shows or something?' 'Something like that..' 'Cool..' She said as she casually threw a grenade behind her without even looking, taking out another group of aliens. 'Say..you're pretty cute..' He blushed immediately at that comment. Just a few meters away Rogue scoffed at the woman, she was way to old for him!</p><p>*</p><p>As Iron man finally got closer to the source a hand appeared straight trough the wall next to him and threw across the room. He looked slightly dizzy to see the same sword wielding guy again. 'Did you really think that tiny laser was enough to take me down?' 'Well it worked for a short time.' 'Still wont save your life tough!' As he raised his sword he was struck by sudden waves of electricity, screaming in pain. Then the new attacker lifted him in the air and threw him trough another wall. Now there stood a large woman clad in armor. Shiny chainmail for the most but a yellow boots, skirt and a top along with a large golden helmet. 'Listen closely robot man there's only one way to destroy this ship and time is running out.' Normally he would question a stranger but she did just save his life so he listened to her instructions closely.</p><p>*</p><p>Darkseid so far wasn't impressed with earth's defence. They threw in everything they had yet still his forces tore trough them. Currently he took two more league members, one blonde with a hyper scream and some kind of red robot controlling winds. And all without any effort, at least Superman and the thunderer was a challenge..</p><p>One of earths vehicles, a large transport was currently headed his way. Someone stood on the roof, putting his hand on it. The whole thing began to glow and the figure fired off a line that grabbed onto a streetlight, letting the vehicle drive straight into him. The thing broke, stopping dead in its tracks, what he didn't expect was the thing exploding like it had been rigged with bombs.</p><p>Yet still it didn't injure him, just gave some annoying ringing in his ears.</p><p>'That's...not good.' The strange looking human said as he was getting rather nervous, taking out a metal staff.</p><p>'Your observation skills are truly unmatched.' he sarcastically replied as he waved his hand a little, shooting out red lighting that surrounded the human, trapping him in a bubble of it.</p><p>'If even the smallest amount of that touches you, your whole body will be incinerated completely.'</p><p>'Oh....I'll guess I'll hang around for a while then ya?..'</p><p>Then a purple glow appeared and vanished, leaving a giant human wearing brown armor. 'Huh?...where am I?!' 'What? You took out the Juggernaut!?' 'Well do kinda need him here!' Someone else shouted from the sidelines. 'Like that's gonna help you here.' Darkseid replied as he fired his omega beam, hitting the newcomer on the head. He merely stood there, helmet smoking and looking pissed. 'You're gonna wish you didn't do that..' He charged at Darkseid, his fists colliding with his gut. Darkseid underestimated his strength was knocked back, taking hit after hit till his jaw was hit with massive force, sending him flying off trough a building with Juggernaut running after him. As they clashed several buildings was torn apart, crumbling and falling to the ground, fires and smoke rose wherever they went. The ground shook and vehicles flew everywhere.</p><p>During the struggle a red flash blew apart a falling building and Juggernaut flew out of it, crashing into the ground and tearing up the concrete as he dragged along it.</p><p>'Ok ugly..now you have made me mad!' he charged back at Darkseid, his speed quickly increasing as he did so. All the way up to superhuman level of speed, crushing everything in front of him like a unstoppable force of nature.</p><p>Darkseid took advantage of his assault, dodging his charge barely. Once up he had trouble slowing down his momentum only moving forward trough buildings and eventually trough a freighter ship, leaving a massive hole straight trough it and crashing into the water.</p><p>'So much strength, so little strategy..' Darkseid threw a oil tanker at the spot he landed setting of a massive explosion taking out both ships and leaving a massive fire on the waters surface. He flew to the biggest gathering of these "heroes" and engaged, firing his omega beam at them in rapid succession.</p><p>Flash ran around him to create a tornado but was lifted of the ground by a red light and thrown trough a window of a nearby shop. Then Storm hit him with lighting only to be brought down his red one, caught midair by Hawkgirl as Wonder woman charged him. She threw her lasso at him getting his wrist. Yet his red lightning went along the rope and damaged her, as she lost stance he pulled the lasso and Wonder with it came flying at him to be punched into the next building. Then a fighter crashed into him from behind and Wolverine rolled around the ground having jumped out the last minute. He got up and unsheathed his claws, ready for a fight. Then missiles hit from above yet he casually blew up the fast moving plane with his omega beam. As it fell to the ground burning, Batman had already ejected and flexed out his wings midair, floating along the air towards the ground and landed on top of a broken truck. More and more heroes and villains gathered around, pointing their weapons and readying their powers. 'How touching, enemies of old coming together against a common threat. I'm almost inspired..'</p><p>Then a red laser hit him from above and a large green colored power armor landed right behind him. The armor began punching Darkseid and when he hit back its fist clamped around his somehow, holding him in place. 'Don't try alien, this piece of genius was built to fight Superman.' Luthors voice came out of it as its torso opened up and a bright red beam fired out, covering Darkseid's entire front and burning.</p><p>Eventually he broke free by flying up and taking it with him only to quickly smash them down on the ground, damaging the armor and forming a crater around them.</p><p>He stuck his hand within the suit before it closed and ripped out the cannon, leaving a hole with electric sparks within it.</p><p>'I grow tired of resistance, die now so can finish my business on Earth.' His eyes and gems sent out more red electricity that surrounded his whole body, charging up. Everyone prepared for a massive attack, finding cover wherever they could get it.</p><p>Then he flew above the ground and smashed his fists together.</p><p>The energy expelled outwards was immense, the flash could be seeing miles away. The entire block shook as if hit by the mother of all bombs, the apartments was torn to shreds around him within barely a second. When the light settled he stood upon a massive open area where houses once stood. Burning wreckage laid everywhere. Their friends nowhere to be seeing.</p><p>'My god...How can anyone defeat...that?' Rogue was beyond terrified now, her whole body trembling as she looked on from a distance.</p><p>*</p><p>Iron man reached the reactor, a massive floating orb dispersing energy to the ship. Remove that and the thing was finished. He flew to the control panel and began typing immediately, the words "shut down" in the alien language thanks to the translation this Big Barda handed him. Clearly she planned to to betray Darkseid and he wasn't going to question it.</p><p>The wall behind him broke and the sword wielding demon was still there after him, still completely unharmed. 'You really think that's enough?!' 'No, but this is!' Barda charged him from the side and the two powerhouses battled it out as he finished activating the program. 'Say goodbye to the mothership.'</p><p>The orb stopped glowing and fell down to the floor, barely a second later the entire ship fell, all of them falling onto the roof. 'Time to bail!' He shouted as he fired his Unibeam upwards, creating a gateway trough roofs of several levels, flying out with Barda following close behind.</p><p>*</p><p>Darkseid saw his ship crash into the ocean, massive amounts of water rose from the surface, creating a wave that smashed into the docks, spreading water all over the ground, washing away scrap, cars and fallen soldiers.</p><p>He had another ship back home but this was still a huge loss of resources, it would take years replacing it! But victory was as good as his already, the loss of the ship was worth it in order to take Earth.</p><p>'We can't do this! There's no way!' Rogue fell to her knees clutching her head in panic.</p><p>Per was pacing back and forth, thoughts of doomsday and last day on earth flooded his mind, leaving him in a constant state of anxiety. 'So that's it then? You two are just gonna give up?' 'DID YOU EVEN SEE WHAT HE DID?? A WHOLE BLOCK! WITH MASSIVE APARTMENTS BLOWN AWAY LIKE LEAFES!! HOW CAN WE EVER FIGHT SOMETHING LIKE THAT??' he screamed at Harley.</p><p>'Maybe you can't...but ask yourself this dude, how do you wanna die? Is it gonna be on your knees, crying like children? Or do you wanna go out fighting like your friends?'</p><p>Per and Rogue looked at each other, eyes already glistening.</p><p>'You know this could be it right? After tonight there could be no more Earth, no more X-men..'</p><p>'I know...but what would the professor do? What would any of them do?..'</p><p>She stood up and looked into his eyes. 'There's no escaping it..we at least get the choice few others will ever have..'</p><p>'I'll distract him.' 'And I'll take his powers...' It was their only plan.</p><p>As he prepared to leave she put her arms around him, both embracing each other like this was the last time..</p><p>*</p><p>'Hey ugly!' Darkseid looked towards the young human standing before him, fire in his eyes. 'You know what I really hate?' 'The fact that I already won?' 'No...for as long as I had my powers I never really got to test them fully. I always had to hold myself back in fear of hurting those close to me, to hurt the ones I care about..but now...now I don't have to worry about it..Now can finally cut loose, got all out! I can finally push my powers to the limit!'</p><p>'Is that so? Well as...brave as you are for standing before me alone your greatest power will not be enough..' He fired his omega beam at Per only for it to fly into his portal and reappear behind him, hitting him from the back of the head. He fell to his knees from the surprising counterattack.</p><p>'Don't knock till you try it, as countless humans has said before me..'</p><p>The blue glow got brighter and bigger than ever before, encasing his body till Darkseid couldn't see the boy anymore. Instead there stood a avatar made of blue energy, only slight shorter than him. At almost lighting speed he moved to Darkseid, white glow at its fist as it punched Darkseid. The shockwave was massive, a wave shooting forward dragging him along it. Glow attacked again, sending flying off into the air before appearing in front of him, high above the ground and launched a massive orange blast that light up the night, burning straight several skyscrapers at once. As Darkseid removed his arms from his face, smoke coming of his whole body Glow was already on him, unleashing a barrage of superfast hits. He attacked the alien with all his fury, buildings torn apart in the raging storm and his glows fired across the air over the city till he flew above him, unleashing the same blast he did on Loki but much bigger. The ground all around it was blown apart, pieces ripped upwards and flied in the air around.Darkseid's punches echoed like thunder in the air as Glows attacks lit up the sky like lighting. What the alien warlord failed to notice was that with each attack Per landed on him he had his red glow activated, zapping away a little power off him with blow landing. As the roofs of Metropolis was torn away the fight gradually grew closer in Per's favor. Darkseid was forced to limit himself to physical strength, every doomblast he fired was redirected with portals to hit him instead. His latest weapon tough had charged enough, with a hit of red lighting Per flew off him until he quickly stabilized himself on a white platform.</p><p>'You have proven to be a worthy opponent, but it ends here.' he was about to unleash a devastating attack when a purple portal opened right above him and Rogue appeared, falling onto the aliens head and grabbing on.</p><p>'I AGREE!' Glow restrained the aliens arms with whips of white glow as best he could as Darkseid screamed, his power being ripped out of him. A red blast did shatter his glow restraints and he threw Rogue off, holding his face where Rogue had grabbed him.</p><p>'Damn you little..' he was interrupted when Rogue doomblasted him in the face. He fell backwards, spinning in the air and before he could recover he was under yet another barrage of attacks from the teen mutants. Unable to face off against 2 power houses at the same time a piece of how glow broke and one of the red gems fell to the ground.</p><p>They got higher and higher, vanishing above the clouds. The sky above the city was lit up by a massive pillar of white and orange, blasting Darkseid into outer orbit. Rogue followed it up with charging him at Darkseids own max speed, landing a kick to his chest that shattered his armor. The alien flew out of the reach of earth's gravity and straight towards the sun, quickly his shadow was enveloped by the blinding light. Rogue flew back down to her friend who spent all his energy on this battle, struggling to maintain form. When his platform vanished Rogue caught him before he fell far and took them both down to the ground.</p><p>They landed near Harley and Ivy who stared, jaws hanging wide open and eyes almost popping out their sockets.</p><p>'So...we won..' 'You did..' The green skinned, red haired woman said as she got off her plant. Then Harley approached them also, all three just standing there in mostly silence. 'I'm sorry about your friends..' Rogue didn't know what to do now... where would she go? Would she ever manage to get back home now? What would happen to her and Per? Then a large lighting strike came from the clouds, blowing apart a large pile of rubble. Out of the smoke Thor and Superman came, coughing and covered in dust.</p><p>Then from the ocean climbed Hulk, soaking wet and slightly annoyed that his teammate left him there on the ship. Iron man landed on the ground and inspected the damage, his helmet detected lifeforms stuck beneath the rubble. He fired of his lasers, destroying and scatter the rubble, letting them free. A sewer cover was lifted off revealing Wolverine who had struggled to get it open, then beneath another pile was Lex Luthor still in his armor. A giant red haired woman finally managed to break free from the massive pile trapping her and several others, revealing yet more survivors. 'Well...that was fun..' Spyke stated sarcastically. 'Guys!...omg!' Rogue felt tears building up as she saw her friends coming out of the rubble one by one, still alive. 'What happened? We heard some noises from down there but saw nothing.'</p><p>'You should be proud of them, the things that these two just did...it will go down in history..' Ivy man explained as he orange dressed mutant looked slightly confused but then realized that the battle had stopped, everything had gone silent. The aliens were gone and Darkseid nowhere to be seen.</p><p>'You didn't..' 'We did..' he smiled as placed his hands on her shoulders. 'I'm proud of you..both of you..'</p><p>*</p><p>Several days after the, what was now called, Darkseid war and the last pillar destroyed the heroes had been invited by the president to attend a massive victory ceremony at the white house. The president held a speech, congratulating and thanking the heroes on their selfless act and saving the world from certain doom. Hundreds of reporters covered the ceremony, millions worldwide watched, even as he handed them medallions, showing their courage and strength in the face of Armageddon. A golden medallions with a shield on it, a inscription written on saying, guardians of earth. Once he did that everyone present clapped and confetti shot up in the air. 'Well..I can get used to this..' 'Ya, it feels good actually being appreciated for our powers instead of living in the shadows..'</p><p>'Do you ever think the humans on our world will be this accepting of us?' 'Maybe one day Jean...maybe one day..'</p><p>Once the white celebration was over the team celebrated at the Watchtower, handing out cake, sodas, pizza all sorts of food. For hours on end they celebrated, finally letting the huge burden of the looming threat that was Darkseid disappear. During the party Rogue looked over to Per who was currently speaking to Jean and Scott, telling the story of how they defeated him. Jeans' words echoed in her head. The only guy in the world she could get close to... She had all but given up on finding someone, falling in love..</p><p>But now...was it actually possible? Could she really be...happy?</p><p>*</p><p>Almost two weeks later the quantum tunnel was finally completed. Synchronizing the start up with Dr Fate and Strange from both realms worked, the round metal portals flickered to life and a bright light came from it. 'Ok this is it, your way home.' Superman said as he looked to their latest friends and allies. 'Avengers, X-men. Its been a honor fighting alongside you.' 'Likewise.' Thor shook his hand. 'Do remember to visit alright?' Wonderwoman looked to Storm. 'Whenever we get the chance.' One by one they walked on trough. 'Per, before you leave I was told to give you something.' Batman said as he reached into his belt and took out a USP drive. 'Whats this?' 'I don't know, just that you're supposed to have it. Now try not to open any more rifts in reality.' 'I will not make any promises.'</p><p>On the other side the rest of the Avengers and X-men waited for them. Several members ran up to hug their missing friends, having been worried sick for days.</p><p>'Welcome home old friend...did anything interesting happen over there?' 'If only you knew Chuck...if only you knew..' Logan replied, clearly exhausted from all of this.</p><p>From the other side Dr Fate kept his promise and manged to heal the damage done, the space and time was restored to their natural order. Yet the tunnel remained, the two dimensions connected by that single point.</p><p>The X-men who ventured to the world was berated with questions, the others wanting every single detail. The other ones eventually made their way back, such as Magneto and the Brotherhood, although they had to leave the house behind, their future was unsure now that they lacked a place to sleep.</p><p>They took a whole week off to rest of their crazy adventure, the memories of the Darkseid war still fresh in their minds.</p><p>Per currently sat outside on a bench under the warm sun. He looked at Rogue in the distance, sitting in the shadow under a tree. She was so beautiful there, so calm and graceful..</p><p>He kept thinking on that hug over and over again. How "right" it felt having her arms around him.</p><p>How his fears was conquered with her at his side..She was amazing by all accounts..</p><p>He wanted to go over there, to talk to her. Yet despite all his accomplishments he was still afraid... Afraid of that day...</p><p>But Rogue wasn't like those girls...she was nice, pleasant, honest, loyal and brave. She was everything "they" weren't..</p><p>'Still unsure huh?' He panically looked only to see Jean standing there. 'Oh..its just you...well its just..' 'Just that you have massive crush on Rogue..' 'Ya..but its more than that..' 'Why?' 'Well....look I can't get close to someone again, I cant fall in love again..' 'Why?' She sat down next to him concerned.</p><p>'I know it sounds pathetic but something happened before I met you, back in Sweden...I was in love with a girl at my school, she was nice at first and seemed to like me back...or so I thought..It seems she only used me and one day she took me behind the school for some couples time...but just as we were about to kiss she...well...lets just say i end up with my pants pulled down, a bucket of paint poured over my head and the entire class laughing at me..' 'My god...that's horrible..'</p><p>'After that day I separated myself from everyone...I promised to never feel that way again... Then of course I met Rogue and old wounds are being torn up...You would think after all these near death experiences I would get over it but its still there..the fear of it happening again....the sounds of everyone laughing... her telling me that no girl on the world would ever feel that way about me...that I'm not worth it..'</p><p>She gently hugged him, consoling her friend. 'That's so terrible Per...I'm sorry that happened to you...But that wont happen here. You know Rogue now, she isn't that type of girl..' 'I know...but what if I really am not worth it?' 'You are...after all you just saved a planet full of seven billion people..' He almost laughed at that. 'Look...maybe nothing will happen but its clear she at least respects you, and if you don't confront your fears it will never go away. Just go over there and talk to her..as a friend. Don't think of where it will go but just let it happen.' he reluctantly agreed and slowly moved over there, she watched as they soon both sat under the tree, causally talking in between long silences, watching the yard around them, listening the sound of wind and enjoying the peaceful autumn day.</p><p>She then went back inside, feeling happy them. To think he had grown to fit in so well in just a few months..</p><p>*</p><p>Over the desert, within a well hidden cave laid a door. A door with a scarab carved into it. A sudden red lighting started to spark in the middle of the chamber till it grew to a red orb, bright enough to be seeing from outside. Darkseid fell from it the light onto the stone floor, still clinging to life.</p><p>'Where...am..I?' no answered him. There was no sound in the cave, not a ounce of light. Where was he? What was this place? Who or what brought him? For what reason?</p><p>Then he started feeling strange, like something crawled inside of him. Then he felt someone else inside his head, someone consuming his mind. He tried to resist it but was far to weak after the battle and the presence now easily overtook him.</p><p>Then he felt as if his blood froze to ice as he heard the voice finally answering him.</p><p>'Apocalypse...'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story is currently on a long hiatus as I focus on my original stories. Look up Dead World on Wattpad or Scribblehub if you're interested in post apocalyptic sci-fi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>